With The Future Lies The Past Part 6
by mcgirl6541
Summary: In the sixth part of this series there will be lies, coverups, love, triangles, breakups, makeups, happy ever afters, babies and more drama than one can handle. They will learn that you can never escape your past because with the future lies the past.
1. Ep1Ch1 Life Happens

**Episode 1 Chapter 1 Life Happens **

_Lily's voice can be heard, "I'm only twenty-five years old. Some people would say that I'm old, but others would say that I'm young, and that I have so much more life left to live. Either way I have learned throughout my life that with the future lies the past." _

Lily sighs as she stares at an eight year old girl sitting at her kitchen table and coloring a picture.

_Flashback_

_Lily is sitting outside of a law office waiting for Spencer to come out. _

"_Hey," he says as he walks out of the room. _

"_So…" _

"_Miranda was right. I have a daughter." _

"_Wow…what are we going to do?"Lily couldn't believe this was happening. _

"_I have full custody of her Lily. I guess I'm going to raise her." _

"_Oh…without even talking about it with me…" _

"_Lily…I have full custody of her. I didn't think that there was anything to discuss." _

"_I guess there isn't." Lily wasn't happy about it at all. How was she going to be able to help Spencer raise the child of a woman he cheated with? _

_The scene changes to Spencer and Lily standing in the gallery. Miranda walks out with a little girl. _

"_Scarlet sweetie…this is your father…Spencer." _

"_Hi," Spencer smiled at her. She was absolutely beautiful. _

_Lily looked at the girl. She looked just like Spencer. She was definitely his daughter. _

Spencer walks into the kitchen. "Scott wants you to come see his block tower." He kisses her cheek.

"Okay…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…"

"She hates me Spencer. It's been six months and she hates me."

"She'll come around." Spencer walked over to Scarlett. "Hey sweetheart."

"Daddy," Scarlett hugs him. "I'm drawing a picture for mommy. I know she's going to come back."

Spencer shook his head. She still didn't understand that Joanna was never coming back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is watching Emma play with her toys. She was so cute and perfect.

"Hey babe," Noah walks in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "So listen wifey I want you to go get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I am taking my beautiful wife out to a fancy dinner."

"What about Emma? We can't leave her here by herself."

Noah smiled, "We're not going to leave her. Uncle Dan Dan is coming."

"What?"

"Daniel is going to babysit. He loves Emma."

_Flashback _

_Elizabeth opens the door to see Daniel. "Hey what are you doing here? Noah took Emma to the park." _

"_I've been wanting to talk to you since the wedding." _

"_Okay…what's up? Oh yeah and thanks again for coming with us. It really meant a lot to Noah. He loves you ya know." _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Are you okay?" Elizabeth could sense that something was up. _

"_At your wedding…I had a flash of memory about us." _

"_About us?" _

"_Yeah it was right after you and Noah broke up, and right before you were raped." _

_Elizabeth doesn't look shocked. _

"_You remember don't you?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had always remembered. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about." _

"_Yes you do….we slept together Elizabeth." _

_Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah…okay…I remember, but we promised never to say anything to anyone." _

"_Yeah but Elizabeth you had a baby." _

"_You don't think that Emma is your daughter, do you?" _

"_She could be. The timing is right on Elizabeth. Emma was born a month early or so you thought…The reason I have such a connection with her could be because I'm her father." _

"_No…Daniel just forget about it…Noah can never know about this." _

"_But I deserve to know if you…If Emma is my daughter." _

"_No…Noah is her father, and that is all that matters." _

Elizabeth snapped back into reality. She never wanted Noah to know the truth. She had put that part of her past in the back of her memory and she never wanted to think about it again.

"You know honey I'm not really in the mood. I think we should just stay in tonight." She gives him a kiss on the forehead and walks to the bedroom.

Noah could tell that something was up, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan are lying in bed together. "God I can't believe we are on our honeymoon."

"I know it is amazing. We never got to go on a honeymoon before."

"I know…damn that Emily." Brooke kisses him.

"I know it's not Hawaii or anything like that, but…"

"It's perfect Nathan…I love Savannah this time of year…and most of all I love you." She kisses him again. "I'm so glad that we renewed our vows. It was a perfect day Nathan Scott."

"I promise you a million more perfect days…Brooke Davis Scott." He smiles and continues to kiss her.

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Nathan are standing next to each other in front of their family. Peyton is the minister. _

"_I'm beginning to love this job." Peyton laughed. "Well today I'm just here to look pretty…Nathan and Brooke just want to say a few things to one another…So Brooke you can go first." _

_Brooke smiles, "The last year of our lives has been an uphill battle. I never imagined that we would get through it. I always hoped that we would" She squeezed his hands. "I love everything about you Nathan Scott…from your beautiful smile to your unbelievable eyes…I love you, and I can't sit here and promise that it is always going to be easy because with us well especially with me…nothing is easy…We both know that, but I can promise that no matter what happens that I will never stop confiding in you, believing in you, and fighting for you. Because I know in my heart that the two of us are supposed to be together forever." _

_Millie rolls her eyes and almost gags._

"_Nathan," Peyton pointed to him. _

"_You're right about the last year being a struggle, but I always knew that we would find our way back to one another. I've known you since we were kids, and you know then I didn't see the real you…And we both had other lives and other loves, but I feel like your Chase and my Haley are in heaven talking about us, and I feel like they put us together because they knew that we were supposed to be together." He smiled. "I'm so glad that I finally saw the real you Brooke, and I'm so happy that you took a chance on me, and our love for each other. And like you said I can't promise that it will be easy…nothing ever is with us. But I can promise that no matter what happens that I will never stop confiding in you, believing in you, and fighting for you. Because I know in my heart that the two of us are supposed to be together forever." _

"_Alright so that is my cue," Peyton laughed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife again…You may kiss your bride." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey," Hunter says as he walks into the kitchen.

"What?" Millie rolled her eyes.

"I wanted you to know that I'm going on a camping trip."

"Oh come on no way you can't leave me here to watch Sophie and Ally."

"I'm not. Sophie is having a sleepover at a friend's house, and McKenzie is going to keep Ally."

"So what about me?"

"I trust you. At least I hope I can trust you."

"You can definitely trust me." She lied.

"Okay great…and could you not tell mom and dad that I went camping. I'm supposed to be watching you."

"I won't say a word…And you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." Hunter was always worried about her. She had a wild streak.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie walks into the doctor's office. Summer is lying on the table. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"The doctor hasn't even come in yet…so you're good." Summer smiled. She was happy to see him.

"I just don't want to miss any of your appointments. I promised that I would always be at everyone of them."

"I know…I couldn't do this without you Jamie."

He squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't let you do this without me."

_Flashback _

_Jamie walks into Summer's house. _

"_I'm glad you called." _

"_I got the test results back Jamie." _

"_I figured that's why you called. Did you get your wish?" _

_Summer took a deep breath. "Chase is the father Jamie. You can see the results if you want." _

"_No," he shook his head. "I trust you." He was upset. _

"_I'm sorry Jamie. I know that you wanted to be the father." _

_He sighed, "I just thought that I was. I had this feeling the moment you told me you were pregnant. I guess I was wrong." He smiled, "But I'm happy for you. I know that you wanted Chase to be the father." _

_Summer didn't say anything. _

"_The baby may not be mine Summer, but I'm going to be here for you…every step of the way. I promise." _

"_Jamie you don't have to do that." _

"_I know that, but Chase would want me to be there for you, and the truth is I want to be there for you too." _

_She smiled, "Well I can't argue with that then. Thank you Jamie for being so understanding." _

_Summer hugs him. _

_Jamie was disappointed, but he'd get over it. He was happy for Summer. _

_Chase would live on in his child. _

_It was a sign that everything was going to be okay for all of them. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This is the beginning of part 6. There was a six months time jump. So Summer is almost ready to have her baby. Some things will be done in flashbacks to catch you up, but there isn't much to catch up on. **

**I can't believe I'm on the sixth part. That is incredible and makes me feel really good. **

**I kind of feel like this part is filler part. It is to wrap everything up that happened so far. Part 7 will be completely new stuff. I mean that is if you guys want a part 7. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I got almost 500 reviews for the last part, and that was amazing for me. I couldn't believe it. You guys really have stuck with me, and it is great to see that I get more and more reviewers as the story goes on. I guess that means it doesn't suck, and that my writing and storylines improve over time. So thanks again. **

**And remember that with me nothing is ever what it seems. **

**Let me know what you thought about the beginning of part 6! **


	2. Ep1Ch2 Life Happens

**Episode 1 Chapter 2 Life Happens **

Peyton walks into the studio holding Zander.

"Peyton I am so glad you are here."

"I'm sorry I'm so late…The kids have me running all over the place, and this one right here is a mess. And then I was at the gallery, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Peyton sits Zander in the playpen. "What's wrong Mia? I can tell that something is bothering you."

"This," Mia shows her the paperwork. "It isn't good Peyton."

"Oh wow…we're not making money."

"No…and with Jamie refusing to go on tour we don't really have any artist out there. I mean there is Becky, but she hasn't really been recording since she had the baby. Peyton I don't know what we are going to do. I think we may lose Red Bedroom Records."

Peyton shook her head. She didn't want that to happen.

….

Millie sees Max about to walk into the café. "Hey Max," she hadn't really talked to him in a while.

"Hey…What's up?"

"You should come to the totally awesome party I'm throwing tonight."

"You're throwing a party?"

"Yeah…it was a last minute thing. I would love it if you would come."

Max nodded, "Okay…I'll see what I can do."

"Max…we used to be friends…we still can be you know."

"I know." Max faked a smile. "I want us to be friends again." But he wasn't sure that he did.

"Great…then I hope I'll see you at the party. It's going to be great."

…

"Alright," Jason threw the last of the bags into the car. "We can finally leave."

"I can't believe you guys are going camping. It's going to be dark soon." Ellie told them.

"It's more fun this way. It's spur of the moment." Riley told her. "I know you're going to miss me, but we'll be back tomorrow." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "I promise."

"I'm not going to miss you that much." She smiled. "McKenzie and I are going to have some much needed girl time."

"Yep," McKenzie smiles with Ally in her arms. "Ally can't wait for facials and ice cream."

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay? I don't have to go." Hunter said worriedly.

"Yes you do Hunter. We'll be fine. I've kept Ally before." McKenzie reminded him.

"I know. I just I worry sometimes."

"I know, and you also forget that you are seventeen years old. You still need to have fun."

"I'm trying," Hunter smiled and kissed Ally's forehead. "You be good little girl. Daddy will be back tomorrow."

"Can we please go," Jason said as he jumped in the car.

"I'm glad you guys are friends," Ellie kissed Riley.

"We're trying," He smiled and jumped in the car.

"Bye," McKenzie kissed Mark's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll check on Levi tonight."

"Thanks…Bye."

Everyone could feel the tension between them, but they didn't know why.

….

Mick and Deb are sitting on Mick's couch. "I can't believe we are going to have a night all to ourselves."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"A whole lot of this," he leans over and starts kissing her.

"This is going to be a great night," she giggles like a teenager.

…

Savannah walked into her house to see Drake and Charlie working on their history project together.

"Wow…It must be really cold in hell." She laughed. "I can't believe you guys are finally getting along."

"We kind of have too," Drake laughed.

"You know for the project." Charlie added.

"Right well either way I like it." Savannah sat next to Drake. "So I was thinking that we should go to Millie's party. I got a text."

Drake and Charlie look at each other.

Charlie shrugs and Drake nods. "Why not? Let's do it."

….

Jacey walks into Mouth's house. "The house looks great."

"I'm glad you like it. Where are the kids?"

"They are with Keith. You know I bet Connor and Chloe are going to like it. You know that I would love to meet them."

"One day Jacey…"

"You keep saying that, but it's been six months and they still haven't made it yet."

"They will." Mouth told her as he walked into a different room.

Jacey was determined to him and Rebecca back together.

….

"Alright buddy," Breanne and Carter walk into the kitchen. "We are going to make daddy a really big dinner."

"Yay! Daddy likes fried chicken. Can we make fried chicken?"

"Of course… Daddy is going to love it." Breanne wanted everything to be perfect.

…

"Okay…watch your step."

"You know you didn't have to bring me home."

"Yes I did. You don't need to be driving." He helped her to the couch. "I'm going to take care of everything."

"I need to pick up Drew."

"I'll take care of it, and then after we eat dinner I'll take him to Andy's. I'm sure he would love a sleep over, and then first thing in the morning I am going to come check on you."

"You don't have to do all of this." Summer reminded him.

"I know, but I want too." He smiled. "I promised that I would be here for you, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Summer."

"Thanks Jamie…you're a good guy."

"Thanks…"

….

"Hey," Lucas walks into Lily's house.

"Hey," she hugs him. "It is really good to see you."

"Are you okay?"

"No…Scarlet hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Oh but she does…she really does."

Lily and Lucas sit on the couch. "Have you talked to Peyton? She went through this with Charlie."

"I already did that. Her words didn't really help though."

"Then you should talk to her again. I think it would help. And listen to me…Lily Roberts you are an incredibly strong person, and I think that you and Spencer can get through anything…even his love child coming into the picture."

'Thanks…for those kind words." She laughed. "I do love you."

"I love you too."

They share another hug.

…..

Millie and her friend Hannah are looking at the big house.

"This is going to be the best party Tree Hill has ever seen." Millie thought.

"You better believe it." Hannah replied.

….

**Okay so let me know what you thought, and I will try to update soon!**


	3. Ep1Ch3 Life Happens

**Episode 1 Chapter 3 Life Happens **

Peyton is still at the studio trying to figure out what she can do. She picks up her phone.

"Hello," Jamie stands on the other end.

"I need you to make another record."

"Peyton I already told you I can't. I have a lot going on right now. I'm sorry."

"But Jamie…"

"You can just take me off the label. I'm sorry, but music isn't my first priority anymore."

"Jamie I might lose the company."

"You'll figure out something Aunt Peyton…I'm sorry I've got to go….Talk to you later." He hangs up the phone.

"Ah," Peyton sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Mia and Jake walk into the studio.

"Jake…do you still sing?" Peyton asked him. She remembered that he used to sing for her when they were together.

"Only to Mia," he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I need you to start singing for Red Bedroom Records. I am going to sign you to label."

"Peyton…"

"Actually I am going to sign both of you together as a duet."

"What?" Mia and Jake were both shocked.

"The two of you are cute together, and in the music business cute sells…and I need anything that will sell."

Mia and Jake didn't know what to say.

….

Jamie is making dinner for Summer.

His phone rings, and he sees that it is Breanne.

"Hello," he answers.

"Hi sweetie…Carter and I were just wondering if you were coming over tonight….we're making dinner."

"Oh," Jamie made a face. "I'm sorry Breanne but Summer is on bed rest, and I'm taking care of her and Drew. I'll stop by when I get done here I promise."

"Okay…I'll see you then." She hung up the phone. He was always taking care of Summer, and she was sick of it.

….

Noah opens the door and Daniel walks in. "Hey brother….thanks for coming."

"No problem Noah."

Elizabeth walks out of the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I wanted to take my beautiful wife out to dinner, and Daniel is going to babysit."

"But I…"

"I know, but I really want to go out with you. Emma will be fine with her Uncle Dan Dan." Noah kisses her cheek. "Please…"

"Fine…I'll go get dressed."

Noah picks up Emma and hands her to Daniel.

"Alright baby girl have fun with Uncle Dan Dan."

"Lub Dan Dan…." Emma gives him a kiss.

"I love you too sweet angel."

Elizabeth watched as they interacted. She sighed and walked off.

…..

Jacey walks into her house. "Hey honey," she gives Keith a kiss.

"Where were you?"

"Over at my dad's."

"I thought we were going over there tonight."

"We are, but I wanted to see him before. I know that he misses Rebecca and his kids. Maybe he should go back to his kids."

"You are his kid."

"Yeah but so are they. Maybe I could talk to Rebecca. Maybe I could convince her to move to Tree Hill."

"You need to mind your own business Jace….Mouth and Rebecca will work it out if they want too, but you can't force them to do what they don't want to do."

Jacey sighed. "They are meant to be together, and I'm going to make sure that happens."

…

Brooke and Nathan are walking in the streets of Savannah. "How did I get so lucky?" Brooke asked herself.

"I ask myself that question all the time." Nathan kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Brooke Davis Scott."

"I love you too…And I am so happy that we are together…I never want to be without you again."

"I'm never going to leave you, and I'm never going to let you leave me again." He leans in and kisses her.

….

Ellie and McKenzie are sitting on the couch watching Pretty Woman. "I love this movie, but Riley never wants to watch it with me. Actually all Riley ever wants to do is have sex."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…I mean the sex is great, but I liked it when we actually did other things."

"So the sex is good?"

"Oh God it is so good. How is it with you and Mark?"

"We're not having sex. We are both the poster children of abstinence. I mean we both are teenage parents."

"Just because you got pregnant once doesn't mean that you are going to get pregnant again." Ellie smiled. "I think that sex is needed in a relationship. Haven't you thought about sleeping with him?"

"Of course, and I even said something to Mark, but he wants to wait until marriage."

"Seriously…Is he a teenage guy?"

"He's a teenage father…I understand but I don't know….I want to be intimate with him…I love him."

"Well I'm sure he loves you too."

"Yeah…we've just never told each other…Mark likes to take things slow."

"Well maybe he just needs a push. I can take you to get something sexy."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Hell yeah it is going to work…You are super sexy…Mark won't be able to resist."

McKenzie smiled. She was definitely ready to have sex with Mark, and she also wanted to tell him that she loved him.

…

"Alright here's a beer…" Jason passes them around.

"I don't think I should." Hunter declines.

"Oh come on man…it's not going to hurt you to have one beer." Riley told him.

"I'm a father…I can't. I have to be a role model."

Mark looks at his beer. He hands it back. "You know he's right. We have to be an example."

"You're kids aren't even here…Have a drink." Riley told them.

"God you guys are totally lame…You have to loosen up." Jason told them. "You're both teenagers."

"Yeah but we're dad's." Hunter tried to explain. "It is different for us."

"Is that why you haven't been with a girl since McKenzie?"

"Well that's wrong because I dated Clare…I actually loved Clare."

"Yeah well you didn't sleep with her." Riley reminded him.

"No I didn't…but that doesn't matter. I'm going to wait."

"Yeah me too," Mark told him. "It's important to me to wait."

Both Riley and Jason roll their eyes. "You guys are totally lame."

Mark was okay with being lame. He didn't want to have sex until he was married.

…

Scarlet is sitting in front of the TV.

Lily walks into the living room with Ansley and Scott slowly following behind her. They were walking but not well.

"Hey Scarlet do you want to go play outside with us?"

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"It'll be fun."

"I'm going to wait for my daddy." Scarlett told her and then ran upstairs.

Lily sighed. Scarlet absolutely hated her.

…

People finally started arriving at Millie's party.

This was going to be one night she would never forget.

….

**Okay so let me know what ya thought? **


	4. Ep1Ch4 Life Happens

**Episode 1 Chapter 4 Life Happens **

Over at Millie's the house is becoming rather full with guest. Millie was so excited. Although it was a last minute party everyone wanted to come.

Max was standing alone looking for Millie.

He finally saw her, but she was already drunk and probably didn't even know that he was there. He was going to say something to her, but then he saw her kissing all over some guy. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Joey," Savannah told him as she walked beside him. "He's new here. I think he's a senior."

"Oh…That's just like Millie." Max shakes his head and walks off.

"I think he has a thing for Millie."

"I don't think he does anymore." Drake noticed. "He seemed pissed."

"You know Millie is really drunk." Charlie spoke up.

"This party is getting out of hand." Savannah didn't like it. "I think we should leave because if we don't and dad finds out that we were here then we would totally be grounded."

"Yeah…for life." Charlie added. "Let's get out of here."

"What about Millie?"

"She looks like she's having a lot of fun. Let's just go." Savannah took his hand, and they left.

…

The guys are still in the woods hanging out. Riley and Jason are already drunk, but Hunter and Mark held strong and didn't have anything to drink.

"Hello," Hunter answered his phone. "No…I'm not having a party. I would never throw a party…No…What? Are you sure? Thanks…"

"What's wrong dude?"

"One of my neighbors called…there is a major party going on at my house."

"Damn…we should be there then." Jason laughed.

Hunter shook his head. "No…I've got to go home…My sister is going to be dead."

"Don't worry about it…It's not like it is your problem."

"Well it kind of is because I was supposed to watch her…I didn't ask permission to come here."

"You are a teenage father you don't have to ask permission."

"Yeah well when you live under your parent's roof you kind of have to…."

"You guys really are no fun."

"I'll start packing stuff up." Mark told him.

"Thanks…"

"I'm going to finish off my beer." Jason laughed. "Hell I'm not driving."

Riley shook his head. Jason wasn't so bad once you got to know him, and Riley was kind of glad that he was getting to know him. And Ellie was too.

…..

"Hey baby you want to go upstairs," Joey asked Millie. "I wouldn't mind seeing your room."

"Let's do it." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Here," he hands her a drink. "Drink up baby."

"Aw thanks…you fixed me a drink…you are super cool."

"Yeah you are too baby."

…

McKenzie is rocking Ally to sleep.

"She looks so happy in your arms." Ellie smiled.

"I can't believe that this time last year I wasn't even apart of her life. I was such a horrible mother."

"No," Ellie shook her head. "You were doing what you thought was best. McKenzie don't ever doubt yourself as a mother. You are a wonderful mother, and Ally is so lucky to have you in her life."

"Thank you Ellie…I'm so glad that we're friends…You are a really good friend."

"You too McKenzie….You're a great friend….And I'm glad that I get to see you raise your daughter. That's a pretty cool thing."

McKenzie smiled at her daughter. She was completely happy.

….

Mick and Deb are in his bed. He kisses her. "Deb…sweetheart."

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

"Mick, I love you too."

"And I never thought that I would feel this way again, but I do…I love you…And I want to be with you forever…So I guess what I am trying to say is…well I'm asking you to marry me Deb."

Deb just sits there frozen. She doesn't know what to say.

…

"Please guys," Peyton began to beg. "I can't lose this company. I have worked so hard. And I can't lose it."

Mia and Jake look at each other. "We've never even sang together."

"That doesn't matter. The two of you have chemistry, and chemistry sales…And I'm going to find some more artists, and I am going to work my ass off to make sure that we don't lose this place."

"We will think about it Peyt." Jake told her.

"Okay that's all I ask….Now um can I just be alone for a minute."

"Yeah sure."

They both walk into Mia's office.

Peyton was so afraid that she was going to lose everything she had worked for in her life.

Lucas, Lucy, and Natalie walk into the studio.

"Mommy," Lucy ran into her arms.

"We brought you some dinner." Natalie told her.

"Hey honey," Lucas walks in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Lucas could tell she was lying. "Natalie…Lucy…why don't you go in the nursery and check on Zander."

"Okay…Mommy and daddy want to talk without us." They ran off.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?'

"Lucas I really don't want to talk about it. Thanks for bringing me dinner, but can you just take the kids home please."

"Peyton…"

"Lucas the company is in trouble, and I'm trying to save it, but the thing is I don't even know if I want too."

"Wow…Peyton…how did this happen?"

"I don't know. We haven't had anyone sign in a while. I thought we were doing fine, but I haven't really been paying attention. I have had so many other things to deal with…Maybe I should just give it up."

"Peyton…"

"I don't know what to do Lucas." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He is about to say something, but his phone rings instead.

"Hold on…Hello…yeah…what? I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that Millie is throwing a major party at her house. I've got to go break it up before the cops do." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll take the kids with me, and we'll talk about this at home."

"Okay…"

"Peyton…everything is going to be okay…okay…"

She nodded her head. But she didn't know if she believed him.

…

Jacey, Mouth, and Keith are having dinner. The boys are in their high chairs.

"Thanks for coming over guys…I like having dinner with my daughter and her family."

"Well we are your family now too."

"I'm so glad I came back to Tree Hill. This is where I belong."

"Yeah well Rebecca belongs here with you."

"You know what," Mouth raised his voice. "I need you to mind your own business Jacey. My marriage or lack thereof is none of your business…So just stay out of it." He stood up from the table and walked away.

…..

Elizabeth and Noah are walking through Tree Hill. "I thought maybe we could just go home."

"Elizabeth what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm sorry…I just miss Emma."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I'll try to be a better wife."

"You are an amazing wife Elizabeth…And I think you are right." He kissed her. "Let's go home to our daughter."

Elizabeth didn't have the heart to tell him that Daniel might actually be Emma's father. He would freak out because she was freaking out inside too.

….

Daniel is playing with Emma. He pulls a piece of hair from her head. "I love you Emma….and I want to know the truth."

"Uncle Dan Dan…"

"Yeah…I'm your Uncle Dan Dan." He kissed her forehead. He hoped that she was his daughter. Elizabeth may not want him to know the truth, but he needed to know. It was killing him that he didn't know.

…..

"Alright Drew man…give mommy a kiss…I'm taking you to Grandpa's house."

"I love you mommy." He touches her stomach. "I love you too, baby." He kisses her belly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you sweetheart….Have fun with Grandpa." She gives him a kiss.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning." Jamie picks up Drew. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I promise."

….

Lucas walks into Brooke and Nathan's house. "Oh My God…" He couldn't believe how many kids were in the house. "This is ridiculous." He turns to one kid. "Have you seen Millie?"

"Who?"

"The girl who threw this party."

"I don't know, but she sure knows how to throw a party."

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"WAKE UP," someone yelled.

Lucas ran into Millie's room.

She was lying on the ground, and Joey was trying to get her to wake up.

"Millie…oh my God what happened?" Lucas yelled at Joey.

"I don't know. She just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Call 911…NOW!" Lucas yelled. He took Millie into his arms. "It's okay Millie…It's going to be okay."

…..

**So Let Me Know What You Thought! **


	5. Ep1Ch5 Life Happens

**Episode 1 Chapter 5 Life Happens **

Lucas is sitting in the waiting room. The kids were at home with Savannah and Charlie. He was just waiting for Hunter or someone to get there.

"Lucas," Hunter ran to him. "How's my sister?"

"She's going to be fine. She had to have her stomach pumped, but she is going to be okay…Your house is wrecked, but Millie is going to be fine."

"Thank God…I'm going to go check on her. Thanks for staying with her."

"No problem…Hey Hunter…"

Hunter turns towards him. "Yeah…"

"Your sister is headed down a road of no return…You shouldn't have left her to go camping."

"I'm sick and tired of having to take care of everyone. I just wanted to be a normal kid for once." Hunter shakes his head and walks away. He couldn't believe he had said that to Lucas. He wanted to be normal, but the whole time he was on the camping trip he thought about his daughter and his sister. He wasn't normal and he never would be.

…...

Scarlet is sitting on her bed. The adjustment had been really hard on her, and it still was. Spencer was trying to give her time and space. He didn't want her to hate him. He had after all been an absentee father for a very long time.

"Hey there princess," He said as he walked into her room.

"Hi…"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay…"

"But first I wanted to talk to you about Lily."

"I don't want to talk about Lily."

"Too bad…She's a very important subject…and I have kind of been avoiding it since you got here."

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"I know you may not understand sweetheart, but I love Lily. She is very special to me."

"She's the reason why you couldn't be with mommy. And I hate her!" Scarlet laid down in the bed and flipped over. She made it clear that she did not want to speak with him.

Spencer took the hint, but he knew that the situation was far from over.

…...

Jacey walks into Mouth's office. She smiles when she sees his phone sitting on the desk. She picks it up and searches for Rebecca's number.

She starts to send a message. "Rebecca, I want you to know that I love you and the kids, and I need you in Tree Hill. I don't want a divorce. I want you. I need you." She presses send. She didn't want her dad to lose his family just because he wanted to be closer to her. She wanted him to have both.

…

Jake and Mia are sitting in her office.

"So what are you thinking?"

"Honestly…I have not sang in public in years, but we could do this together, and if it would help Peyton…Mia she has worked so hard for this I would hate for her to lose her company."

He kisses her.

"Then I guess we're in." Mia hugs him. "This is going to be fun."

"Anything with you is fun." He kisses her again.

…...

Elizabeth walks into the apartment to see that Emma has fallen asleep on Daniel's chest.

He sees her walk in. "Where's Noah?"

"He dropped me off. He's going to get some ice cream." She takes Emma from him and puts her in the crib next to the window. "We need to talk."

"Elizabeth I…"

"I mean I need to talk, and you need to listen. Daniel I can't tell Noah about what we did. It may have happened when we weren't together, but that wouldn't matter to Noah. This would kill him."

"Elizabeth…I just…I want to know if you ever thought Emma could be mine?"

"I never thought about it…I remembered sleeping with you, but after I was rapped that's all I could think about. It consumed me. And when I found out I was pregnant…all I thought about was being rapped and how I couldn't keep the baby" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "When she was born a month early I had a feeling she could be yours, but Noah was back in my life, and I couldn't say anything."

She touches his shoulder, "Please just let it be. Emma is happy and that is all that matters."

Daniel doesn't say anything. He didn't know what to do.

…...

McKenzie opens her door to see Hunter. "Hey…I was kind of expecting you."

"Why?"

"Riley has already showed up. He and Ellie are upstairs…hopefully not in my bed."

"Lucas knows he's back so he should probably go home."

"I'll make sure he leaves soon." She smiles at him. "You know Ally is already asleep. But if you want to wake her up we can."

"No…She should stay with her mom."

McKenzie was so glad that Hunter finally gave her a chance.

"You are great with her McKenzie, and she loves you." He leans in and hugs her. "I'm glad you are finally apart of her life."

Mark walks up to see them hugging.

…...

Nathan and Brooke finally arrive at the hospital. Nathan glances in the room to see his little girl hooked up to machines. He knew that physically she was going to be okay, but mentally there was something wrong with her.

Brooke slowly touched his arm. "Nathan, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to tell her that we love her."

"Nathan…"

"I don't know what's wrong with her Brooke. I feel like I'm losing her." Nathan felt like crying. He was so afraid that Millie was ruining her life.

"It's okay Nathan. We will figure it out. We will do it together."

…...

Deb was sitting on the couch. She had avoided his question.

"Deb…honey…are you okay?"

"You just asked me to marry you."

"Yeah and I was hoping that you would say yes."

Deb shook her head. "I would be a horrible wife. I don't ever want to get married again."

"Deb…"

"I thought we were just having fun. I mean yes I do love you, but I don't want to get married. If that's what you want then I think we should rethink this."

"I don't want to rethink this. I want to marry you."

Deb stood up. "I'm just going to go."

"I don't want you to do that."

"But I want too…Maybe I'll see you around."

"Deb," Mick couldn't believe this. This was not how he had pictured this moment. He wasn't sure what went wrong.

…...

Lily is lying in bed.

Spencer sits beside her.

"Did you talk to Scarlett?"

"Yeah and this isn't going to be easy…but we will get through it."

"Yeah," but she didn't know if she would. How was she supposed to get to know her husband's daughter? Scarlett was a reminder that Spencer had been unfaithful to her. And it was hard for her.

…...

Jamie walks into Breanne's house. He was expecting everyone to be asleep.

"Hey," he heard her voice coming from the couch. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

"Yeah I'm sorry…Summer is on bed rest and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Right," Breanne sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

"What's wrong?"

"Jamie…if you don't know what's wrong with me then I…You know never mind."

"No…talk to me."

"Jamie we spend so much time apart, and you were supposed to move back in after three months, but you refused…and I know that you are falling in love with Summer."

"No I'm not…I'm just trying to help her."

"Her dad could do that. The baby isn't even yours." She rolled her eyes. "The baby is Chase's. You have no commitment to either one of them, but you are supposed to be committed to Carter and me."

"I am," he sighed. "I love the two of you."

"You're falling in love with Summer. I can feel it."

"I'm not falling in love with Summer. I'm getting tired of telling you that. It's like you don't believe me."

"I don't."

He shook his head. "You need to trust me…I trust you…and sometimes I don't know if I should."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Breanne I was proposing to you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were the only girl I had ever been with and you were the only girl I ever wanted to be with…but then you go and sleep with someone else…I forgave you, but somehow I don't think that you will ever forgive me."

Breanne has tears falling out of her eyes. "I always thought that you would have proposed again by now."

Jamie doesn't say anything. He didn't feel connected to her like he once had.

"But now I know that we are drifting apart…You have been to every one of Summer's doctor's appointments and you have been dedicated to her, and I can't let that go…I can't trust you with her."

"After all this time…"

"I know…and you'll always be apart of my life…Carter is your son, but this isn't working anymore…And…"

"We need to stop pretending that it is." Jamie finished her sentence. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah I guess it is." Breanne shook her head. This was killing her. "We can set up times for you to get Carter. He loves you, and I know you love him. And…"

"We'll figure it out Breanne…" Jamie couldn't believe it was over. But they hadn't been the same since she cheated on him, and it was no use denying it anymore.

…...

**Alright so that's the end of episode 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I will update tomorrow. **

**Spoilers: **

**Hunter is mad at Nathan and Brooke. **

**Millie is forced to see a therapist. **

**Jamie and Breanne deal with their breakup. **

**Lily continues to have problems with Scarlet and her relationship with Spencer continues to be strained. **

**Emma is sick. **

**Don't forget let me know what ya thought! **

**I hope you all have an awesome weekend. **


	6. Ep2Ch1 Choices

**Episode 2 Chapter 1 Choices **

"_In life we make choices…Some easy…Some hard…some good…some bad…and some of them are completely out of our control…Either way we have to live with the choices we make." Jamie's voice can be heard. _

Jamie is running through the park. He was having a hard time understanding what had happened between him and Breanne.

A year ago he was sure that Breanne was the girl of his dreams. He was positive that they were going to get married and have at least two kids if not more. Carter definitely needed a brother and a sister.

He spent six years of his life with her. It was hard to fathom that it was actually over between the two of them. She was the first girl that he had ever slept with. And he believed in his heart that if she wouldn't have cheated on him with someone else that she would have been the only girl he would have ever been with.

She was supposed to be his one true love, or so he thought.

But things change…Choices were made, and his entire life was thrown out of whack.

He would just have to learn how to live without her.

Their relationship was over, and he knew that. It was just going to take him sometime to learn to live without her.

* * *

Breanne was lost in thought. She barely slept at all. She couldn't take her mind off of Jamie.

She knew that it was her fault. She had chosen to completely ruin her life. It was true. She had the perfect life. She had a beautiful son, and a wonderful boyfriend whom loved her. She still had a beautiful son, but Jamie was gone. And although she would love to be with him again she knew that their ship had sailed, and it was over for them.

She could remember the first time he spoke to her and the first time they kissed. The kiss…She knew the moment that he kissed her that she was in love with him, and apart of her always would be.

"Mommy," she could hear Carter coming down the stairs. "Mommy," he called again.

She stood up and met him at the end of the stairs.

"Hey handsome…Did you sleep well?" She picked him up and swung him around.

"Yes…" He giggled.

She sat him down on the couch. "Do you want a big breakfast? I can make you some pancakes."

"Can we go to the café? Can we call daddy?"

Breanne sighed and sat beside him. "Here," she picked him up and placed him in her lap. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh," Carter made a face. "Did I do something bad?"

"No sweetheart," she took a breath. She was the one that had done something wrong…something terribly wrong. "You are an awesome kid." She smiled. "But sweetie sometimes mommy and daddy's don't live together."

"I know that you and daddy don't live together. But he still spends the night a lot."

"Yeah sweetie but I don't think daddy is going to be able to spend the night anymore."

"Are you mad at him?"

"No…it's just we decided that it would be better if we were apart."

Carter shook his head. "Will I ever get to see daddy?"

"Yes of course honey…You can see him every day."

"Can I see him today?"

"I'll give him a call. Carter, sweetheart I promise that everything is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about."

She wasn't sure if he understood, but how could he when she didn't.

* * *

Hunter walks downstairs to see Brooke and his dad in the kitchen. They looked like they were in deep conversation.

"Hunter, can you come in here please?" Brooke asked him. She heard him come downstairs.

"Hey guys…I was just about to head out and pick up Ally."

"Well we want to talk to you first."

"About what?"

Nathan pointed to a chair.

"Okay this seems serious…did I do something wrong?" He looked around the house and saw all the trash. "You guys probably want me to help clean this up. I will when I get home from school."

"Actually son we want to know why you weren't here last night."

"I went out with the guys. I didn't plan it, but I never get a night out. I never thought Millie would throw a party."

"She was your responsibility Hunter. We left you in charge."

Hunter made a face. "Are you guys trying to call me irresponsible? I think I'm the most responsible seventeen year old in the world. I just wanted one night with my friends. And the whole time I was there I was thinking about my daughter, and how I should be at home with her. I'm not irresponsible."

Brooke and Nathan both share looks. "We realize that you have a lot on your plate, but we trusted you Hunter, and I kind of feel like you let us down."

"You guys are being ridiculous." Hunter picked up his backpack. "I've got to go. My daughter is waiting on me."

"We want you home right after school."

"What?"

"Hunter as long as you live under this roof you will live by our rules…So we're grounding you." Nathan told him.

"That's bullshit," he couldn't believe that word actually came out of his mouth he never said things like that. "You guys are just mad because you are the irresponsible ones. Millie is your daughter…Don't ask me to take care of her. The two of you are the ones in charge of her." He walked to the door. "She's not my responsibility. Ally is my responsibility. I do my job as a parent the two of you should take lessons." He yelled at them before walking out of the house.

"That didn't go well." Nathan looked at Brooke.

"No it didn't…But he's right. We can't place the blame on him."

"No but he still lives in this house, and I am still his father, and he still has to listen to me. He is so grounded." Nathan was mad at him for talking to him like that. Sometimes he hated it that Hunter had grown up so fast. He was still his father, and he still wanted to feel like he was in charge.

* * *

"Alright girls put your shoes on," Peyton handed them both a pair of shoes, but neither shoe matched.

"Mommy…these don't match."

"Oh yeah…sorry…um…okay." Peyton wasn't thinking about her kids. She was concentrating on her label. She didn't know what she was going to do to save her company.

"Mommy," Lucy yelled at her. "Help us…"

"Oh…"

"Hey girls," Lucas walked in. "You both have a pair of shoes downstairs by the door."

"Okay," they take off downstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just not concentrating on the things that I should be concentrating on. I'm so focused on the label." Peyton rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll finish getting the girls ready and then I'll take them to school. And I'm going to stay home and take care of Zander today."

"You don't have to do that Lucas. You have to go to work."

"You need some time to think and work on your label. And I already called in sick."

"You are a wonderful man," she leans in and kisses him.

"We're going to figure this out. I promise. I'm not going to let you lose your label."

Peyton sure hoped that he could keep his promise.

* * *

"Wow Lil it smells amazing in here," Spencer kissed her as he placed Ansley in her high chair followed by Scott.

"Where's Scarlet?"

"I'm right here." Scarlet rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table.

"I made pancakes."

"I don't like pancakes."

"Honey you ate pancakes when I made them a couple of weeks ago." Spencer reminded her.

"I don't like Lily's pancakes. Will you make me some pancakes?"

Spencer and Lily both share a look.

"Scarlet I'm not making any more pancakes. You can eat the ones that Lily made. She makes amazing pancakes."

"No…she doesn't," Scarlet rolled her eyes. "She sucks," with that said she runs into the other room.

"Spencer you have to do something. I can't do this anymore." Lily walks away from the kitchen.

The little ones are waiting for their pancakes.

Spencer knows he has a problem, and he has to fix it somehow.

* * *

Andy walks into Summer's house. "Hey sweet girl…"

'Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I am taking care of you today."

"Where's my little man?"

"He is at school, and Clare is going to pick him up and take him out to play and some cool fun stuff like that."

Summer smiles, "I'm glad I get to spend the day with you."

"Me too," He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love my little girl."

"I love my daddy."

* * *

Elizabeth walks into Emma's room and picks her up from the crib. "Oh Emma, you are burning up sweetheart." She starts to freak out. "Noah…"

"Hey what's wrong?" He walks into the room a second later.

"Emma is burning up."

He feels her head. "I'm going to call the doctor."

"It's okay sweetie….it's okay."

* * *

Mouth opens the door to see Rebecca standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that she was there. He had missed her so much.

* * *

**Okay so there is the beginning of episode 2. I hope you guys like it. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**And I wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing. I really, really appreciate it. You guys are the best reviewers out there. **

**RockieWriter**

**Chan2014**

**SuperSamNatural**

**OTHGirl24**

**I think ur Superman **

**Christopher's Mommy**

**Saints and Sailors**

**Peyt fan 4ever**

**Etfanalltheway**

**I'll keep the chapters coming and ya'll keep the reviews coming. Because I cannot do this without all of you. **


	7. Ep2Ch2 Choices

**Episode 2 Chapter 2 Choices **

Rebecca walks into Mouth's house. "This is cozy."

"Thanks…It's nice. I forgot how much I missed Tree Hill."

"Right…"

"But I miss you too Rebecca…I'm so glad that you are here."

"I'm here because of the text message I got last night."

"What text message?"

Mouth had no idea what she was talking about.

…..

Jacey kisses Keith on the forehead. "The boys are ready for daycare."

"Great I'll take them on my way to work."

"You are such a good husband."

"I know." He kisses her lips. "You know I've been thinking about what you did last night."

"I thought you liked what we did last night." She smiled and kissed his neck.

"I'm not talking about the sex. That was great. I'm talking about the text message you sent."

"Keith…"

"I just think that you are going to regret it."

"Well I doubt it because my dad and Rebecca are meant to be together."

Keith shook his head. He had a feeling that she would regret it.

…

Mark and McKenzie are standing by her locker talking. Jason walks up and then Hunter follows.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" She could tell he didn't feel good or something.

"I'm grounded."

"How can they ground you?" Jason asked. "Aren't you like a parent or something?"

"I live in their house. You know it sucks. They called me irresponsible, but I'm the most responsible person I know."

"Then why don't you move the hell out?" Jason asked.

Mark and McKenzie just stood there.

Hunter was beginning to think that was a good idea.

…..

Riley and Ellie are kissing outside of school. "I think that we should skip school today."

"What?" Riley thought he would never hear her say something like that.

"I want to do a little more of this." She kisses his neck. "A whole lot more of this…You are just so damn hot."

"Ellie we have to go to class."

"Nope…not today…come on…they won't even miss us…and besides everyone is working…No one will know…besides we didn't get to sleep together last night…"

"And you want to catch up on the lost day."

"Exactly." She kisses him again.

"Why the hell not…You are after all so damn sexy." They kiss again and then walk away from the school.

…..

Brooke and Nathan are standing outside of Millie's hospital room. "Nathan I have been thinking about how we should handle this."

"Yeah what did you come up with?"

"I think she should see a therapist. I actually called Jill…my old therapist…she can see her today."

"Brooke…"

"Nathan she is going through something that neither one of us can begin to know. Her behavior is out of control and her attitude is worse. We need to do this…I feel like it will help her."

Nathan sighed. He knew she was probably right, but he didn't want his little girl to have to go to a therapist. It just seemed so strange.

…..

Jamie walks into the café where Jessica is waiting for him.

"Yuck," she said when she saw him. "You are so smelly."

"I went for a run."

"Oh okay…I thought maybe you and Breanne had romp this morning and you forgot to shower."

Jamie lowered his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Breanne and I won't be having anymore romps."

"Did you break up?"

"Yeah last night."

"Whoa…I never saw that one coming. I thought you were totally over the Bruce and Breanne thing."

"She broke up with me…Kind of…She could never get over the Jamie and Summer thing."

"The baby is not yours."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." He shook his head. "But I still care about the baby and I still care about Summer. And Breanne just couldn't get over that."

"I'm sorry Jamie. I know you loved her."

"Yeah well…it's just…I can't get over all the time we spent together. It was all for nothing."

"No…" Jessica touched his hands. "It was not all for nothing. You have a wonderful son, and you have some pretty awesome memories too."

"That's right. I know…" he sighs. "It's just hard."

"I know. I've never been through a breakup like that so technically I don't know. But I am sorry. I know that you loved Breanne."

"Yeah well loves not the only thing needed to make a relationship. You have to have trust, and we didn't have. At least she didn't have any in me."

Jessica didn't say anything.

"Well now that I have completely ruined the mood I did bring you here to tell you something important."

"You're madly in love with me." She laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I know…but that is exactly what I wanted to tell you. I can't live without you."

She looked at him.

"I know how to kid too." He laughed. "Actually I wanted to tell you that I think that you should start recording."

"Nope…I can't."

"Please…Jessica I need you to do this for me. You have an amazing voice, and my Aunt Peyton could really use someone like you on the label. You're amazing Jessica. You need to share your talent…You can't hide it from the world anymore…At least you don't need to."

Jessica didn't say anything. She was afraid.

…..

Peyton is sitting at her desk. Mia walks in with Jake.

"Hey guys…"

"We wanted to talk to you Peyton."

"Okay…"

"We will try to sing together."

"We will start off at TRIC, and see how it goes."

"Really?" Peyton was so glad.

"Yeah…we're going to try." Jake told her.

Peyton was so relieved. She didn't want to lose her company. It meant so much to her.

…..

Lily is in the back office at the café working. Michelle walks in. "Hey…I thought I'd come in and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Michelle."

"Are you sure?" Michelle could tell that the Scarlet thing was killing her.

Lily sighed, "Scarlet hates me, and Spencer just lets her get away with everything."

"He's trying to adjust."

"Yeah well I'm trying to adjust too, but it's not working."

"Spencer loves you Lily that's all you have to remember."

"I know…I love him too…It's just going to take some time to get used to I guess."

Michelle knew that Lily and Spencer could get through it. They had been through everything and had proven that they were meant to be together.

…

Spencer walks into the gallery. "You have a visitor Mr. Roberts," the girl at the front desk told him.

"Thanks," he walked back to his office not sure who might be there to see him. He opened his door and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I am back." Miranda smiled.

…

Elizabeth and Noah are walking out of the doctor's office with Emma. "See everything is going to be fine."

"She still has a fever Noah."

"Yeah but the doctor said that she was going to be fine. It's just a cold."

"Yeah…I'm just always worried about my little girl." She rubbed her forehead. "It's okay sweetie. Mommy is going to take care of you."

"And daddy too…" Noah kissed Emma's warm forehead and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

….

Daniel was in a doctor's office. "I just want to know if she is my daughter." He hands him the piece of hair he took from Emma. "I have to know the truth."

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought. **


	8. Ep2Ch3 Choices

**Episode 2 Chapter 3 Choices **

Summer was still lying on the couch. Andy brought her a piece of pie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thanks for hanging out with me today dad."

"Well it's been a long time since I have gotten to spend time with my little girl."

"Dad," she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you."

"You always say that." She smiled. "I'm surprised Jamie isn't here."

"He called this morning and said that he wouldn't be able to make until later."

"Oh I guess he's probably doing something with Breanne." Summer looked down and then back at her dad.

"You have feelings for him don't you?"

Summer didn't say anything.

"I thought so."

"No dad I don't. Jamie has just been really amazing these last few months, and I guess I don't know what I would do if he wouldn't have been here for me. It's all just really stressful, and he's been there for me. It's been nice."

"You know it's okay if you are falling in love with him."

"Dad…I'm not. Jamie and Breanne are madly in love, and I'm okay being a single mom. I've done it before and I can do it again." She touched her stomach. "We're going to be happy because that is what Chase would want. He would want us to be happy."

….

Mouth was still confused. He kind of had a feeling that Jacey sent the text message. "Rebecca I never sent you a text message. But I should have. I have missed you and the kids like crazy."

"I've missed you too Marvin."

"Where are the kids?"

"They will be here soon. Rita is bringing them."

"That's great. Does that mean that you guys are going to move here permanently?"

"The kids need their father."

"You guys can move in here."

"Marvin…" she paused. "I'm going to look for a house. You chose Tree Hill over your family."

"I asked you to come with me."

"The truth is our marriage was falling apart long before you left…that was just icing on the cake. I still want the divorce."

"Rebecca…"

"The kids and I are going to live here because that is what they want…They want to be closer to you, but I can't do it. I'm sorry, but we just don't fit together anymore. I wish we did, but we don't."

Mouth couldn't believe this was happening. She was moving to Tree Hill, but she still wanted a divorce. That just didn't seem right.

…

Elizabeth walks into the living room where Noah is sitting on the couch. "How's Emma?"

"She is still not feeling well. I think the doctors were lying. There is something wrong with her. She has never been this sick."

"They are doctors. They know what they are doing."

"Yeah well I know my daughter, and I know that she is really sick."

Elizabeth sits next to him. Noah rubs her shoulders.

"If she doesn't get better we will take her back in the morning."

"Okay…I just get worried about her. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Me either…I love you and I love that little girl. The two of you are my whole world…Elizabeth I'm so glad that I am her father. Thank you…" He kisses her.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be her father."

…

Jamie and Carter are walking through the parking lot. "Daddy, why did you pick me up so early?"

"I thought the two of us would spend the rest of the day together. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah," he started jumping up and down. "Yay! I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too buddy."

Jamie smiled. Carter was the best thing that came out of his relationship with Breanne. He would always be his son. And his love for Carter made him realize that their relationship had been worth something, and it wasn't a waste of his time.

…..

Jacey walks into Breanne's house. "Hey you…"

"Hey," Breanne was sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Six years," Breanne had tears in her eyes. "We were supposed to get married and have babies."

"Breanne," Jacey sits on the couch next to her. "I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't trust him. I just…I couldn't trust him."

"Jamie is a good guy Breanne."

"Yeah I know that. He is the best guy in the world…but I couldn't get over my insecurities. I ruined everything…I had it all and I…I blew it."

"Maybe the two of you will find your way back together."

"That's not going to happen. The only tie that Jamie and I have is Carter. It's over."

"But…"

"No Jace…it's over…I just have to learn to accept it."

"But six years…"

"Jamie was never going to propose to me. He may not ever admit it but he didn't trust me either….I knew our relationship was over the moment he didn't move back into the house. He didn't move back in because he didn't want to have to move back out." She sighed, "He gave me the best years of my life, and I will always love him for that…but I have to learn to let go and move on without him."

Breanne rested her head on Jacey's shoulder.

"I'll stay here for as long as you need me."

"Thanks," Breanne said as she wiped away her tears.

….

"What are you doing back in town?" Spencer asked Miranda.

"I'm here because I miss Scarlet. I like that little girl."

"Miranda I think you should just leave."

"No…I'm going to get a house, and I'm going to get another job, and I am going to be apart of Scarlet's life whether you like it or not." Miranda told him before walking out of the gallery.

Spencer was not going to let that happen. Miranda was bad news.

….

Peyton is sitting at her desk thinking of more ideas. Maybe she could convince Becky to start singing again. She had brought the company a lot of money. And maybe Jamie would do a few things here and there. She needed something anything…She needed a miracle to fall out of the sky.

"Hi," Jessica walked into her office.

Peyton just looked at her.

"I'm Jessica…I've been in here before. I worked with Jamie."

"Oh yeah…" Peyton couldn't really remember her, but she would go with it.

"I'm singer, and Jamie thinks I would be perfect for the label."

Peyton smiled. If she could sing she might just be her miracle and she didn't even have to fall out of the sky.

…..

Riley and Ellie walk into Lucas and Peyton's house kissing. "I can't believe we are doing this."

"We have to live every moment to the fullest." Ellie smiled as she started to take his shirt off.

"Can I live every moment like this?"

"Oh yes," she pushed him on the couch and slowly worked her way on top of him.

"I like it when you act in charge."

"I like being in charge." She starts to kiss his chest.

"What the hell?" Lucas said as he walked into the house holding Zander. He couldn't believe he was walking in on them again. Had that boy not learned anything from the last time?

…

Hunter is sitting on the bench outside of school.

"Can I join you?" McKenzie asked.

"Yeah sure…"

"You look upset."

"I was thinking about what Jason said earlier. I think he's right. I think I need to get my own place."

McKenzie nodded. "I'll help you look."

"Really?"

"Yeah we can take Ally and everything…It'll be fun."

"Thanks McKenzie."

"You can count on me Hunter…"

He smiled. He knew that he could now.

…..

Brooke and Nathan walk into Millie's hospital room.

"Okay I'm ready…Start yelling."

"We're not going to yell Millie."

"Yeah right…"

"No…we're not." Brooke stepped in. "There is no point in yelling at you. We want you to see a therapist."

"I'm not crazy."

"No but you need to see someone…You're not talking to us."

Millie rolled her eyes. "Because I hate you."

"Do not talk to Brooke like that Millie," Nathan raised his voice. "You're going to see this therapist whether you like it or not." With that said Nathan walked out of the room. He didn't want to say something he may regret later.

…

**Okay let me know what you thought! **


	9. Ep2Ch4 Choices

**Episode 2 Chapter 4 Choices**

Peyton was listening to Jessica sing What a Girl Wants. Jessica finished and turned towards Peyton. "I know it's not Christina Aguilera's version, but I like to change things up a little bit and make them sound the way I want them to sound."

Peyton was in awe of her voice. "You are amazing. I loved your version better."

"Really?" Jessica was surprised. Singing in front of people really scared her, but she really wanted to succeed for Jamie. He had been really good to her, and she wanted to prove him right.

"Yeah…You can meet with our writers tomorrow. I would love to sign you to the label."

Jessica's face lit up with excitement. "Wow…I…I can't believe this."

"You're good Jessica. You might be just what this label needs."

Jessica sure hoped she was right. She was nervous, but she knew that she could do it.

…

Riley and Ellie are sitting in front of Lucas.

"I can't believe the two of you skipped school to…" He couldn't even say it. "I thought the two of you learned your lesson the last time."

"Come on…you know we've been having sex." Riley reminded him.

"Yes I know that…That's not why I'm mad…You've proven that you are going to have sex whether we like it or not. We have all come to accept that, but I'm not going to stand by while the two of you skip class. That is not acceptable."

"We're sorry Lucas." Ellie hoped her apology would help the matter.

"That's not going to work this time." Lucas was so upset.

"So I'm grounded…How long?" Riley sighed. He knew he would be grounded. He had gotten used to that.

"That doesn't seem to work with either of you." Lucas took a breath. "I talked to your dad Ellie and we think that the two of you should spend some time apart."

"What?"

"You can't do that." Riley was pissed.

"We think a month a part will do you some good."

"You can't keep us apart. You can't follow me around twenty four seven."

"Actually," Lucas had already figured it out. "I'll pick you up from school everyday and you will stay at this house under my watchful eye. I wish I could trust you not to see her because if I could then we wouldn't have to do it this way."

Riley couldn't believe this was happening.

Ellie was in shock. They couldn't really keep them apart. There was just no way that they could do that to them. They were in love. And they loved having sex.

….

Hunter and McKenzie walk out of one of the apartment buildings. "That was a pretty awesome apartment, and the rents not too bad." McKenzie thought.

"Yeah well I still can't afford it by myself." Hunter sighed. "I guess I'll just live with my dad's rules."

"No…" McKenzie shook her head. "I can't let you do that. I'll be your roommate."

"What?"

"We can move in together and raise Ally…Kind of like a family."

Hunter was a little shocked that she was suggesting this. "McKenzie you don't have to do that."

"I want to do it. I think it'll work…just friends but also parents of an amazing little girl."

"I think it is a good idea." Hunter couldn't believe he was saying those words.

…

Jamie is pushing Carter on the swings. "Higher daddy…higher…" Carter yelled.

"Alright buddy…your wish is my command." He swung him a few more times and then Carter was ready to get down.

They walked over to the park bench. "I miss you daddy."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Jamie smiled.

"No I mean at home." Carter looked down as if he were about to cry.

"Hey listen to me buddy…I love you very much, and I miss you too, but you can come over and play at the loft all the time."

"I know…It's just not the same."

"I know that, but I love you so much Carter…I always will…You can never forget that okay."

Carter nodded. "Can we stay up late at your house?"

"You bet…"

"Yay," Carter smiled. "And I will get to see you all the time."

"Yeah all of the time. And you and your mommy are going to have a lot of fun too."

"I know…mommy is pretty cool." Carter's face lit up when he talked about his mommy.

"Yeah she's the coolest." Jamie smiled.

…..

"I've had a pretty great day with you today dad, but do you think that Clare could bring…" Before she could finish her sentence Drew and Clare walked through the door.

"Drew," she smiled as he ran into her arms.

"Mommy…I had the best day with Aunt Clare."

"That's awesome buddy."

"Yeah he's a pretty cool little kid." Clare smiled.

"Thanks Clare…I really appreciate it."

"No problem…I had a pretty great time with your little man." Clare really loved Drew.

"Mommy, when are you going to have my baby brother?" Drew asked.

"I'm not sure, but we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet Drew."

"It's a boy. I asked God to give us a boy, and Grandpa Andy says that God answers prayers." Drew smiled. "It's a boy…God wouldn't let me down."

Summer smiled. Drew was the greatest kid around.

…

Daniel stops by Michelle's house. "So what brought you by?"

"I just needed to talk to my mom."

"Okay so talk…what's wrong?"

"I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake, and…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I did something that is going to ruin my relationship with Noah."

"Nothing could ruin your relationship with Noah. You're brothers."

"Yeah well this…" He paused for a moment. "I hope you're right mom." He sighed. He didn't think that she was right. Noah was going to hate him once the truth came out.

….

Lily sat Scott and Ansley on the couch. Scarlet walked in behind her.

"I'm going to go get the rest of the groceries. Scarlet, can you watch Scott and Ansley? I'll be right back."

Scarlet nodded, and Lily took that as a yes. She walked outside to her car. She heard the door slam.

She sat the groceries back down in her car and ran to the door.

She twisted the knob to open the door, but it was locked.

Scarlet was standing by the door.

"Scarlet," Lily yelled. "Open the door now."

Scarlet shook her head from side to side and walked away.

…..

Millie walks into the therapist office.

"Hi Millie…I'm Louise…Take a seat."

Millie rolled her eyes. She was not looking forward to this at all.

…..

**Here's is chapter four. Let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	10. Ep2Ch5 Choices

**Episode 2 Chapter 5 Choices**

"Let me in," Lily yelled. She was beginning to freak out. She had been locked out for five minutes. Ansley and Scott were crying. Scarlet was just standing there. Lily was furious.

She thought about breaking a window, but she didn't want to do that. Hearing the crash of the window would scare Ansley and Scott to death, and she didn't want to do that. They already seemed upset. At least from what she could hear.

"Please let me in…" Lily wiped away her tears as she began to cry. She hated that little girl, and she knew that was wrong, but she did. She absolutely hated her because of the strain she was putting on her marriage. It was all her fault that everything seemed to be falling apart.

She heard Spencer's car pull into the driveway. "Spencer," she yelled for him.

"Lily, what are you doing out here?"

"Your daughter locked me out of the house…Just open the damn door." She yelled at him. She didn't mean to yell at him, but she was so upset and it just came out.

Spencer opened the door and Lily ran to her crying babies.

Scarlet saw her dad and ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you are here daddy."

Spencer didn't know what to do. He felt like he was in the middle, and he hated it.

….

"Alright Millie…Why don't you talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"That's understandable, but I want to listen to what you have to say."

"I have nothing to say…So why don't we just sit here and you'll get paid and my dad will be happy."

"Your dad?" She questioned. "You didn't say your mom?"

"My mom is dead, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"What about Brooke?"

"Brooke's a bitch, and she won't be apart of our lives much longer. She'll do something to screw up everything like she did last time." Millie spoke with so much anger in her voice.

Louise nodded. It was obvious that Millie was so upset because of Brooke. At least they had a starting point.

…

Jamie and Carter are about to walk into the café. "Hey guys," Jessica says as she walks out of the café.

"Hey Jessica," Carter gave her a hug.

"How did it go with Peyton?'

"She signed me to the label. I start working on stuff tomorrow."

'Yes," Jamie smiled and the hugged her. "That's awesome."

From across the street Breanne had seen them hugging. She got in her car and drove away. They had only been broken up for one day and Jamie was already moving on with someone else.

….

Jacey opens her door to see her dad standing in front of her. "Hey dad I wasn't expecting you."

"You know that's funny because I wasn't expecting my wife to show up at my front door this morning either, but she did."

"Oh wow…Rebecca is here." Jacey was excited.

"You should not have sent her that text message Jacey. Our marriage is over. I told you that."

"No…You love her."

"Yeah well somewhere along the way she stopped loving me." Mouth looked down. "Just stay out of it Jacey. My life and marriage is none of your business. So just stay out of it." Mouth yelled and then instead of staying he walked out.

Jacey couldn't believe how mad he was. She was not expecting that at all.

…

Elizabeth and Noah were lying on the couch. Noah slipped away when he heard Emma crying. He walked into the nursery and picked up his crying daughter. She was burning up. Noah was beginning to really worry about her.

Maybe Elizabeth was right to worry.

Noah didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to Emma or Elizabeth.

They were his whole world.

…..

Lily was in the kitchen putting away the groceries. She was still upset.

Spencer walked in. He could tell that she wasn't happy. "Do you need some help?"

"No I've got it." She snapped at him.

"Lily…"

"Where's Scarlet? Did you talk to her?"

"She's in her room. She was just playing."

Lily's face turned red as if she had just spent all day out in the sun. "Oh yeah right Spencer," her voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either. "She did it on purpose. I can't believe you aren't going to do anything about it."

"She's going through a lot Lily. We just have to give her time."

"You know what," she began to yell. "I am so damn sick of hearing that. It has been six months…Six damn months Spencer…She has had plenty of time to adjust. And you have to stop letting her get away with it. The kids could have been hurt when she was playing her so called joke."

"I'm sorry Lily, but…"

"But nothing…I am sick of hearing the buts. You better do something with your daughter because I can't take much more of this." She slammed the can of tuna on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

Spencer knew exactly what he could do. He didn't want to, but he thought that it would help.

…..

Brooke and Nathan are in the kitchen. They hadn't been home long and as soon as they brought Millie back she ran straight up to her room.

They were both surprised to see that Hunter hadn't made it home. They had after all grounded him.

"I guess he didn't take me seriously." Nathan sighed. "I know that he is a responsible kid, but I'm his dad and he is supposed to listen to me."

"Nathan…"

"No…you know what he just doubled his punishment. It's going to be home and school for him for three weeks."

"Nate," Brooke thought it would be best if he calmed down before Hunter got home.

"I don't care if he is a dad. He's still a teenager, and he is still my responsibility."

Nathan stopped speaking when he heard Hunter come in with Ally.

"Hunter, could you come in here please?"

"Yeah," Hunter walked in after he placed Ally into her playpen. He knew that his dad was going to be mad at him. He was supposed to be home right after school, but he chose not to come home.

"Where were you? I thought I told you to be here after school."

"You did," Hunter sat down on the bar stool. "But I had something that I had to take care of."

"And what exactly was that?"

"I'm going to get an apartment dad. I'm moving out."

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. "Excuse me."

"I think that it would be best if I raised Ally on my own. McKenzie is going to help me."

"No…You will have to kill me first." Nathan yelled. "Because that's not going to happen."

….

McKenzie walked up to her house and saw that Mark was waiting on her. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe we should talk."

"Yeah me too…I actually have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"Hunter and I are going to move into an apartment together. We're going to raise Ally together."

"No way."

"Yeah…I think it is a good idea. I would get to see my daughter every day."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you in love with him?"

"No," McKenzie really wasn't. "I love you." That was the first time she had ever said those words to him.

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you."

Mark just stood there. Not knowing what to say.

McKenzie had the feeling that he didn't love her back, and if he didn't that was going to break her heart.

…..

Peyton walked into the house. Lucas was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry I'm late. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah we all have. The kids are upstairs doing their homework or playing or something."

"You are such a good father."

"Zander is asleep, but you could wake him if you want."

"No I don't want to do that." She sat down next to her husband. "I had a good day at work, but you can't take every day off to take care of the kids."

"I already have."

"What are you talking about?" she rested her head on his chest.

"I quit."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a stay at home dad so that you won't lose everything you have worked so hard for. I can't let that happen."

"Lucas you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want too."

Peyton really had married the best man in the world.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her. He knew he was doing the right thing for his family.

….

Spencer answers the knock at the door.

"Miranda," he was glad to see her.

"Where's Scarlet?"

"Aunt Miranda," she ran into her arms. "I'm so happy that you are here."

Miranda smiled at Spencer. She was happy that she was there too.

Lily watched from the doorway. She kind of hoped that Miranda would take the little girl and run away.

…

Ellie walks into her bathroom and looks at the pregnancy test she had taken a few days ago. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to tell Riley. He had to know that she was pregnant.

…

**Alright so there is the end of episode 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have finished writing episode 3, but I don't know how great it is because I had write parts of it here and there, and I hate when I have to do that. So I hope you guys will like it. **

**Spoilers: **

**Lily and Spencer continue to grow apart. **

**Scarlett spends time with Miranda, and Spencer makes a decision. **

**Hunter wants to prove to his dad that he doesn't need him. **

**Nathan struggles with his two teenage children. **

**Brooke goes to New York to visit a friend. **

**Peyton finds a letter. **

**Savannah is in panic mode. **

**Charlie is confused. **

**Riley and Ellie have different opinions about the pregnancy. **

**Alright so let me know what you thought! I can't wait to read what you have to say. **


	11. Ep3Ch1 Truths

**Episode 3 Chapter 1 Truths **

"_When you think you have it all figured out you quickly learn that you never have anything figured out for too long." Peyton's voice could be heard. _

It had been a few days in Tree Hill. Hunter and Millie weren't talking to their dad. Nathan hated it. He hated when his kids were mad at him.

Brooke walked downstairs carrying a suitcase. Nathan's heart literally dropped into his stomach.

"Brooke, what's going on? Are you leaving me again?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled and kissed his forehead. "Not forever…Just a few days."

"Why?"

"I wanted to check on things in New York. I need to make sure everything is moving smoothly up there."

"Oh," Nathan was disappointed. "You can't leave me here by myself. The kids hate me."

Brooke let out a slight chuckle. "They do not hate you Nathan. They are just a little mad. They will get over it. Besides Sophie is on your side."

"Yeah well once she turns thirteen she'll hate me too."

"That's never going to happen." She kissed his cheek. "I won't be gone long."

"Okay…but you better hurry back…I'm going to miss you a whole lot."

"I'm going to miss you too husband." They kissed again before Brooke grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

Nathan set back down on the couch until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hunter," he stood up and walked to the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Ally to the park."

"Hunter…"

"She's only a year old dad. You can't ground her too."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No that's okay…I just want to spend some time with my daughter." Hunter said coldly.

"Well," Nathan was obviously hurt. "Be home in an hour."

"Yes warden."

"Hey Hunter…please don't call me that. I'm your dad."

"That's funny…you're acting a lot like a warden."

"No I'm acting like your father…"Nathan argued with him. "I'm sorry you are mad at me, but I'm not going to let you move out and play house with someone who abandoned you."

"I'm not playing house with McKenzie."

"Yeah I know because I am not going to let that happen."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Come on Ally…We have to be home in an hour."

Hunter walked out of the house.

Nathan hated the distance between them. He hated that Hunter was mad at him.

….

McKenzie was about to walk out of her house when Mark walked up.

"Hey," he kisses her. "My parents are watching Levi today. I thought we could spend the day together."

"Oh," she made a face. "That sounds awesome, but I'm meeting Hunter and Ally in a few minutes."

"What?"

"Hunter wants to talk about moving in together."

"I thought his dad said no." 

"Hunter is going to get emancipated."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh…"

"Yeah…You're welcomed to come with me though."

"No that's okay."

"Mark, don't be mad at me please."

"I'm not mad."

"Yeah you are I can tell. I thought things were getting better. I mean you know that I love you."

"I know."

"And you love me too."

"I love you too." Mark kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He had finally told her how he felt. But that didn't stop him from feeling jealous and overwhelmed with Hunter constantly being in their lives. Hunter was his friend, but he knew their history, and he also knew that Hunter probably still loved McKenzie.

…

Millie is standing outside of her therapist's office. She couldn't believe that her dad had actually let her go by herself. He was going to pick her up as soon as it was over.

She hated that no one even asked her what happened at the party. No one cared to hear what went on in that bedroom. But she didn't want to talk to them anyway. She hated them all. And she hated her therapist most of all.

She took one look at the door and decided to bolt. She was already grounded for life so it didn't really matter what she did.

….

Riley meets Ellie at the River Court. He kisses her cheek. "I've missed you."

"Yeah…"

"Ellie are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm not going to lie to you Riley…I've been trying to figure out how I was going to tell you this…it's…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I need you to go with me to the doctor."

"Yeah of course…It'll be okay." He touches her arm. "No one ever has to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't say anything about the abortion."

Ellie looked shocked. "I'm not having an abortion Riley. If I'm pregnant I'm keeping my baby. Why would you even suggest anything like that?"

He shook his head. "We can't have a kid. We're not old enough."

"Yeah but you were old enough to sleep with me." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You know if you don't want to go to the doctor with me don't…But don't weasel your way out of helping me with this child. You got me pregnant and you are going to help me."

"I love you Ellie. Let's go to the doctor." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

He couldn't promise her anything.

She sighed and followed him to the car.

…

Clare walks downstairs. "Hey dad," she sits down at the bar.

"Hey sweetheart…What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know yet. I might read a book or something."

"Oh," Andy smiled. "I thought you might spend it with Smith."

"Dad, I can't. He's out of town remember…"

"Really?"

"Yeah he's been out of town for a month now. But you already knew that." Clare rolled her eyes. She didn't like it when he tried to be funny.

"But I'm back," Smith walked in the house.

Clare was excited. She stood up from her chair, and ran into his arms.

Andy smiled. He had actually grown to like Smith. He wasn't such a bad guy.

…

Spencer walks into the kitchen. Lily is putting away the dishes. "Hi…"

Lily doesn't say anything.

"Lily you can't keep ignoring me."

"What? What do you want?"

"I was just going to tell you that Scott and Ansley are with my mom, and Scarlet is with Miranda. She likes spending time with her."

"That's great." Lily said coldly.

"You need some help with those dishes?"

"No," Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Spencer shook his head. He was so tired of the silent treatment. It sucked.

….

Elizabeth walks out of Emma's room. She was holding Emma and she was screaming. "Noah," she yells out for him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's burning up."

"Damn it…We're going to take her to the emergency room." He touches her forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay."

….

**Let me know what you thought. I can't wait to read it. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**LeytonLove123**

**RockieWriter**

**OTHGirl24**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Arubagirl0926**

**I think Ur Superman **

**Christopher's Mommy **

**Suze 18 **

**Saints and Sailors**

**Thanks again. I hope you guys enjoy this episode! **

**And hope you all have a great week!**


	12. Ep3Ch2 Truths

**Episode 3 Chapter 2 Truths**

Daniel is sitting at the café. Jeremy walks in and sits next to him. "So I feel like this is kind of weird."

"Why?" Daniel already knew what the answer would be.

"We're not friends. I mean we're not enemies or anything like that, but I don't think I've ever talked to you. So it was kind of weird when you called and said you wanted to meet me."

"I have this idea."

"Okay," Jeremy nodded. "I'm waiting."

"I think that we should be business partners."

"Okay now I'm even more confused."

"I think that we should work together. I know that you're not really doing anything."

"I work at the grocery store. I happen to like my job."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah…that's going to be a great career for you."

"Okay…I'm leaving."

"Wait," Daniel stopped him. "I have a ton of money that Andy gave me, and I have a few ideas, but I need someone to work with."

"I don't really have anything to offer. I work at a grocery store."

"I know that." Daniel chuckled. "But I think that we would work well together."

"So what do you have in mind?"

Daniel smiled. He knew this was going to be a great idea.

…

Miranda and Scarlett are eating ice cream. "Is your ice cream good Scarlett?"

"It's the best," Scarlett smiled. She was so happy when she was with Miranda.

"Good…Mine is pretty awesome too."

"I want you to be my mommy. I don't like Lily."

"Sweetheart."

"She's mean. I want you to marry my daddy and be my new mommy…not her." Scarlett continued to eat her ice cream.

…

Lily is dusting.

Spencer walks in.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm almost done." She doesn't even look at him.

"Okay…Do you want to go out later?"

"No…I have to go to the café, and then I'm going to pick up the kids. I don't like it when they aren't home at night."

"Lily," he stops her from walking away. "I love you. And I hate it when you shut me out. We have to fix this. I can't take it. I don't want us to fall apart."

"I don't want that either." Lily pulls away from him. "I'm going to finish cleaning." She walks out of the room.

Spencer felt like he was dying. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted his wife back.

…

Jamie walks into Summer's house. She was in the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing? You are supposed to be in bed."

"I was hungry."

"Come on…Get back over here." He helped her to the couch. "I'll get you something to eat."

"No that's okay. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I wanted to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been over lately. I've been spending a lot of time with Carter."

"That's understandable Jamie. He's your son."

"Yeah well it's been hard for him. Breanne and I broke up."

Summer looked surprised. "I'm sorry Jamie."

"It's for the best. We had too many problems. They couldn't be fixed."

"Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

Jamie smiled, "I'm supposed to be asking you that question. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. This little one keeps kicking but I'm doing well."

"That's great." He looked around. "Do you mind if I just hang out here for awhile?"

"I think I'd like that a lot." She smiled and scooted over. Jamie sat beside her. He really liked spending time with Summer.

….

Clare and Smith are walking around the park. "I am so happy that you are home."

"Me too," he stops walking and kisses her gently. "I love you so much Clare."

"I love you too." She smiles at him but he doesn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I think you forgot who I am? I know you almost better than you know yourself. So what's wrong?"

Smith looks down. "I got a job offer in Georgia. It's a pretty awesome job Clare. I just…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Clare didn't want him to go. He couldn't go.

…..

Mick walks into Deb's apartment. "Thanks for letting me come in."

"Mick…"

"I love you Deb. I want to marry you."

"I can't marry you Mick. And if that's why you came over then I think that you should leave…I can't explain it to you again."

"You never explained it to me…You just said you couldn't marry me."

"I care about you Mick, but I can't get married. I promised myself I would never get married again, and I'm not going to marry you."

"But you want to sleep with me."

Deb nodded.

"You know what…it was a waste of my time to come here…If you can't marry me then I don't want to have a relationship with you."

"Then that's your choice Mick…But I'm not changing my mind. I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." With that said Mick walks out of her apartment.

…

Riley and Ellie are sitting in the doctor's office. Riley is holding her hand.

"I'm nervous…I'm so nervous Riley."

"I know me too." He did not want her to be pregnant. If she was pregnant it would ruin everything.

….

McKenzie and Hunter are at the park with Ally. She is running around in circles. "She is having a good time."

"Sometimes I get scared that she is going to get hurt."

"Yeah well we can't protect her from everything."

"I know, but I'm going to try." Hunter smiled. "I'm glad that we can finally talk about this stuff."

"Me too Hunter…I…"

"Don't say it," he touched her hand gently. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Okay…"

"Besides we're not here to talk about this…We are here to talk about how incredibly stupid my father is being."

"You're still grounded?"

"Yeah…and he won't let me move out. It's ridiculous. I have a daughter. I should be able to do the things that I want to do for my daughter."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to get emancipated. That's the best thing for me and for Ally and for you." He smiled.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yeah…I want to raise my daughter with her mother. That was always my plan, and it still is. This is one battle my dad won't win."

….

Lily is about to go into the café when Nathan stops her. "Hey…"

"Oh hey…"

"Spencer said that you would be here."

"Yeah…" Lily was a little distant. She had been that way with everyone lately.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…let's walk…" They started to walk away from the café. "What's up?"

"Millie," Nathan took a deep breath. She was a hard subject in his life. "She's a mess."

"I've heard that things haven't been going great."

"Oh that's probably the understatement of the year."

"She's a teenager. It will get better."

"I don't think so…I mean I want it to but I just I don't see her changing anytime soon." Nathan stopped walking. "Could you talk to her for me? I know you've been through something similar to this."

"Oh Nathan I'm pretty sure I was a lot worse than Millie. I was having sex when I was her age."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure that she isn't having sex."

"Oh," Lily sighed. "I'll talk to her Nathan. I'll explain how things went with me. I guess I'm the poster child for screwing up."

"No way Lil…You have the perfect life."

"Or so I thought."

"What?"

"You know it's nothing. I've got to get back to the café. But I'll swing by in a couple of hours to talk to Millie."

"Thank you Lily…I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Lily walked away.

Nathan couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her. He knew about Scarlett, but he never imagined that she would take it this hard.

…

Millie is sitting on the bleachers at the River Court. Joey walks up. "What do you want? I got all twenty of your messages."

"We need to talk about what happened that night."

"Nothing happened Millie. You passed out before anything could happen."

"Well see…" Millie stood up. "You were going to rape me. I know it."

"I wasn't. You can't rape the willing Millie. And that night you were definitely willing."

"You drugged me."

"No," Joey shook his head. "You drank too much. I didn't drug you. And if you tell anyone that I did you would be lying."

"No…I know that you did."

"No I didn't." He was sure of it. She was already so drunk that he didn't have to slip her anything, and before he could actually have any fun with her she passed out.

"You know what pisses me off is that no one even asked me what happened at the party. They didn't even care that I could have been raped or worse…But you know what if I told them that I was raped they would believe me…And my dad would go after you."

"But you weren't raped." Joey yelled at her.

"Yeah but I could probably get away with it."

"You are a bitch."

"Just don't mess with me Joey…Remember I can make your life a living hell." She smiled at him and walked right passed him.

….

Savannah runs into the house in panic. "DAD….DAD….DAD…" She screams for Lucas.

"What?" Lucas runs downstairs. "You're little brother is asleep."

"Who got the mail today?"

"I don't know." Lucas squinted.

"Dad…this is serious…I always get the mail."

"I know, but maybe someone else wanted to get it."

"No," she was freaking out. "I get the mail. I always get the mail. This is bad…This is really bad."

"Savannah Scott," Lucas shakes his head. "It's just the mail."

"Ah," she screams before running upstairs.

Lucas didn't know what to think. Maybe it was a girl thing.

…

Peyton is at the studio staring at a letter addressed to Charlie. It had Lindsay Strauss's name in the return address.

She couldn't believe after all these years she had finally tried to contact Charlie.

She didn't know if she should open it or give it to Charlie. She didn't want to give it to Charlie. She didn't want things to change for them.

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought! **


	13. Ep3Ch3 Truths

**Episode 3 Chapter 3 Truths**

Savannah has searched the house for the mail. She knocks on Charlie's door. "Hey…"

"Oh hey what's up? I heard you screaming earlier."

"Did you get the mail today?"

"No," he laughed. "I never get the mail. That's your job."

"Right…well I can't find it anywhere."

"Maybe mom got it…you know it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah right…not a big deal at all." Savannah walked out of the room. If he only knew….It was a huge deal.

…

Peyton is staring at the letter. It wasn't her letter to read. But how could she not read it. She needed to know what Lindsay had to say.

She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

….

Nathan's phone starts ringing. "Hello…yes this is he. What? Okay thank you for letting me know." Nathan hung up the phone. "Damn it." He couldn't believe that Millie never made it to her therapy session.

He was about to walk out the door when Joey walked up. "Hi…"

"Who are you? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I'm Joey, and I need to talk to you about Millie, and what happened the night of the party."

…

Millie walks into the café, and Lily sees her. "Millie," she walks towards her. "I think we should talk."

"I don't think so."

"Please…let's take a walk."

"Are you going to keep bugging me until I talk to you?"

"Yeah probably," Lily smiled.

"Fine…but what you have to say won't change anything."

…..

"So come on what do you say?" Daniel asked Jeremy again. "Will you go into business with me?"

"Like you said I don't really have anything else going for me at the moment."

"Yes…Jeremy I know that you won't regret this."

Jeremy nods his head. "I sure hope you are right."

…

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting in the emergency room. "Noah…I can't believe that she is still sick. They told us that it was just a cold, but she is burning up." Elizabeth touches her sleeping daughter's forehead again.

Noah touches her shoulder. "It's going to be okay Elizabeth. They will figure out what is wrong with her, and she will be okay. Our little girl will be okay."

"I don't know. I don't know what I would do without her."

"We will never have to find out. She will be okay."

….

"I don't want you to leave." Clare and Smith are still in the park. "I love you, and we have been through so much together. I don't want that to be over."

"It won't be over." He touched her face. "If I leave that doesn't mean the end of us. We will always be together."

"I love you." Was all that she could say.

"I love you too Clare." He kissed her lips. "I don't want to leave. But this job…it's a good one. It pays well, and I think that I could have a future there."

"Then you should take it, and we will figure out everything else along the way." She smiled.

"I don't want to leave you." Smith repeated, and then knelt on one knee. "I love you Clare, and I let you get away once, and I'll be damned if I do that again. So will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Clare was not expecting a proposal.

…

"Thanks for coming over man," Mark tells Jason as he walks in the door.

"No problem…What's wrong?"

"McKenzie…"

"Okay…what's wrong with McKenzie?"

"Hunter…"

"You are getting good at these one word conversations, but remember that I can't read your mind."

"I think they are going to get back together."

"How can they get back together when you and McKenzie are together?"

"I don't know." Mark sighed. "They have a kid together."

"Yeah but she loves you. You have nothing to worry about." Jason reassured him.

"I don't know. They have a connection."

"You mean they slept together."

Mark nodded.

"Then sleep with her."

"What?"

"Sleep with her…if you sleep with her then you guys will have the same connection."

"Jason…I…"

"Don't make excuses. The two of you are in love, and having sex is what you do when you are in love."

Mark didn't know what to say. He was right, but he and McKenzie were supposed to have something so much more than sex.

...

"I'll take Ally for the day." McKenzie told Hunter. "If you are sure that you want to get emancipated."

"I am positive that is what I want. It is what I have to do for my little girl." He hands Ally to McKenzie. "My dad doesn't understand, but maybe one day he will."

"Maybe," McKenzie was just worried that he was going to drive a wedge between himself and his dad. And she didn't want him to do that.

…

Summer and Jamie are watching television together.

"You know this has really helped me."

"What?" Summer asked.

"Hanging out with you…it has taken my mind off the last six years of my life."

"Good…I'm glad I could help you for a change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have really been there for me Jamie. I don't know what I would do without you. You've really stepped up, and Chase would be really proud of you."

Jamie chuckles. "You know it's so funny. I used to hate Chase, and then something happened and we became brothers…And…I'll always be here for you Summer…Always."

Summer was so lucky to have Jamie in her life.

…..

Riley and Ellie are standing outside of the clinic. "Wow…" Riley spoke first.

"Yeah," Ellie looked down at the ground.

Riley pulled her into a hug. "At least you are not pregnant. That would have been horrible."

"Really…yeah…"

"Yeah Ellie I mean…we are only seventeen. We can't have kids. We just…we can't."

"Yeah I know."

"Maybe one day." He pulls her into a hug, and Ellie just looks really sad.

…

Brooke walks into an office in New York. She hadn't been there in years, and it brought back memories. Good memories…at least….

"Brooke," a woman stepped out of the back. "Oh my God," she runs and hugs her as tight as she possibly can.

"Hi Melinda," Brooke hugged her. "I am so happy to see you."

"I can't believe you are here. And you look amazing."

"Thanks…"

"I heard about Chase. I wanted to come to the funeral."

"Yeah…I've just learned to take it day by day."

Melinda hugs her again. "What brings you here?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

Melinda immediately knew what she was talking about. "Brooke, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Please Melinda…I need to find him."

…

Peyton is reading the letter Lindsay wrote.

_Dear Charlie, _

_ I miss you. I know that is how I always start my letters but it is the truth. I miss you more and more each day. I can imagine that you are almost all grown up now. I wish that I could see you…But you have made it very clear that you don't want to see me. I understand, but I was hoping that one day you would write me back. I guess you've never felt like it. After all you have a pretty awesome father and mother…You don't need me. You never did. _

_ I want you to know that I thought that I was making the right decision for you. I never wanted you to think that I was abandoning you because I didn't love you because that couldn't be farther from the truth. I love you with all that I am. That is why I gave you to Peyton and your father. _

_ My address is attached if you want to write me back. I don't plan on moving anytime soon. If I don't hear from you this time I will understand that you want nothing to do with me, and I will never write you again. I just hope that you keep my letters and read them from time to time to remind you that I did and that I do love you so very much. _

_Love, _

_Lindsay_

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon. **


	14. Ep3Ch4 Truths

**Episode 3 Chapter 4 Truths **

Peyton walks into the house. "Lucas," she yells for him. "Lucas..Lucas…Lucas…."

"What?" Lucas walks down the stairs. "What's with all the screaming? We do have a sleeping son."

"This is serious Lucas." She pulls him into the office. "I don't know what to do."

"Okay…could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought she was out of our lives forever."

Lucas still didn't know what was wrong.

"Who?"

"Lindsay," she hands him the letter.

Lucas just stares at it. "Oh…" He didn't know what else to say.

…

Miranda opens her apartment door to see Spencer. "You're early."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Daddy," Scarlett walked into the room. "I'm not ready to leave."

"You don't have too Scarlett. You can stay with Miranda for as long as you want."

Miranda was shocked.

…

Lily and Millie are walking.

"I know exactly what you are going to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah…You were just like me when you were my age, and you regret it." Millie stopped walking.

"Okay yeah Millie…I regret the kind of person I was when I was your age. And I wish I would have waited…I wish Spencer could have been my one and only."

Millie shook her head. "My dad shouldn't have sent you to talk to me Lily. You are my role model. I mean you slept around and did whatever the hell you wanted too and you have the perfect life now. I strive to be just like you."

"My life is not perfect." Lily shook her head. "I wish I would have been a better person. And I know you are going to wish the same thing one day."

"Yeah I doubt it. I like who I am."

Millie steps away from Lily. "I'm going to be who I want to be and there is not a damn thing that you can do about it." Millie walks away.

Lily sighs. That's not the way that conversation was supposed to go.

…

"I'm sorry about what happened with your daughter." Joey started to explain.

"What exactly happened to my daughter?"

"I can be ass sometimes, and I knew that she was drunk and that she would probably put out."

"I think I need to kick your ass." Nathan stood up.

"Wait…I know I took a big risk coming here today, but you have to know the truth. I never even touched your daughter once we got up to that room. She passed out while I was in the bathroom. And I didn't give her any kind of pill." He sighed, "I would never do that to a girl. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Why are you telling me all of this if nothing happened?"

"Because I think your daughter has a problem…She told me today that she was going to tell everyone that I raped her. So I just wanted you to know the truth."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"I would not have come in here if I really would have done any kind of harm to your daughter. I thought you would want to know the truth."

Nathan sighed. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

"But you better stay away from my daughter. I never want to see you around her ever again."

"Yes sir…"

He shakes his head. "And word to the wise…girls just want to be loved."

"Yes sir…I know that." Joey walked out of the house.

Nathan closed the door. "Now I have to go find my daughter." He couldn't believe how much trouble Millie was causing in the town of Tree Hill.

…

McKenzie walks up to her front porch with Ally in her arms. "Hey," Mark stands up from the porch swing.

"Oh hey…what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could spend some time together." He smiled. "But I see that you have Ally."

"Yeah Hunter had some things to do so I am going to keep her for the night."

"You could call a babysitter. Or maybe my parents could watch her."

"That's okay Mark. I want to spend some time with her."

Mark nods. "Right…" She always wanted to spend time with someone other than him.

"But we can go out tomorrow. It will be fun. Or you could go get Levi, and we could all hang out.

"I think I'm just going to go."

"Wait…don't…Mark, are you okay?"

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

McKenzie nodded. She got the feeling that things were definitely changing for them.

….

Smith was still on one knee. "Say something…anything."

"I want to be with you forever, but there is no way my dad would go along with this. He would forbid us from getting married."

"Clare…don't say no to me just because of your father…Say yes and we will figure everything out."

"Are you only asking because you have to leave?"

He stands up and touches her face. "No…I'm asking you because I love you, and because I can't imagine not being with you. I want to be your husband."

Clare smiled. "I want to be your wife."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course…Yes!"

Smith jumped up and down and placed the ring on her finger.

…

Noah and Elizabeth were sitting next to their sick daughter's crib. She had been admitted to the hospital, and they had placed an IV into her little arm. Elizabeth had to hold her hand as she screamed.

Elizabeth was freaking out. She was so afraid that she was going to lose her little girl.

"Do you think we should call our parents?"

"No…I want to wait until after we talk to the doctor. I don't want to worry them."

"Elizabeth," he wiped away a tear from her eye. "She is going to be fine. She is a fighter just like you."

He wanted to make all her fears go away, but he couldn't. In all honesty, he was freaking out inside too. He didn't want to lose his precious little girl.

…

"Hey," Drake said as he walked into Savannah's house.

"What are you doing here?" Savannah was still freaking out about the missing later.

"I thought we were going to hang out."

"I can't hang out with you. I have to freak out."

"Okay…but why?" He touched her shoulder.

"Because my brother's life is about to change drastically, and he may hate me forever."

Drake was confused, but he hugged her anyway. He felt it might help the situation, and he loved hugging her.

…..

Lucas puts down the letter. "Wow…She makes it sound like she has sent a lot of these letters."

"Yeah Lucas…What are we going to do? I don't want this bitch anywhere near my son."

Lucas doesn't say anything.

"Oh but wait…He is not my son. Charlie isn't my son. He is hers, and…" Peyton was so upset. "The truth is he isn't my son…He is your son…But he isn't mine."

Charlie was standing at the door. He overheard her. He ran upstairs.

"What was that?" Lucas had heard him.

Peyton shrugged. "I love Charlie so much Lucas. I don't want anyone to take him away from me."

Lucas held her in his arms. He wasn't going to let that happen.

….

Brooke and Melinda are now sitting down in Melinda's office. "Brooke…I have no idea where he is."

"I have to find him. I need to see him."

"Brooke, he won't be Chase."

"I know, but I just want to see him. I…" She shakes her head. "You know I have never even told anyone about this. I never even told Chase, and now…He can never find out that he had a twin brother." Brooke wipes her tears away.

…

**Okay so were you guys expecting that? I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. I promise. **


	15. Ep3Ch5 Truths

**Episode 3 Chapter 5 Truths**

Riley and Ellie walk up to her house. "You better go. If my dad sees you he'll go postal."

"So what? I don't care…We just went through something pretty major. We need to be together right now."

Ellie shook her head. "Riley I think maybe our dads were right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we need sometime apart."

"What?" Riley was confused. "I thought you were okay with sneaking around."

A tear fell from her eye. "Riley…I thought I was pregnant, and…"

"Well we don't have to have sex."

"I just think that we need to be apart for a while. It will make us appreciate one another better."

"I don't get it. I thought we had a good thing going. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No…it's just a break."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We just need some time."

"You are mad at me because I suggested that you get an abortion."

Ellie didn't say anything.

"I knew it. We're just so young. I'm not ready to be a father."

"That's why I think we should take a step back and re-evaluate things. It's only for a month."

"Fine," Riley was mad. "If this is what you want then fine." He storms off.

"Riley," she calls out for him, but he doesn't say anything. He just keeps walking.

Ellie loved him and she always would, but they had moved way too fast and really needed to slow down.

…..

Millie's therapist is walking out of her office. "Wait," Millie runs towards her.

"I'm sorry Miss Scott but you are late."

"I know, but I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm sorry but it will have to wait."

"No…please…."

"We can meet tomorrow…just call in to see when I'm free." Louise walked away.

"If you can't talk to her maybe you will talk to me."

Millie turned around to see her dad standing behind her.

"It is definitely time for us to talk."

Millie made a face. She couldn't avoid the inevitable.

…

Charlie is in his room. He grabs a bag.

Savannah walks in. "What are you doing?"

"I just overheard…" He couldn't even say it. "It doesn't matter."

"Wait…what are you doing? Talk to me Charlie."

"I just heard your mom tell dad that…" He sighed.

"Okay wait a minute…why did you just call mom my mom?"

"Because she's not my mom…you know I never thought about it, but she's not. I don't want to stay here tonight…I'm going to go to a friend's house."

"Mom is your mom."

"Not according to her." Charlie was so upset.

"Charlie…I…um…you…" She didn't know how to say it.

"Charlie," Lucas walked into the room followed by Peyton. "We need to talk to you."

Savannah knew that they had found the letter, and her secret was finally going to come out.

…

"I'm sorry," Doctor Hall told Elizabeth and Noah. "I wish that we would have caught this before now."

"We brought her to see a doctor in the clinic almost a week ago. They said she just had a cold." Elizabeth was so upset.

The doctor shook his head. "She may have had a cold then, but she has pneumonia now. We're going to have to keep her in the hospital."

"Is she going to be okay?" Noah asked.

"We're going to start her medicine and give her fluids. I promise we're going to do everything we can to make sure she's okay. We just have to get her fever down."

Elizabeth held onto Noah's hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe her little girl was sick. She just wanted to protect her and make her feel better.

Daniel walked in.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Doctor Hall walked out.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"We just have to wait and see. My little girl is pretty sick." Noah told him.

"Well I'm here for you guys anything that you need all you have to do is ask." Daniel looked at Elizabeth, and she just looked away.

…

Millie and Nathan walked into the house. "Okay dad…You were really silent in the car. I thought you were going to yell at me."

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Okay so the silent treatment pretty much sucks."

"Yeah well the way you have been acting pretty much sucks." Nathan told her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work anymore Millie."

"Okay so what do you want me to say?"

"It's not what I want you to say…it's how I want you to act." Nathan sighed. "You have to do better Millie or else I will have to do something drastic."

"What do you mean by drastic?"

"Keep acting the way you have been acting and you'll find out." Nathan started to walk into the kitchen but then turned around. "Go to your room."

Millie nodded and walked upstairs. She didn't care what her dad had planned for her she liked who she was, and she wasn't going to change….Not for anyone….

…

Miranda and Spencer are sitting in her living room, and Scarlett is in Miranda's bedroom playing.

"I don't understand what you are saying Spencer. Do you want me to keep Scarlett?"

"Not forever, but I have to fix my marriage…I have to work things out with my wife, and Scarlett seems to hate her…I love my daughter very much, but she seems to love you very much."

"I still don't get it."

"I want you to keep Scarlett for a few days. Please…"

"I don't mind." Miranda told him.

"Wait," Scarlett walked out of the bedroom. "Do you not want me to go back home with you?"

"No I do Scarlett, but I think you and Lily need to take a break from each other for a few days." He kissed her forehead. "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"But I get to come home right?"

"Yeah…you can come home in a few days after you have spent some time with Miranda…But when you come back you have to start getting along with Lily. I know you don't like her Scarlett, but I love her, and she is my wife, and she is your stepmother. And you don't have a choice."

Scarlett just looks at him.

"I love you sweetheart." He hugs her. "And everything will be okay if you give Lily a chance. She's a good person, and if you get to know her I think you will understand that."

"Okay daddy." She gives him a hug.

Spencer sure hoped that things would get better for all of them.

….

Melinda hands Brooke a piece of paper. "This is the only information I have on him. He was raised in Oregon, but I don't know anything else about him."

"Do you think you could find out?"

"I can try." Melinda smiled. "Brooke…do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"I have to find him. Chase's wife is having a baby, and I want him to know that he has a family out there…a blood family."

Melinda nods. "We will try to find him Brooke, but I'm not sure that he's going to care."

"He has to care. I need him to care."

"He's not Chase."

"No but he's going to look a whole lot like him…and right now…That's what I need."

…..

Clare and Smith walk into Andy's kitchen.

"Hey dad…where's mom?"

"She went grocery shopping…what's up?"

Clare and Smith share a look.

"I'm waiting."

"I want to marry your daughter." Smith blurted out.

Andy looked surprised.

"But I need your permission."

"Hell yeah you need my permission."

"Daddy…"

"I don't understand why the two of you want to get married."

"I got a job in Georgia, and I am going to take it. I want Clare to come with me." Smith squeezed her hand. "I love her sir."

Andy smiled. "I know that."

"So can we get married?"

"I want you to finish high school. I think the two of you can spend eight months apart. This is your senior year Clare…I want you to finish."

"But after I finish…"

"You can marry Smith with my blessing."

Clare kisses him. They were going to have to do the long distance thing for eight months, but Clare was certain that they could handle it.

….

"Charlie we have something to give you." Peyton walked over to him. She notices his bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to spend the night with a friend."

"I don't think that is such a good idea Charlie. We really have something that we need to talk about."

Peyton hands Charlie the letter.

"What is this?"

"It's from Lindsay."

"You guys read it already?"

"I'm sorry. I was so upset when I saw that she sent you a letter." Peyton looked down.

"Why didn't you tell us that she had been sending you letters?" Lucas asked.

Charlie was confused. "I've never gotten a letter from her."

"But in the letter…just read it…" Lucas encouraged him.

Charlie skimmed over it. "I've never gotten a letter from her."

Savannah looked down.

Everyone looks at her.

"I'm sorry." She looks at them. "I found the first letter and I was so afraid I hid it. Then I found out that she would send a letter every two months." Savannah walked to the door. "Wait right here."

Charlie couldn't believe what was going on.

"Here," Savannah brought him a box of letters. "I'm sorry…but I guess Lindsay does really love you."

Charlie didn't know what to say. He was so confused.

Lucas and Peyton were both worried.

And Savannah knew that everyone would probably be mad at her.

…

Lily is in the kitchen unloading the groceries.

"Hi," Spencer walks in. "I was hoping I could help."

"Sure…" Lily didn't look at him. She just kept doing what she was doing. "Where's Scarlett?"

"She is staying the night with Miranda. Actually she is going to be staying with her for a few days."

Lily finally looks up at him. "Why?"

"Because I think sometime apart will do us some good."

"Oh are you leaving too?"

"No…I'm not going anywhere. I love you Lily Roberts, and I'm sorry that my past keeps coming back to haunt us. I wish I could change it, but I can't." He touches her face. "I love you."

Lily nods. "I love you too."

He leans in and kisses her. "The kids are with my mom."

"I love you Spencer, but sex isn't going to fix us." She pulled away.

"What is going to fix us?"

"Time," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Spencer sighed. He hoped it wouldn't take too much time. He was really beginning to miss her.

…

Nathan is sitting in the kitchen when Hunter walks in. "I told you an hour." Nathan stands up.

"I know…I had some things I need to take care of."

"I'm getting tired of this. I am in charge of you Hunter. I'm your father."

"Yeah well I talked to a lawyer today and I'm going to get emancipated from you just like you did to your parents."

Nathan shakes his head. "Over my dead body Hunter…I'm not going to let that happen." He refused to give up his son that easily.

…..

Daniel steps out of Emma's hospital room.

His phone rings. "Hello…Yes this is he. Um okay thank you." He hangs up. He couldn't believe it. He would finally know if Emma was his daughter or not.

…..

**Alright so there is the end of the episode. I hope you guys enjoyed it. A lot happened in this episode and a lot is going to happen in the next episode too. **

**Let me know what you thought! And I'll update soon. **


	16. Ep4Ch1 Angel Baby

**Episode 4 Chapter 1 Angel Baby **

"_The greatest gift from God is love." Summer's voice can be heard. _

Summer is sitting on the couch. She had been sitting there for so long her body was imprinted in the couch.

Jamie walked downstairs with Drew in tow.

"Good morning mommy," Drew gave her a hug. "Jamie is going to take me to the park with Carter."

"Okay baby that sounds like a lot of fun…" She turned towards Jamie. "Thank you for taking such good care of us."

"No problem…we will be back soon. Call me if you need anything. And remember don't get off that couch. The doctor said you needed to stay off your feet."

"I've been staying off my feet for two weeks. I'm tired of staying off my feet."

"Too bad," Jamie chuckled. "Doctor's orders," Jamie looks over at Drew. "Isn't that right big man?"

"That's right mommy. You have to mind your doctor." Drew gives her a kiss. "We will be back soon. We might even buy you a treat."

"Oooh…" She smiled. "I do like treats."

"It'll be a good one," Drew told her as he walked to the door. "Come on Jamie…let's go."

Jamie walked to the door. "We'll be back okay."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You don't always have to thank me. I love helping out, and I especially love Drew."

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

"I know you do." Jamie smiled at her and then walked out the door to catch up with Drew.

Summer smiled. Jamie really had been amazing. Chase would be so proud of him.

….

Lily was in the nursery getting Scott and Ansley dressed. "Hold still Scotty," she smiled at her wiggling baby boy.

"No," he argued with her.

"Yes little man…I have to get your pants on you."

Ansley was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. She was giggling.

"You're next," Lily smiled at her beautiful baby girl. She reminded her so much of her mother. She had dark brown hair almost black and it was very curly.

"Do you need some help?" Spencer said as he walked into the room.

"I thought you had to get to work."

"Well I have one shoot today, but it's not until later. I thought maybe we could have lunch together or something." He picked up Ansley and started putting her dress on her.

"Um…I really wish that I could, but I can't."

"Right…Lily please."

"Spencer…I want too, but I can't. I'm spending time with Summer today."

"What are you doing with the kids?"

"My brother is going to watch them. He hasn't gotten to see them in a while, and he misses them."

"Oh…"

"You should probably get Scarlett today." Lily had liked not having Scarlett around, but she knew it was time for her to come home.

"I…"

"Just bring her home Spencer…We can't keep avoiding the situation. We have to adjust."

"Okay…I'll pick her up today."

"Maybe you should have lunch with her…It'll be fun." Lily smiled at Scott. "You look so handsome little man."

"Mama," he hugged her. "Lub…"

"I lub you too." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Ansley looked left out. "Keese," she told her mom.

Lily gave her a kiss. "I lub you too." She tickled her stomach and she started giggling.

Scott pointed to Spencer. "Lub daddy…"

Lily smiled and looked at her husband. "I lub daddy too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That was the first time in a few days that she had kissed him, and he would definitely take what he could get.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I really do you love you."

Spencer nodded. That was exactly what he needed to hear. Things were going to get better for them.

…

Riley was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. Lucas knocked on the door and walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Riley continued to stare at the screen.

"You've been doing nothing for the last few days. What's up with that?" Lucas sat on Riley's bed.

"I have nothing else to do. Ellie and I are on break." Riley still didn't look at Lucas.

"Yeah well I know that I told you the two of you couldn't see each other, but come on Riley I know the two of you are probably sneaking around."

Riley shook his head. "Not this time. We're taking a break for real."

Lucas was confused and squinted at him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Riley finally turned to look at him.

"I'm not really giving you a choice." Lucas gave him the look.

Riley shakes his head. He didn't really want to tell him, but he didn't want to lie to him either. "We had a pregnancy scare, and we didn't agree about what we should do about it."

Lucas felt his heart drop into his chest. "It was just a scare."

"Yeah…She's not pregnant."

Lucas nodded. He was relieved.

"Is it bad that the first thing that came into my mind was that she should have an abortion because we are way too young to be parents?"

"It was because you were scared." Lucas touches his shoulder. "But if you are old enough to have sex then you are old enough to be a father."

"You sound like a parent." Riley smiled slightly.

"I am a parent…I'm your parent. And I know a thing or two about pregnancy scares."

"Well you and Peyton had kids when you were nineteen."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah but Brooke and I thought she was pregnant once."

"I still can't believe you dated her and Peyton. That's like the number one rule of guy code…Don't date best friends."

Lucas laughed. "I thought the number one rule was don't date your brother's ex girlfriend."

"Did you do that?"

"I did one better than that…I married her."

"Whoa…" Riley shook his head. "You guys lead pretty complicated and messed up lives."

"Only in Tree Hill," Lucas laughed and stood up. "You need to get out of the house."

"I can't believe you are not mad at me about the pregnancy scare."

"I was trying to prevent it from happening, but maybe it is a good thing that you had a scare…Hopefully you will learn that anything can happen and it doesn't matter how much protection you use accidents can happen."

"I know."

"And you may not be ready for it, but when you put yourself in that situation you have to be ready for it…because it can happen."

Riley nods.

"And you and Ellie will be okay. If you are meant to be nothing will get between you."

"Thanks…"

Lucas taps him on the shoulder. "No problem…that's my job…I'm your dad."

"Yeah and don't you ever forget it."

Lucas smiled. He really did love Riley.

…

Charlie was sitting at the table in the kitchen with his pen in his hand.

Peyton walks in. "Have you written that letter yet?"

"I don't know if I can. She's not my mother." He sighed. "But according to you you're not either."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you talking to dad. You said that I wasn't your son. I've always felt like you're son."

Peyton touched his face and smiled. "You are my son." She tried to hold back the tears. "What you heard was a mother afraid of losing her little boy? That letter scared me Charlie. I don't want to lose you."

Charlie nodded.

"I love you so much. I have loved you since you were three years old."

"You should hate me. I represent everything that tore you and dad apart."

"No what you represent…is everything that made us better Charlie….What happened between your dad and me has nothing to do with you. I am so glad that you're dad had you…Blood doesn't make a mother love does…you better remember that okay." Her tears finally fell down her face.

He leaned in and hugged her. "Thanks mom…I love you too."

"And I think you should write the letter. I don't think that you should be afraid too because of the way that it might make me feel. Because I want you to do what you want to do."

Charlie shrugs. "I don't know what I want."

Peyton stands up. "Have you talked to your sister?"

"Yeah I talked to Elizabeth. Emma is still running a high fever. They are going to run a few more test today."

"You know I was talking about Savannah."

"No," Charlie looked down. "And I'm not going to talk to her. I can't believe she hid my letters."

"She did it because she loves you."

"She did it to piss me off."

"Charlie," Peyton scolded. "Don't say that word."

"I'm sorry."

"You have to talk to your sister."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"You have too." Peyton said as she walked to the stairs. "I'm going to the hospital to check on Emma. I hope by the time I get back you and your sister will be friends again."

Charlie sighed. He didn't know what to say or do. He was so mad.

"She loves you…and you love her too."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He was so glad that they talked.

…

Elizabeth is sitting by Emma's hospital crib. Noah walks in with a cup of coffee. "How is she doing?"

"She seems better today. They are going to run some tests later today."

Noah rubs her back. "How's her fever?"

"It's the same." Elizabeth touches Emma's hand. "I just feel so bad for her. I wish I could make her feel better."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"You keep saying that but I don't know…I'm just so scared." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know I am too, but they are going to run those test today, and everything is going to be fine."

"I sure hope you are right."

…

Brooke and Nathan are downstairs in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?"

"Millie is in her room, and Hunter is probably off somewhere pouting. Sophie is excited about spending the day with her mommy. At least we have one happy child."

Brooke smiles, "I know I'm excited too. Do you think that Millie would want to come?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry Brooke but I doubt it. And I would say that we could make her go, but then she would probably make the whole day pretty miserable for you and Sophie, and I don't want that to happen."

Brooke nods. "I just want her to like me again Nathan."

Nathan shakes his head. "I just want her to likes us all again. But I don't know if that is ever going to happen."

Brooke was about to say something else, but they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hunter," Nathan called out.

Hunter walked into the kitchen. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Ally to see Larry and Grace. She's going to spend the day with them. And then I will be right home master."

"Hey stop with the remarks okay. I'm getting pretty sick of it."

"Well I'm getting sick of the third degree and the house arrest."

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you would stop smarting off and acting like you can do whatever you want to do."

Hunter shook his head. "When I get emancipated I won't have to live in this hell whole." Hunter started to walk away.

"You are not getting emancipated…I'm not going to let that happen." Nathan yelled. "You can forget it."

Hunter shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Brooke looked at Nathan.

"I'm not going to lose him Brooke. I'm not going to let that happen."

…

Jacey and Breanne are drinking coffee at Jacey's house. "So what's wrong? You have that look on your face."

"Jamie picked up Carter today."

"Okay," Jacey gave her a look.

"He had Drew with him. They are having a guy's day. He says that he is not in love with Summer, but it seems that way to me."

"Breanne," Jacey didn't really know what to say. "I think we need a girl's day."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A lot of shopping," She laughed. She wanted to take Breanne's mind off of everything.

….

Mouth was standing in the airport. He hadn't seen his fourteen year old kids in so long he had almost forgotten what they looked like.

Connor looked nothing like he did. He looked more like Rebecca. He definitely wasn't a nerd or anything of the sort. He reminded Mouth a lot of Nathan and Lucas.

Chloe on the other hand was the girl version of Mouth. They had so much in common sometimes it was scary.

As people started to flow through the airport Mouth waiting anxiously to see his beautiful children.

Rebecca was standing beside him. They hadn't really spoken except to say hello. He couldn't believe after all those years of marriage that their relationship had come to this.

Finally after the crowd cleared they could see their two teenage twins Connor and Chloe, and Rebecca's fun loving little sister Rita.

"Dad," Connor hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Connor." He then turned his attention to Chloe. "Hey sweet girl."

"Hi," Chloe half smiled at her father. It was obvious that she didn't want to move. She hugged him and then pulled away. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to show you my house." Mouth told her.

"I can't wait to take a nap." Rita chimed in. "Taking care of these two is hard work." Rita walked passed them leaving her carryon bag for Mouth to carry.

"Of course I'll get this for you Rita." Mouth wasn't too fond of that girl, and he wasn't too happy that she was moving to Tree Hill too.

…..

Daniel was standing outside of the hospital. Emma had been there for a few days, and ever since he found out the truth he couldn't bare to go inside.

But he knew it was time for him reveal the truth to Elizabeth. He wanted her to know the truth about Emma's father.

…

**Okay so there you go the first chapter. I have to say that a lot of times with the first chapter of an episode I'm not really happy with it. But this one I was kind of proud of. I love Riley. He is probably one of my favorite characters that I have created. And I love the bond he has with Lucas, and so I definitely loved that scene. And I loved the Peyton and Charlie scene. The scene was different at first but LeytonLove123 brought to my attention that Charlie would still be upset about what Peyton said and I realized that I needed to acknowledge that. **

**That's why I love it when you guys review and tell me your opinion because it helps me with my writing. I write ahead at least one episode ahead, but I always go back and change something depending on you guys. You all really help me write this story. You guys are very important to this story, and I love all of your reviews. **

**So thank you so very much!**

**LeytonLove123**

**OTHGirl24**

**RockieWriter- I promise I'm going to read the last part of your story. I've just been so busy. But I will I promise. I love your story. **

**SuperSamNatural**

**Chan2014**

**I think ur Superman**

**Arubagirl0926**

**Suze18**

**Thanks again! I hope you guys enjoyed. And please let me know what you thought. This is a pretty big episode. **


	17. Ep4Ch2 Angel Baby

**Episode 4 Chapter 2 Angel Baby**

Lily walks into Summer's house. "Hey couch potato," she laughed.

"Ha…ha…I'll remember that the next time you are fat and pregnant."

"Yeah probably not going to happen." Lily sat down next to Summer.

"Sorry…I forgot."

"It's okay…That's part of being so fat and pregnant."

"Ha..ha…You are full of jokes today."

"I have to be full of jokes…If I don't laugh I'll probably cry."

"Are things still that bad?" 

"No they are getting better, but…I just need to spend some time with my best friend."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to take you shopping."

"That would be a great idea if I wasn't on bed rest."

Lily smiled, "Yeah well see no one has to know."

Summer gave Lily a look.

"Come on please…I'll buy you whatever your little heart desires."

Summer smiled. "How can I resist?"

"I knew you would see it my way." Lily laughed. She really needed a day out with her best friend.

…..

Spencer walks into Miranda's apartment. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Scarlet ran into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed her forehead. "Have you had fun with Aunt Miranda?"

"Yeah she's a lot of fun. But daddy…I'm ready to come back to your house."

"You know I thought you said that you didn't like it at my house."

Scarlett didn't say anything.

"That's why I thought it would be best if you stayed with Aunt Miranda."

"I know."

"I thought we could spend the day together."

"Yeah….I'd like that a lot daddy." She gives him another hug.

Miranda was watching from the hallway. She smiled at the father daughter interaction. Scarlet really did love her daddy.

…..

Peyton walks into Emma's hospital room. Elizabeth was sitting next to her crib. She looked exhausted. "Hey sweetheart," Peyton hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom," Elizabeth was so happy to see her.

"How's are little angel holding up?"

Elizabeth sighs, "I feel like she's getting better."

"Did they say when you would be able to take her home?"

"No," she shook her head. "They are taking everything one day at a time."

"Sweetheart…Everything is going to be okay Elizabeth."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't know anymore. Mom I just want my little girl to be okay." She leans over and touches Emma's back. "I love her so much. I can't lose her."

Peyton pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "That isn't going to happen. Emma is going to be fine."

"I sure hope you're right mom. I need you to be right."

Peyton wanted to be able to wave a magic wand and get rid of all the pain Elizabeth was feeling, but she couldn't. All she could do was pray that Emma got better.

….

Noah walks into the waiting room where Daniel was sitting. "Hey…"

"Hey Noah…How's Emma?"

"She's the same…They ran some more test. Listen I have something I have to do, but I'll be back soon. Could you please just keep an eye on Elizabeth, and call me if anything happens."

'Yeah of course Noah."

"You know…Thanks Daniel. I really appreciate the fact that you've been here for us nonstop."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Daniel smiled. It was the truth.

He wouldn't be able to stand himself if he was anywhere else.

….

"Daddy," Lucy smiled. "Could you please pass the ice cream?"

"You have already had three scoops."

"Yeah I know."

"Then no you can't have another scoop."

Lucy frowned. "I guess I'll just have to tell mom that you gave us ice cream before we even had lunch."

Lucas squinted, "Fine…one more scoop."

The living room had been transformed into an ice cream sundae parlor. Natalie had suggested they have ice cream. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world. He was after all stuck with two one year olds, two six year olds, and a little seven month old. He already had his hands full enough.

"If she gets another scoop I get another scoop." Natalie told him.

"Okay everyone can have one more scoop." Lucas smiled. He loved spending time with the kids.

"Moore," Scott stood up and put his head in the ice cream tub.

"No," everyone yelled.

Scott pulled his head out and laughed. "Yummy Tummy."

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "You are just like your mommy." He laughed again.

"Daddy can I do that?" Lucy asked.

"Only if you want to get in trouble." He gave her the look.

"Got it…" she laughed.

"Daddy this is a pretty awesome day." Lucy told him.

"I would have to agree with you on that one Lucy." He smiled as Ansley wiped Scott's face with her finger and licked then licked off the ice cream that was on her finger.

They were definitely just like their mother.

…

Charlie was in his room. He was still contemplating writing the letter. He was just so confused.

"Charlie," Savannah knocked on the door and pushed it open slightly.

"You aren't welcomed in here." Charlie snapped at her.

She walked in anyway. "Please…you have to talk to me. You're my brother."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have hid these letters from me…and I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"I know, but Charlie…"

"Savannah just go please…" he yelled.

She walked out of his room. She sure hoped he didn't need too much time.

…

Mark walks into McKenzie's house. "So I just saw your mom and dad leaving with Ally. I was surprised that you weren't with them."

She smiled and walked closer to him. "I promised you this day. I want to spend the whole day with the guy that I love."

Mark leaned in and kissed her. "I promise that this day is going to be everything you ever wanted. We're going to have the best day two people can have."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She hoped that this day would bring them back to normal. She hated arguing with him, and she had felt like they were drifting apart. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her.

….

Riley and Jason were at the café.

"This is kind of boring." Jason told him.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"I think you need a full on guys day."

"I'm not really in the mood Jason."

Jason shook his head. "Are you still missing my sister?"

"Yeah I love her."

"Yeah well…I have just the thing to take your mind off of my sister."

Riley sighed. If it was something Jason planned he knew it couldn't be good. It was kind of ironic…They had become friends because of Ellie…And now he was taking Riley's mind off of Ellie. The world was a funny place.

….

Ellie was sitting in front of the television. Mick walked in. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm watching television."

He sat beside her. "I mean why aren't you out living life. You've been stuck in front of that television for days."

"I just don't feel like doing anything else dad."

"Why don't you talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say dad? I'm staying away from Riley just like you wanted me too."

"Yeah well I just expected you to sneak around and…"

Ellie dropped her head.

"What happened between the two of you?" Mick asked hoping she would answer truthfully.

"I thought I was pregnant." Ellie blurted out. "There you go dad…there's the truth." She got up and walked out of the room.

…

Hunter walks into his house.

Nathan is walking downstairs. "Hey Hunter…"

"I'm right on time dad." He walks past him towards the stairs.

"Do you want to go to the River Court with me?"

"I'm grounded remember."

"Yeah well that doesn't matter. You can go with me."

Hunter shook his head. "I don't think so." Hunter walked upstairs.

Brooke and Sophie walk out of the kitchen. "Okay Nathan we are about to leave. We will be home soon." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy," Sophie hugged him. "We're going to buy a lot of fun stuff today."

"Are you going to buy me something?"

"Maybe," Sophie smiled. "I love you daddy."

Nathan smiled. At least one of his children loved him. "I love you too baby girl."

Millie walked down the stairs. "Dad…Brooke…."

They both looked at her.

"I know I'm grounded but can I go with Brooke and Sophie. I could use a girls day."

Brooke smiled, "Of course you can…We would love to have you."

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought!**


	18. Ep4Ch3 Angel Baby

**Episode 4 Chapter 3 Angel Baby **

Summer and Lily are walking around the department store. "This is so cute," Lily picks up a blue blanket. "You've got to have it."

"I don't know if I'm having a boy or not." Summer reminded her.

"You are so having a boy Summer." Lily smiled. "Chase would want it to be a boy."

"He once told me that he wanted to have a billion kids with me. That's never going to come true now."

"No," She rubs Summer's stomach. "But you will have this perfect little baby to remind you of him everyday. Chase would be so happy."

"I know," Summer looked down. "I really shouldn't be on my feet."

"Yeah well I'm taking care of you everything will be fine."

"Yeah but if Jamie knew I was shopping he would freak.

Lily gave her a look. "When did you start caring about what Jamie thinks?"

"He's just been so good to me and Drew lately. I…I don't know I…He really stepped up."

"That's just the kind of guy Jamie is. He's pretty awesome."

"Yeah I guess he is." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Jamie really was an amazing guy.

"Oh my God," Breanne turns around after spotting Summer and Lily. "I definitely don't need this right now."

"It's just Summer." Jacey told her.

"Yeah well she's…She's part of the reason why Jamie and I broke up, and I just don't want to see her. Let's go upstairs." She walks away without Summer and Lily seeing her.

…

Jamie has the boys at the park. They are eating sandwiches. "This is pretty cool daddy." Carter told him. "I like having a guy's day."

"Me too…I like spending time with my two favorite guys."

"I'm one of your favorite guys?" Drew seemed pretty excited about it.

"Yeah Drew…You definitely are."

"Cool," Drew really loved Jamie.

"Daddy can me and Drew be brothers?" Carter asked.

Jamie smiled, "If you want to be brothers then you can be." They were so cute.

Carter and Drew bumped fist. "We're brothers now." Carter told him.

"Yeah," Drew said excitedly. "Brothers…"

….

Peyton walks back into Emma's hospital room. "Here," she hands Elizabeth a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use some coffee."

"Weren't you the one that used to tell me drinking coffee was bad?"

"Yeah well you are a mother now, and mothers need coffee."

Elizabeth sighed, "Thanks…"

"Are you okay?"

"My daughter is sick. Of course I'm not okay."

"No Elizabeth…I'm your mom and I can tell when something is bothering you. What's wrong? Besides Emma being sick."

"Nothing," Elizabeth lied. "I'm fine."

"Are you and Noah okay?"

"We're fine mom. Nothing is wrong. Other than the fact that my daughter is sick…Can you just drop it please?" Elizabeth got defensive.

Peyton knew now for sure that something else was bothering her. "Okay…it's dropped…I just worry about you."

"Well don't."

"Hey," Daniel walked in.

Elizabeth's heart dropped into her stomach. It always did when Daniel was around, and it wasn't in a good way…that was for sure.

Peyton could feel the tension.

"Noah wanted me to come sit with you until he got back."

"I'm fine…My mom is here."

"That's okay Elizabeth he can stay too. I have to get home soon. You're dad has all the kids there….You know how he can get some times. He's a big kid himself."

"Right…" Elizabeth didn't want her to leave.

"Well I'll be here with her. She'll be fine Peyton."

"Thanks Daniel….You are a good brother in law."

Both Daniel and Elizabeth shared looks. Daniel had to tell her the truth. It was time.

…

Nathan walks into Lucas' house. He is on his hands and knees cleaning the living room.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I let the kids eat ice cream."

"In the living room," Nathan chuckled. "I always knew I was the smart one."

"Ha…ha…" He stands up. "I don't think Peyton will even notice."

"Yeah right…" Nathan laughed again. "Where are the kids?"

"Natalie and Lucy are upstairs playing, and Ansley, Scott, and Zander are napping…Thank God." He laughed. "This staying at home stuff is serious business."

"Yeah…that's why most guys let women do it."

"Yeah well Peyton's company is important to her. And…" Lucas smiled. "I love being home with the kids. And I've been getting a lot of writing done."

"That's good man." Nathan sat down on the couch.

"What's bothering you?" Lucas could tell Nathan was stressing.

"My children hate me."

Lucas sat down across from him. "They don't hate you Nathan."

"Oh but they do…I just want to protect them."

"They'll realize that eventually."

"When?"

Lucas chuckled, "When they turn thirty."

"Thanks…you are always such a big help."

"Well Millie is a teenager, and she is probably just going through a phase. It'll get better." Lucas sighed, "And Hunter needs his own space. He's a father, and you have to let him figure it out on his own."

"Are you saying that I let him get emancipated?"

"No…I'm saying that you should loosen the reins…He'll come to you when he needs you."

Nathan shook his head. Lucas was probably right.

….

Brooke, Sophie, and Millie are eating at a burger café in the mall.

Millie's phone starts to beep. She checks the text message.

"Are you girls having fun?"

"Yeah mommy…This is the best day ever."

"What about you Millie?"

"I'm having a great day. Thanks for bringing me Brooke. It's been really nice getting out of the house."

"I'm glad you came with us Millie." Brooke smiled.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom…I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Brooke smiled. She was really glad that Millie was talking to her again.

Millie walks into the bathroom.

"Finally," a blonde girl walked out of the stall. "I've been waiting for like ever."

"Sorry Casey…I don't want to make it look obvious." Millie looked around.

"No one is in here." Casey told her. "I already checked. So do you want it or not?"

Millie sighed, "Yeah….I want it."

Casey handed her a bag with pills in it. "This should make all your pain go away."

Millie nodded and stared at the bag.

"Money please…"

"Right," Millie reached in her pocket and handed her all the cash she had.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Casey smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Millie stared at the bag again. She couldn't believe that she had actually called Casey. Casey was the girl with connections. Her father was a pharmacist, and Casey was always stealing pills and no one expected her because she was so sweet and innocent.

Millie sighed again and slipped the pills into her pocket. She didn't know what she was going to do with them. Maybe she would take them…Maybe she wouldn't….

….

Mouth, Rebecca, Rita, Chloe, and Connor are now at Mouth's house. "How do you guys like this place?"

"It's great dad." Connor told him as he continued to look around.

"It's not home." Chloe reminded him.

"Sweetheart you guys are going to live with me. That will be your home."

"Great…" Chloe sighed, and walked out of the room.

"It's just going to take her sometime." Mouth told Rebecca.

"It's going to take all of us sometime." Rebecca walked out of the room next.

"Well I like it dad." Connor hugged him.

Rita smiled, "Me too Marvin."

Mouth rolled his eyes. He wished Rita wasn't there. But he was glad that his kids were finally back with him.

…..

Riley and Jason are at the river court. "What are we doing here?" Riley asked.

"We're going to run off some steam."

Riley shook his head and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was expecting you to take me to a strip club or something."

Jason laughed. "That does sound fun, but I don't think you need a strip club….You need basketball." Jason shot the ball. "It's wonderful therapy." He threw the ball to Riley. Riley dribbled and then shot.

Jason was right…Basketball was the only therapy he needed.

…..

Mick knocks on Ellie's door. She doesn't say anything so he knocks again.

"Come in," she finally speaks.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure…"

He sat down on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing that you do."

"You thought you were pregnant."

"It was a false alarm."

Mick shakes his head. He was relieved.

"Riley freaked out."

"That's understandable. He's a guy."

"Yeah well I saw a side of him I didn't want to see."

"That happens…we can't always be perfect. We have flaws, and it was probably a good thing that you saw one of his flaws."

Ellie sighed. "You guys were right. Sex can really change things."

"Maybe you and Riley should slow things down."

"We're not really talking." She wipes a tear away from her eye. "And it's killing me."

"Do you love him?"

She nodded, "Yeah…he is so important to me."

"Then I predict that everything will be okay. The two of you will be just fine."

"I sure hope you're right dad." She hugged him. "Thanks for not lecturing me."

"You don't need a lecture…you just need love."

Ellie smiled. "That's what mom used to say…No one needs a lecture…all they need is love…Thanks for loving me dad."

"Always kiddo." He hugs her again. He was glad that she was okay. And he hoped that she would work things out with Riley…So did she.

…

McKenzie and Mark walks into a hotel room. "Do you like it?"

She was so confused. "What are we doing here Mark? I um…I thought you wanted to wait."

"I don't want to wait McKenzie. I want to be with you. I love you." He leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back.

….

Summer is upstairs at the department store. She is feeling kind of tired.

Her phone rings. "Lily, where are you? I'm upstairs waiting for you."

"Sorry I got distracted buying things for your baby, and I'm downstairs."

"Lily…"

"But I'm ready to go if you are?"

"Yeah I'm tired."

"Okay meet me downstairs by the elevators."

"Okay…I'm coming." She pushes the elevator button. When it arrives she gets in.

"Hold that," a voice can be heard. Breanne gets into the elevator. "Oh," she sees Summer. "I can walk." But by the time she goes to get off the elevator door shuts. They were the only two in the elevator.

"It's only two floors down. Not a big deal." Summer told her.

"I guess not."

They sat in silence until the elevator began to shake and it stopped in midair.

"What the hell?" Breanne yelled.

"We're stuck."

"Great…" Breanne couldn't believe this was happening….Of all the people she had to get stuck with it had to be Summer.

…

**Okay so please let me know what you thought! **


	19. Ep4Ch4 Angel Baby

**Episode 4 Chapter 4 Angel Baby **

Summer and Breanne are still stuck in the elevator. "I can't believe this." Breanne complained.

"You heard the maintenance guy. They are doing the best they can. They are going to have us out as soon as possible."

"Thank you for the commentary Summer." Breanne said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so mean. I've never done anything to you."

"Except get pregnant with my boyfriend's baby," Breanne couldn't believe she said it out loud, but she did and she couldn't take it back.

"Excuse me…This baby isn't Jamie's."

"Oh please…you can feed that lie to someone who will believe you." Breanne rolled her eyes. "I guess you forgot that I was once a desperate pregnant girl too. I would have done anything for Keith to be the father of my baby…even lie about a paternity test."

"I….I…" Summer tried to fight back but she couldn't. "Oh no…"

"What?" Breanne yelled. "You can't handle the truth."

"I um…"

Breanne looked down at the ground. "Oh my God…You're water just broke."

"Yeah…" she starts breathing heavily. "I know that."

Breanne just stood there staring at her.

…

"You need to hurry up," Lily yells at the maintenance guy as she paces back and forth.

There was now a ton of people standing outside of the elevator.

"I am trying the best that I can."

"My best friend is pregnant…you better hurry up or there are going to be three people stuck in that elevator." She yelled again.

"Hello," Breanne's voice can be heard over the radio the maintenance guy is holding.

"Yes this is Pete here….Are you okay?"

"Yeah well um…the other woman in the elevator…she's having a baby." Breanne's voice sounded nervous.

Lily looked at Pete and turned away. "Jamie is going to kill me." She sighed. He really was.

…

Jamie, Carter, and Drew walk into Summer's house. "Mommy," Drew looks on the couch, but she isn't there. "Jamie my mommy is missing."

Jamie stares at the note that was sitting on the table. "I'm gonna kill Lily." He shook his head. Yep…he was definitely going to strangle her.

…

Mouth opens the door to see Keith standing outside with Jones and Sawyer.

"Hey Keith…I wasn't expecting you guys."

"Yeah well we were in the neighborhood, and I thought we would stop by. Jones and Sawyer love Grandpa Mouth." Keith walked into his house. He then saw Rebecca, Chloe, Connor, and Rita. "Oh I didn't know you had guest. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay…Keith I'd like you to meet Rebecca, Connor, Chloe and Rita."

"Hey guys…it's nice to meet you." He looks down at Sawyer and Jones. "These two right here are Sawyer and Jones…I'm Jacey's husband. So I guess these two are your nephews." He smiled.

Connor smiled, "It's nice to meet you cute little guys."

Chloe shook her head. "Great just another example that our father abandoned us for his new life." She stormed off.

"I should have called first." Keith spoke up.

"No it's okay Keith. She's just having a hard time adjusting."

"Of course she is Marvin. All of us are." Rebecca reminded him as she walked upstairs to find Chloe.

Mouth just shook his head. He couldn't win for losing.

….

Spencer and Scarlett are eating ice cream. "Is it good?"

"Yeah daddy…I love ice cream. Mommy used to take me to get ice cream twice a week. It was her favorite."

"I know you miss your mommy Scarlett."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You have to start being nice to Lily."

"Daddy I can't."

"Why not?"

Scarlett looked down for a moment, and then she looked back at her father. "If I love her then she's going to die."

"What?" Spencer couldn't believe what she said.

"Everyone dies…My mommy, and my grandma died…I'm scared that if I'm nice to Lily she'll die too."

"But you're nice to me and you're nice to Miranda."

"Yeah but Miranda was my mommy's friend…and she could never take care of me forever, and you're my daddy…And daddy's are supposed to live forever." She sighed, "But mommy's they die all the time…especially if you love them."

Spencer took his daughter's hand. "I promise you Scarlett that is not true. God does not take away mommy's because of that…God took you're mommy because he needed another angel up in heaven with him." He kissed her forehead.

"Will my mommy be mad at me if I like Lily?"

Spencer shook his head. "Of course not. Your mommy wants you to be happy, and she wants you to be loved. And Lily is the most loving person that I know."

Scarlett has tears in her eyes. "I really miss my mommy."

"I know sweetheart….I know." He held her in his arms as the ice cream they were eating began to melt.

….

Charlie is sitting in his room still debating whether or not to write the letter.

Lucas knocks on the door. "Charlie, may I come in?"

"Yeah dad come on in."

"Have you written the letter yet?"

Charlie shakes his head. "I'm trying, but I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or sad or mad or even indifferent. I just don't know." He sighed in despair.

"You can have all those emotions…She left you and because of that you don't know her at all."

"No, but I have the best mom in the world because of the decision that she made."

Lucas smiled. "Then you should tell her that."

Charlie nods his head. "Thanks dad."

"You should also talk to your sister. She loves you."

"She hid my letters from me."

"Because she was scared of losing you." Lucas smiled again. "You might have done the same thing if you would have been put in her position."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"Let me know if you need any help…I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks dad…" Charlie focused back on the letter. He knew what he was supposed to say.

…..

Brooke and the girls are walking to the car when her phone rings. She looks at the caller id. "Girls you go ahead I'll be right there."

"Okay mommy," Sophie and Millie walk to the car.

"Hey Melinda…did you find him?"

"Yeah Brooke…well kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"I have three locations where he might be. Do you still want to look for him?"

"I have too. I have to find him."

"Okay…I'll text you the three locations. Good luck Brooke…"

"Thanks for everything Melinda." Brooke hung up. She knew she was doing the right thing.

…..

McKenzie and Mark are kissing passionately. He carries her to the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she began to take his shirt off.

She couldn't believe that they were actually going to have sex. She thought that he wanted to wait…But that was okay. She loved him.

…..

Jason drives into his driveway.

"What are we doing here?" Riley asked. "I thought you were taking me home."

"Change of plans…"

"Okay but why?"

"You need to talk to my sister."

"Jason," Riley shook his head. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know that…Talk to her…I refuse to believe that the two of you aren't supposed to be together."

Those words meant a lot coming from Jason.

….

"I don't need you to be here Daniel." Elizabeth told him.

"You just don't want me to be here." Daniel told her.

"No I don't want you to be here."

"Well I have something that I have to tell you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Daniel just please leave."

"I can't…I took a sample of Emma's hair. I had it tested against my DNA…"

"No…I don't want to hear this."

"I'm her father." He finally said the words out loud. "Emma is my daughter."

"No…" She shakes her head.

"I know that this is going to be hard, but we'll get through it."

"No…We're never telling anyone." Elizabeth couldn't Noah. She knew it would kill him.

Noah was standing at the cracked door. He had flowers and a stuffed bear in his hands, and he heard everything.

His brother was Emma's father. How could that be true?

…..

Summer is lying on the ground in the elevator. Breanne is sitting next to her.

Summer is breathing heavily.

"You're going to have to help me Breanne."

"I don't know what to do."

"You had a baby."

"Yeah but I was on your side of things…I don't remember what the doctors did. I wasn't really paying attention to them."

"Well maybe you should have. I know you don't like me very much Breanne, but seriously I did your help."

Breanne nodded. "Okay…just keep breathing…everything is going to be okay."

Breanne held her hand. "I promise."

Summer screamed. "Okay…Okay."

…..

**Okay so I have to admit out of all of the episodes that I have written this one is one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it. And Please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to know. **


	20. Ep4Ch5 Angel Baby

**Episode 4 Chapter 5 Angel Baby **

Nathan walks into Hunter's room. "Hey I need to show you something."

"No thanks…"

"I'm not giving you an option…Come on."

Hunter rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

They walked outside into the back yard by the pool.

"Dad I'm not really in the mood to swim."

"Do you see that right over there?" He points to the pool house.

"Yeah dad…the pool house."

"It's yours."

"What?"

"I understand that you need your space. You're a father, and you need to do it on your own." Nathan smiled. "I don't want you to leave. I talked to Brooke and we're going to fix this place up for the two of you. It will be yours."

Hunter smiled. "I can't believe you are doing this."

"I love you Hunter, and I know that you need your independence. And I'm going to give it to you."

"So I don't have a curfew and I don't have to follow your rules?"

"That's your choice Hunter, but if you choose not to follow my rules then you don't have free babysitting or free meals…living here will be like living on your own."

Hunter nodded. "But if I choose to live by your rules."

"I'll be more lenient with you…The rules won't be as tough, and I won't expect you to watch your sisters." Nathan touched his shoulder. "I just want you to be happy. I love you Hunter, and I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I just want to protect you."

"Well I kind of ruined that when I got my girlfriend pregnant."

"Yeah well you handled things so well…" Nathan smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You know I never told you this…but when your mom was pregnant with Jamie I handled it so poorly. I was so nervous, but you…you never were…"

"Oh hell yeah I was dad…" He smiled. "I still am."

"That's because you are a great father…because truth is I still am too. Your mom would be so proud of you Hunter." Nathan hugged him. "I am."

"Thanks dad…and I think Ally and I will be following your rules until I graduate."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Nathan hugs him again.

…..

Spencer walks into Miranda's living room carrying Scarlett's bag. "Alright Scarlett are you ready?"

"Yeah daddy I'm ready to go home." She walks over to Miranda and gives her a hug. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem sweet girl…Anytime." She gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I mean it Spencer…you better let her come to visit a lot."

"I will." Spencer hugs Miranda. "Thank you for keeping her. I think things are going to be better now."

"I hope so Spencer. I never meant to hurt you or cause you or Lily in pain…I just…"

"It's okay Miranda…I forgive you."

Miranda hugs him again. "Thank you."

"Come on Scarlett lets go home honey." He takes her hand. He was positive that things were going to get better for his family.

…

Riley walks into Ellie's house. She is standing in the kitchen. "Riley…what are you doing here?"

"I thought that maybe we should talk."

"I've missed you." Was all that she could say.

"I've missed you too…I really screwed things up, and I'm really sorry."

He walks closer to her.

"You were scared Riley. I was scared too. Things moved so quickly for us."

He touches her face. "I love being with you Ellie. I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want that either."

"Then what do we do?"

"We take things slow…a lot slower."

He nods. "I think that's a good idea." He kisses her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Riley." She hugs him.

Jason watched from the stairs. He was glad that they were back together.

…..

McKenzie and Mark are both lying in the hotel room naked.

They had just had sex, and they were both silent.

It was definitely not what either of them expected.

It was horrible. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

What if it wasn't good because they didn't have a connection?

What if it wasn't good because the expectations were too high?

They didn't know what it was but….it wasn't good.

….

"Please…Daniel just leave."

"She's my daughter. We have to figure out what to do."

"No," Elizabeth yelled at him in a whisper. "I don't want Noah to know."

Outside in the hall Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can't keep this a secret."

"Please for Emma. I want her to have a normal life…This…all of this would just be way too confusing on her." Elizabeth. "If you love her Daniel then you will agree to this….for your daughter." Elizabeth couldn't believe this was happening.

Noah shakes his head and walks away without either of them seeing him.

"Fine," Daniel agreed. "But I want to be apart of her life…at least as her uncle."

"We can handle that." Elizabeth told him. "You can be her Uncle."

Daniel had agreed, but he had a feeling that Noah would eventually find out the truth.

….

Mouth and Keith are standing by the door. "Next time we will definitely call." Keith smiled.

"No Keith…it's okay."

"It was nice to meet your family. Are they going to be living here?"

"The kids will be spending some time here, but Rebecca bought her own house."

"Does that mean…"

"Yeah Keith….my marriage is over. There was nothing left for us to do about it."

"Is it because you moved here?"

"We were falling apart long before I moved here." Mouth sighed. "I love her. I will always love her, but sometimes it just doesn't work out….I hate it because our children deserve better, but there is nothing left for us to do." Mouth shook his head.

Keith touched his shoulder. "If you need anything Jacey and I are here for you."

"Oh God Jacey…I was so mean to her the other day."

"She's totally over it…trust me that girl doesn't know when to let things go."

Mouth smiles, "Yeah well she is just trying to help."

"She tries," Keith chuckled.

"I'm glad she found you Keith. You're good for her."

"She's better for me." Keith smiled. "She may be a meddler but she's everything to me." Keith looks down at his two boys. "I better get going…they look tired."

"Thanks for bringing them by…I love those little guys."

"They love their grandpaw too." Keith smiled. He really enjoyed Mouth's company. He was a good guy, and Keith was glad that he was apart of Jacey's life.

….

Charlie walks into Savannah's room. "Hi…"

"Hi," she was surprised that he was there.

"Here," He hands her the letter. "I want you to read this."

She shakes her head. "I don't have to read it Charlie."

"No I want you too…because you are my sister and my best friend, and I need your opinion."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but I'm over it now."

"Good…I hate it when we're mad at each other."

"Yeah me too." He smiled. "Will you read the letter?"

"Yeah…" She takes the letter.

_Savannah reads the letter. _

_Dear Lindsay, _

_ I'm not really good with words that's my dad's and my sister Savannah's thing. They love to write, and they are good at it. But you probably already knew that about my dad. I have tried to write this letter several times, but I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say or how I should say it. _

_ I could write all these mean things about how you abandoned me and left a whole in my heart. But I think if I did that it would be a lie. Because although you did abandon me you didn't leave a whole in my heart….That's probably hard to read but it is the truth. When you left me you left me in the hands of two pretty amazing people. They gave me home and a life that anyone would be jealous of. And because of what you did I have this wonderfully amazing family. I have brothers and sisters and happiness. Sometimes I rebel against all the happiness, but I definitely am happy. _

_ And the best part of my life is my sister Savannah. If you wouldn't have left me we probably never would have created this bond that is going to last a lifetime. She's my best friend, and the person that helps me through all the bad stuff that happens. She tries to protect me from getting my heart broken and she tries to keep all the bad things away. She's the best sister a guy could ask for. _

_ I'm sorry I can't write you a letter that is filled with sadness because you weren't around. I can't do that because like I said I would be lying to myself and to you. All I can say is thank you for knowing when to let go and knowing exactly what I needed…an amazing family. I hope your life is amazing, and you find great happiness. I don't mind if you write me from time to time, but a visit just isn't what I want or need right now. I'm sorry. Maybe one day, but for now I think distance is the best thing for me and for you. _

_ So thank you again for sacrificing for me. I will always appreciate the life I was given because of the sacrifice you made. _

_ Thank You, _

_ Charlie Scott_

"Charlie," Savannah smiled and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too sis."

…

Brooke is sitting on her bed looking at the addresses Melinda gave her. She thought about her family and everything that had been going on with them.

They needed her more than she needed to find Chase's twin. She ripped the piece of paper up.

She sighed.

She didn't need it. Finding him wouldn't change the fact that Chase was dead, and he was never coming back even if he had a twin….the twin brother would never be Chase.

…..

Jacey and Lily are standing outside the elevator. "I can't believe this happened."

"Me either…I just hope Breanne doesn't kill her."

Lily looks at her. "Well just hope Jamie doesn't kill me."

Inside the elevator Summer is pushing and Breanne is holding her hand. "One more push Summer…Come on…You can do this."

"No I can't…It hurts…I need Chase."

Breanne touches Summer's heart. "He's right here…now push…you can do this."

Outside the elevator….

"Lily," Jamie calls out to her.

"Jamie I am so sorry."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in there…with Breanne."

Jamie's eyes grew larger. He couldn't believe they were stuck together.

"Alright," the maintenance man smiled. "It's all fixed."

The elevator starts moving and the doors open.

Summer and Breanne are inside with a new baby boy. Breanne hands the little baby to Summer.

"Thank you Breanne…" She couldn't stop smiling.

Jamie runs into the elevator. "Summer thank god you are okay." He looks at the little boy. "He's perfect."

Breanne kept thinking that he should be looking at her the way he was looking at Summer and her new son. Life just wasn't fair.

…..

Noah walks into Emma's hospital room with the flowers and little bear.

"Oh Noah I'm so glad you are finally here…The doctor came in and we can take Emma home tomorrow. She's doing much better."

"That's great honey." Noah leans in and kisses her. "I'm so glad she's okay. I was so worried."

"Me too…I love you Noah."

"I love you too Elizabeth." He decided not to tell her what he knew. He was hoping she would tell him sooner rather than later.

…..

Peyton walks into the house to see Zander resting his sweet little head on Lucas' chest.

She walks over to them and kisses Lucas' forehead.

"Hi…"

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah me and the little guy thought it was time for a nap." He kisses her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, but Elizabeth needed me today. She's going through so much right now. How did things go here?"

"They were great. I think Savannah and Charlie made up."

"Good job…was this before or after you let the kids have ice cream in the living room?" She laughed.

"How did you know that?"

"You left the ice cream scooper on the table smarty pants." She laughed. "But that's okay…I still love you."

Lucas pulls her next to him and Zander. "You look tired too."

"Suddenly your chest looks very comfortable." She takes Zander from Lucas and holds him as Lucas holds her.

Lucy and Natalie run downstairs and smile. They hop on the couch and cuddle next to their little brother and parents.

Savannah and Keith come downstairs next and join in.

They were one big happy family.

…

Breanne and Jacey were at the hospital. "So why exactly did we come to the hospital?" Jacey asked Breanne.

"I don't know. I…guess…I kind of…You know what we should just leave."

"You were hoping that Jamie would come crawling back to you because you helped Summer out."

"I was hoping for at least a thank you, but as soon as he saw Summer he didn't even realize I was in that elevator."

"Breanne I'm sorry."

Breanne shook her head. "No….you know Jamie and I are over. He's with Summer now."

"I didn't know that they were together."

"Didn't you see what I saw? The way he looked at her. He's falling in love with her." Breanne sighed. "And she's falling in love with him." A tear fell from her eye, "And Summer is going to get my happily ever after."

…..

Summer is holding her brand new baby boy.

Jamie walks in. "Wow the two of you look great." Jamie walks closer to the bed. "He's perfect Summer. Chase would be so proud."

Summer looks at him and smiles. "Yeah…" She looks down at the baby. "I'm pretty proud of him too."

"So what's his name?" Jamie touched the little guy's forehead.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Jamie nodded.

"Here you go…" Summer smiled. "He already loves you."

"I already love him. So what's his name?"

"Landon Chase Davis Scott…"

Jamie looked at her funny.

"I want him to have the Scott last name. I think that is something that Chase would want."

"Really?"

"Yeah besides you're his God Father…" She smiled again.

"Wow!"

"I mean if you want to be."

"Of course I want to be." He smiled at Landon. "I love you little man. You're daddy would be so proud of you."

"Um…" Summer hesitated. "Jamie there is something that I should…That I need to um…I have something that…" She was having a hard time saying the words.

Before she could tell him what she wanted to tell him Brooke, Andy, and Drew walked into the room.

"Oh my God," Brooke couldn't stop smiling. "Come here my precious little man." Brooke takes the baby from Jamie. "I'm gonna love you forever."

"Wow," Drew smiled. "I'm a big brother. I'm going to be the best big brother in the world."

Summer's heart melted and tears fell down her face. She was so happy. She missed Chase so much, but seeing his mom hold that little baby in her arms was a beautiful thing.

She knew that everything would be okay.

….

**Okay so there is the end to episode 4. **

**I hope you guys like it. This episode is probably one of my favorites. **

**Let me know what you thought. I promise to update soon. **


	21. Ep5Ch1 Date Night

**Episode 5 Chapter 1 Date Night **

"_When you are in love you have to find ways to let the other person know how you feel." Spencer's voice can be heard. _

Lily is sitting at her desk in the back of the café. Michelle walks in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow," Lily smiled. "Who are those for?" But she already knew the answer to that question.

"You of course…Spencer is really trying hard."

"Yeah..I know…That's the fifth bouquet this week." Lily laughed. "You can put those with the others." Lily pointed to the other ones that were sitting on the back table.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

Lily just smiled.

"Okay…good…I'll take that as a yes." Michelle walked out of her office.

Lily just shook her head. Her phone started ringing. "Hello…"

"Hi," Spencer smiled on the other end. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah I did. Thank you…they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are."

"Okay you are being way too corny for your own good."

"Sorry," he laughed. "I actually have something that I wanted to ask you."

"Okay…"

"My mom said that she would watch the kids tonight if we wanted to go out on a date."

"Are you asking me out Mr. Roberts?" She smiled.

"Yeah…I really want to take my daughter out on a date. So what do you say?"

"I say yes. I'll go on a date with you, but don't tell my husband."

"Okay I promise…as long as you don't tell my wife."

She laughed. "It's our little secret."

"I love you Lily."

"Love you too Spencer," She hung up the phone, and smiled. They were trying to find their way back to each other.

…..

Riley is sitting on his bed. He was thinking about Ellie. She was absolutely perfect. His phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ellie. He smiled and answered. "Hey beautiful."

"Aw you're so sweet." She giggled. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you."

"I love you too…You know I was thinking that we should go on a date tonight."

"Really…what did you have in mind?"

"A surprise…what do you say? Will you go out with me tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course I will…." She hung up. She was so glad that they were finally back together.

…

Jacey was in her bedroom looking through her closet.

Keith walked in and smiled. "It looks like the closet exploded."

"I just want to everything to be perfect."

"Jace, you look pretty no matter what you wear…besides you always wear the cute purple dress on date night."

"Oh yeah…right,' she makes a face.

"What's with the face?"

"My dad invited us to dinner. I get to meet the twins."

"Right," Keith was disappointed. "I thought we were going to have a romantic dinner tonight. We don't get many of those."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I want to meet them. We can do our date night another night." She kisses him. "Okay…"

"Yeah okay…" He sighed. She was definitely obsessing over the new siblings.

…

Brooke is at Summer's. She is holding baby Landon. "You know Summer he is absolutely perfect." Brooke couldn't take her eyes off the sweet little boy.

"Thanks Brooke…He loves his nana."

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe his daddy isn't here to meet him. He would love him. I know he would."

"He always wanted a lot of kids." Summer looked down. "I think about him all the time….more now than ever."

"Summer when he stepped in front of that bullet this is what he wanted. He wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to live. Chase was hero, and he would want you to be happy."

"I am happy….Landon and Drew make everything better."

Brooke smiled, "Have you thought about moving on?"

Summer gave her the look.

"Well I have seen the way Jamie looks at you."

Summer sighed.

"I think Chase would be okay with it if the two of you got together."

Summer shook her head. "We're just friends. He's been amazing, and I don't know if I would have gotten through all of this without him, but we're just friends. I'm okay with being single."

Brooke nodded. "No one is okay with being single. And like I said I know Chase would want you to be happy. He saved your life for a reason."

Summer nodded. She knew Brooke was right, but she couldn't possibly be in love with Jamie. She just couldn't. He was just her friend.

…..

Jamie is sitting in Breanne's living room. "Carter will be right down. He's trying to get all of his stuff together for the sleepover."

"He's so funny."

Breanne smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He smiled. "How are you? I mean you did deliver a baby. Have you ever thought about being a doctor?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "I never want to do that ever again. But I'm fine. I'm glad Summer is doing okay."

"Yeah she's doing great….and so is Landon. He's perfect."

Breanne was a little uncomfortable talking about the baby. She knew in her heart that the baby was Jamie's. She didn't know how she knew, but she did know. She just had a feeling.

"Thank you Breanne…thank you for helping her." Jamie sighed. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks Jamie," she still loved him. "You know after you drop Carter off at his sleepover you could come back here, and we could watch movies like we used to do."

Jamie bit his bottom lip. "I would love to Breanne, but I have plans."

"Oh," Breanne knew exactly who they were with.

"I've been helping Summer every night with Landon."

"Right…"

"Breanne…"

"No," Breanne shook her head. "It's okay. It's really no big deal."

"Breanne we broke up. I…"

"I'm a girl Jamie I can't help but want you back." She leans in closer to him. "I still love you."

Jamie pulls away. "I…I…"

"Daddy," Carter runs downstairs. "I'm all ready."

"Alright buddy…we better go." Jamie looked at Breanne. "Bye Breanne."

"Bye Jamie." She gave Carter a kiss. "Bye sweet boy. I love you."

"Love you too mommy…."

Breanne watched them leave. She couldn't stop hanging on to her love for Jamie. He meant the world to her….but it was over.

…

Mouth walked into the living room to see Connor watching television, and Chloe reading a book.

"What are you guys doing? Jacey and her family are coming over tonight. I need you guys to get ready."

"We are ready." Connor told him.

"You are still in your pajamas Connor." Mouth turns off the television. "Go get dressed."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You too Chloe…"

"Whatever dad…It doesn't matter if Jacey is the Queen of England I'm going to hate her, and there is nothing you can do about it." Chloe ran off upstairs.

Connor just laughed.

Mouth was worried that the evening wasn't going to go like he wanted it to go.

…

Peyton walks into her house, and she is shocked to see toys and food everywhere. The house is a mess. Lucas is lying on the couch with something red all over his shirt.

"Luke…" Peyton squeals as she runs to the couch. "Are you okay? You are bleeding." She touched the red stuff on his shirt. "This is ketchup."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you okay? You look horrible."

"The kids were a mess today. They ran me ragged." Lucas sighed.

"Aw," Peyton giggled. "I'm sorry honey."

"This staying at home thing is not what I expected."

Peyton began to rub his neck. "I have an idea."

"Send all the kids overseas…even the baby."

"No…We should go out tonight."

"Peyton I can barely move my body."

"We haven't been out alone together in a really long time…Please…" Peyton begged.

"Okay I guess tonight is date night." He kissed her although every bone in his body hurt.

…..

Elizabeth walks out of the nursery. "Emma is playing with her toys. I'm so glad that she feels better."

"Yeah me too," Noah stood up from the couch. "We're going out tonight."

"What?"

"We need a night out." He hugged her. "I want to be with my wife."

"Okay so what are we going to do with Emma?"

"I called Daniel. He's going to keep her."

Elizabeth sighed. Daniel was always getting in the way.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are totally awesome. **

**SuperSamNatural**

**LeytonLove123**

**Arubagirl0926**

**RockieWriter**

**Chan2014**

**Saints and Sailors**

**OTHGirl24**

**I Think Ur Superman **

**Samiexx**

**Remember…You guys are incredible. **


	22. Ep5Ch2 Date Night

**Episode 5 Chapter 2 Date Night **

Brooke walks into her house to see Nathan cooking. "What are you doing?" She walked to the stove and kissed him. "It smells great in here."

"Thank you wife," he kisses her. "I thought that we could have a night in together as a family. I already told Hunter and Millie that they had to be here."

"Millie is grounded. She has to be here anyway."

"I know, but I like her to think that she has a little control over her life." Nathan smiled. "So what do you say? Can we have dinner as a family? Something that doesn't ever happen in this household…"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." She kisses him. "I love spending time with my family. And guess who I got to see today? Landon…he is absolutely perfect. Seeing him makes me miss Chase even more. But Summer seems to be holding her own."

"Yeah I think Jamie has been over there every day since Landon was born."

Brooke smiled, "I think those two are going to get together."

Nathan grinned. "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah…I just want Summer to be happy. I know that is what Chase would want." Brooke smiled.

Nathan nodded his head.

"Besides she is going to need a lot of help with baby Landon. I don't want her to be alone."

Brooke started helping him with dinner.

Nathan didn't know how he felt about Jamie and Summer being together. He still felt like Landon might actually be Jamie's son. And he felt bad about never telling Brooke that Jamie and Summer slept together.

….

Hunter and McKenzie are standing in the pool house. It wasn't ready for him to move in yet.

"I can't believe your parents are giving you the pool house. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Hunter smiled. "I think Ally is really going to like it out here. Dad is going to build an extra room onto it. It's going to be pretty awesome."

McKenzie nodded.

"Are you okay?" Hunter could tell that something was bothering her.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Okay…you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Mark and I slept together."

Hunter stood frozen. He knew they were in love, but he didn't think Mark wanted to have sex until he was married.

"It was awful Hunter."

"What?"

"It was like we had no chemistry. I didn't feel anything for him when we were making love….It didn't feel like love. It was horrible. I just wanted it to be over, and we haven't talked about it at all. After it was over we didn't even speak. He left and then I left." McKenzie shook her head. "He hasn't called me, and I haven't called him. I don't know what to do."

"Wow," Hunter shook his head. "I can't believe the two of you had sex."

"He was my first after you…" McKenzie let out a deep breath. "And it was nothing like I thought it would be."

"I'm sorry McKenzie. I wish I knew what to say."

"I don't think that there is anything you can say. I don't know why I told you any of this."

"Because we're friends…and because…you knew that I would tell you what you should do."

"You haven't told me what to do."

He smiled, "I might not have anything to say about it, but you do. You have to talk to Mark. Maybe the two of you were just nervous. I know you love him McKenzie. I can tell by the way that you look at him. It's the way you used to look at me."

McKenzie closed her eyes and sighed. Hunter was a great part of her life. Maybe her expectations were just set too high.

…..

Jacey was still getting ready for dinner at her dad's. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Can we have a girl's night?" Breanne asked.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I'm going over to my dad's for dinner. I'm meeting the fam." Jacey smiled. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm just having a bad night, and I wanted to do something fun."

"Well you should do something fun without me." Jacey laughed. "You are a beautiful, single lady…go out and have some fun."

"I guess I could. I don't know. I…"

"Breanne….you are single…go for it…have fun!"

Breanne nodded. 'Thanks for the advice Jacey. Good luck with your dinner."

"Thanks…I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

…..

Jeremy and Daniel are at Daniel's apartment. "Alright so we got a lot of work done today."

"Yeah we did. But the night is still young. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah…My brother called and I have to go babysit." Daniel was really excited about seeing Emma.

"You must really like you're niece."

"I love her. She is the most perfect little girl in the world." Daniel couldn't stop smiling when he talked about Emma.

"I feel the same way about Drew, but he happens to be my son."

"Yeah…"

Jeremy just shook his head. "Well I could stay and work while you go babysit."

"Why don't you go out and party? You are a single."

"I'm a father."

"Do you have your son tonight?"

"No…He's at a sleepover."

"Then maybe you should have a sleepover too."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You are a bad influence on me."

"Yeah I'm usually a bad influence on everyone." He laughed. "Just have some fun."

Jeremy just stood there. He was probably due to have some fun.

…

Peyton walks downstairs wearing a beautiful, tight black dress.

"Wow mom," Savannah and Charlie were sitting on the couch.

Lucy and Natalie follow behind Peyton. "Mommy always looks pretty." Lucy told them.

"We know Lucy."

"Thank you all. My kids are so sweet…Savannah you are in charge."

"What?" Charlie moaned. "Why is she in charge?"

"Because I'm going out," Riley walked downstairs.

"Which you will be home by eleven," Peyton told him.

"Come on Mom it's Friday night," Riley complained.

"You're right ten thirty…"

Riley looked at her, and Peyton pointed to the office. Riley followed behind her. The other kids oohed and ahed like Riley was going to be in big trouble.

"Okay so you always let me stay out until twelve on the weekends."

"Yeah well I changed my mind."

"But why?"

Peyton sighed, "Because I should be making decisions in your life too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lucas told me that you and Ellie had pregnancy scare."

Riley looks down.

"I know that you aren't going to tell me everything about your life and that's fine. But I want to be included in some of it."

"You are," Riley argued.

"Lucas didn't tell me when you skipped school until two weeks after. I know I have been busy, but I deserve to know when you mess up."

"Yeah well staying out until twelve isn't going to screw me up."

"The earlier you come home the less likely you are going to have sex."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Have you never had a quickie?" Riley laughed at his sarcasm.

Peyton didn't laugh…well she was laughing inside remembering all the times that she and Lucas had a quickie, but she didn't want Riley to know that.

"Have you ever been grounded?" She laughed.

"Come on…I'm only asking to stay out until twelve…it's not that big of deal, and besides Ellie and I are taking things slow."

"I was a teenager once…I doubt that. Ten thirty and that's that."

Riley sighed, "I can't believe I'm being punished because I didn't tell you about my pregnancy scare. It was none of your business."

"It was most definitely my business."

"Yeah," Riley rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "This sucks."

Lucas walked past him. "What sucks?"

"I can't believe you told her." Riley snapped at Lucas. "I didn't want her to know."

"I tell her everything."

"Well remind me to tell you nothing." Riley walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Peyton walked out of the office. "I gave him a curfew and he got pissed."

"Peyton…"

"Lucas," she looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Lucas took her hand. "Okay kids…Lucy and Natalie you are to be in bed by eight…Charlie and Savannah I want you in bed by nine. We will be home by ten. And Zander is already sleeping. If he wakes up before we get back give him a bottle, and he should go right back to sleep." Lucas told them all.

"Okay dad…"

"We trust you guys to do what you are supposed to." Peyton told them.

"We will mom," Savannah smiled. "Have fun…"

Peyton and Lucas had never left them alone before. They were a little nervous, but they needed a night out.

…..

Jacey walked out of the bedroom. Keith was getting the boys ready. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful…"

"You are such a good husband." She smiled. "But really you have to tell me the truth. Do I really look good?"

"Yes…I wouldn't lie to you." He walks over and kisses her. "You look amazing."

"I just want everything to be perfect." Jacey hugged him. "I want them to like me."

"They will. I don't know anyone that doesn't like you Jacey Scott. You are the most likeable person in the world."

"I hope you're right."

"I try to always be right." He laughs. "Isn't that right Sawyer and Jones?"

They don't even look at him. They just keep playing with their toys.

"That means they agree with me."

"Of course it does." She laughed.

…..

Elizabeth walks out of the bedroom. She wasn't looking forward to the date. Well not that she wasn't looking forward to an evening with Noah because she loved spending time with him, but she wasn't looking forward to Daniel spending time with Emma.

"You look amazing," Noah kisses her cheek.

"Thank you…"

They hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Noah walks to the door. "Hey brother," he smiles.

"Hey…"

Elizabeth picks Emma up. "Okay sweetie…we're only going to be gone for a little bit…I love you."

Emma sees Daniel. "Dan…Dan…Dan…Dan…" She wanted to go to him immediately.

"Hey sweet girl." He took her from Elizabeth. "I've missed you." He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come Liz let's go," Noah took her had. "See you later princess." He looks at Daniel. "Have fun with my little girl."

Noah and Elizabeth leave.

Daniel looks at Emma. "I love you so much."

…..

Lily walks into the living room wearing a bright blue cocktail dress.

"Wow my girl looks amazing."

"Well this dress is pretty amazing." She smiled. "Thanks for picking it out."

"I knew you would love it," He smiled. "Besides it's a Clothes over Bros…I know you love those clothes."

"Yeah I do…thanks…"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…I think so."

He takes her hand and they walk outside.

"Wow," Lily sees a stretch limousine sitting outside the house. "Spencer, what is this?"

"I thought that anyone as beautiful as you should be treated that way."

"Spencer you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to do this." He squeezed her hand tight. "I want this night to be perfect."

"I think it already is." She smiled. He was really trying hard, and she was glad.

It was nice to be treated like a princess.

…..

**Let me know what ya thought!**


	23. Ep5Ch3 Date Night

**Episode 5 Chapter 3 Date Night**

Mouth opens the door to see Jacey, Keith, and the boys.

"Hey sweetheart it is so good to see you." He gives her a hug. "Chloe…Connor…"

They walk downstairs. Chloe looks anything but happy.

"Hi," Jacey smiled. "It's really nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too…Obviously I'm Connor."

Chloe just looks at her.

"Hi Chloe…"

Chloe doesn't say anything she just walked away.

Jacey could tell that this wasn't going to be a very fun evening.

…..

Jamie walks into Summer's house. "I brought pizza." He smiled.

"My favorite…but I have to lose this baby weight…I can't be eating pizza."

"You look amazing Summer. You can have at least four pieces." He smiled.

"Oh but I really wanted five," she joked. "And thanks for lying to me. I really appreciate it."

"I'm not lying. You really are beautiful." Jamie smiled. "Where's Landon?"

"He is sleeping for the time being…fortunately."

"Does he still have his nights and days mixed up?"

"Yeah pretty much….but that's okay I don't mind staying up with him."

"Me either…Next time he wakes up I'll take the shift…you can get some sleep."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do it. I want to help."

"Thanks…" She smiled.

"You're always telling me that."

"You always deserve to be told that." She laughed. "Let's eat pizza."

"YES!"

…..

Breanne is standing in her closet. She couldn't find anything to wear. She didn't know what to wear. She used to be so good at dating and going out. She was the queen one night stand girl in high school…until she had a baby and met Jamie. Jamie had changed everything in her life.

But he was gone. And she had to move on without him.

She grabbed her strapless green dress. It was her favorite…it was Jamie's favorite. Maybe someone else would like it too.

…..

Jeremy is standing in his room.

He changes his shirt…first blue…then red…then back to blue…then black…then green…and then finally back to blue.

This going out thing was harder than he thought it was going to be.

…

McKenzie picks up her phone to call Mark.

She gets his voicemail again….

"Mark, I know you're avoiding me, and that pretty much sucks…so please call me back so that we can talk."

McKenzie was worried that their lack of passion in bed was going to ruin everything.

…..

Brooke, Nathan, Hunter, Ally, Millie, and Sophie are sitting down to dinner.

"How's the chicken?" Nathan asked.

"It's great," Hunter answered.

"I like the chicken daddy."

"It's really great…" Millie surprised them with her compliment. "I like the green beans too."

Nathan and Brooke smile at each other. Maybe things were getting better for her.

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Hunter walked to the door.

Jessica was standing on the other side.

Hunter had no idea who Jessica was.

"Hi….I'm Jessica…" She laughed. "That probably doesn't help you at all. I stopped by Jamie's apartment, but he wasn't there. So I decided to bring this here." She hands him a gift basket. "It's for the new baby. Jamie's a really good friend, and I know how excited he was about the baby."

"Yeah he is…." Hunter smiled. He didn't know why except for the fact that the baby was Chase's and Jamie and Chase were close before he died. "I'll have to give this to him."

"Thanks…" Jessica starts to walk away.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Hunter couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. He didn't even know her…all he knew was her name, but he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"Are you sure? I mean I haven't eaten, but I don't want to impose…I don't know any of you…unless Jamie is in there."

"No he's not here, and you wouldn't be imposing."

"Okay…sure…" Jessica smiled. He was really nice, and she wasn't even sure exactly what his name was. But she was pretty hungry.

…..

Savannah and Charlie are sitting downstairs. Natalie and Lucy were already in bed. "You know when the parents are away we are supposed to play." Charlie smiled.

"We promised we would be good."

"Yeah well we're teenagers we're supposed to lie and do bad things."

Savannah just shook her head.

Charlie stands up and walks over to the cabinet. "Come on mom and dad won't even know that it is gone."

"No…but we'll know that we drank it." Savannah reminded him as they stared at wine sitting on the table.

…..

Riley and Ellie are at Ellie's favorite restaurant. "I'm really glad that you brought me here. I'm glad we are starting over."

"Yeah me too." Riley seemed miles away.

"Are you okay?"

"My mom just pissed me off tonight."

"What did Peyton do?"

"She gave me a curfew…a ten thirty curfew…they have never made me come home that early."

"Maybe they are just trying to protect you."

"No…she's just trying to control me because I didn't tell her about us thinking that you were pregnant."

"And she was pissed?"

"Majorly…" Riley rolled his eyes. "We're taking things slow…she has nothing to worry about…Ah…" Riley was so mad.

Ellie was upset that all he could think about was Peyton…He was ruining the date.

…..

Peyton is sitting across from Lucas. "Sweetheart…you look so tired."

"Yeah well the kids really run me ragged. I…I never imagined how hard this was going to be."

"Luke you are an awesome stay at home dad."

"Yeah but I'm so tired Peyton…I'm so tired I can barely even enjoy this night with you."

"I have an idea…" She smiled. "I bet I can take your mind off of being so tired."

Lucas really just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

….

Spencer takes Lily to the River Court where he has candles lit and a beautiful table set for the two of them.

"Spencer Roberts….this is amazing."

"I love you Lily, and I am so sorry that I…"

"Stop," she puts her finger up to his mouth. "You don't have to apologize anymore…all you have to do is kiss me….just kiss me…."

He leans in and kisses her passionately. It was the perfect night.

…

**Let me know what you thought!**


	24. Ep5Ch4 Date Night

**Episode 5 Chapter 4 Date Night **

Although the River Court was perfect and a great place to have their make-up dinner all Lily wanted to do was be with her husband.

Spencer had gotten them a hotel room at the nicest hotel in town.

Lily immediately started taking his clothes off.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pushed him towards the bed. "I have missed you so much…."

He falls back on the bed, and she falls on top of him.

"You are the most amazing husband in the world, and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

He kisses her neck. "I'm the one that should be saying those things to you."

"Why don't you say them to me in the shower? I really love make-up shower sex."

"We've never had make-up shower sex."

"Yeah but I'm so hot for you right now…I'm positive I'm going to love it."

He stands up and picks her up and carries her towards the bathroom.

"Oh this is the best night ever…." Spencer couldn't stop smiling.

…

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in her car. "A hotel….Peyton…"

"We can have some fun…you know like we used to before all the kids came a long."

Lucas shook his head. "I love you Peyton. I do love you, but I am so tired…I can't even think about having sex."

"You are turning down sex?" Peyton couldn't believe it. "Maybe you…um…maybe this stay at home dad thing isn't for you. Out of all of the years that we have been married…you have never ever turned down sex."

"I know…and I will probably regret it later, but I'm tired. I am so tired, and I want to be perfect with you…and if we tried anything tonight I would only leave you disappointed."

"Sometimes I feel like we are falling into this married couple routine. We never get to do anything together anymore. We haven't slept together in a really long time Lucas, and I miss you."

Lucas touched her face. "I miss you too. But I know that we don't have to be together every night to know that I love you. I mean don't get me wrong I absolutely love being with you. Hearing you breathe heavily and the way touch me exactly the right places…and the way you whisper in my ear that I am the only man for you…It's like heaven Peyton…It truly is."

Peyton smiled.

"But every day with you is like that…and I like waiting with you because I know when we have sex again it's going to fill like the first time all over again…and it's gonna be magical."

"You are so corny Lucas Scott….and you just made me so horny…"

"Well we could sit here for about thirty minutes and kiss like crazy."

"Like we used to do…"

"You bet…"

"But we're okay right Lucas? I mean you're not mad at me because you had to quit your job and become a stay at home dad?"

"No…I like being a stay at home dad because I know that it is helping you." He kissed her cheek. "We're perfect Peyton."

Peyton kisses him. "Do you remember when we used to you know play around in the back seat?"

"You really are horny aren't you?"

Peyton smiles, "I miss you so much…I miss your touch…and you…"

Lucas stops her from talking and kisses her. Suddenly he wasn't as tired.

…

Savannah and Charlie are still staring at the alcohol. "I don't want to drink this." Charlie admitted.

"I don't either. I just…I can't." Savannah agreed. "It would be wrong, and mom and dad would be disappointed."

"I'm going to put it up."

"And then we can go to bed."

Maybe they were lame, but at least they were good children.

…

Riley and Ellie are walking down the street. "We should go see a movie."

"If we do you will miss your curfew."

"So," Riley growled. "Ten thirty is way too early…"

"Yeah but it's a rule."

"I don't care. I'm gonna break this rule on purpose."

Ellie sighed. He really had ruined the make-up date completely.

…..

Elizabeth and Noah are standing outside of the restaurant. They had just finished eating. "Are you ready to go home?" Elizabeth asked.

"First I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay…what's on your mind?"

"I want to have a baby with you." Noah admitted.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it.

…

Daniel is holding Emma while she sleeps. "I know I should probably put you in your crib, but I can't. I just want to hold you forever. I wish you understood what I was saying. Emma I love you so much. I don't want to keep you a secret. I want to be your father, but then I don't think there is enough room for me to be your dad too."

A tear falls from his eye.

"Noah is a great man. He is going to be an amazing dad to you. He already is. And I don't want to change that….I don't want you to lose him, and I don't want to lose him either. All of this is so confusing because I want you to know me as your daddy, but Noah needs you. And Elizabeth needs Noah to be your dad….But listen to me my angel…I promise that I will always love you with everything that I am, and I will always protect you from everything….I just need you to know that." He kisses her forehead and walks to the nursery and places her in the crib. "Sleep tight….don't let the bed bugs bite."

….

Brooke, Nathan, and Millie are cleaning up the kitchen. "Are we done?" Millie asked. "I want to go finish the book I'm reading."

"Yeah we're done. Go ahead," Brooke smiled. Millie walked upstairs. "She has really changed her attitude."

"I know, and I love it." Nathan smiled. "Maybe she is finally forgiving us."

"It's about time."

"So what did you think of Jessica?"

"I think it's about time that Hunter moved on." Brooke smiled. "And she seems like a really nice girl."

…..

Hunter walks Jessica out. "So thanks for inviting me to dinner Hunter….It was really nice of you."

"Yeah well thanks for staying." Hunter smiled.

"You're family is pretty great, but I should have known that Jamie has been amazing. And I'm pretty fond of your Aunt Peyton too."

"Yeah I think it is cool that you guys are working together."

"She's great…And you're little sisters are amazing. I love that you have a big family."

"Sophie and Millie have their moments."

"I bet they do, but you are really good with them….Especially Ally…You are really great with her. She is really lucky to have you as a big brother."

Hunter looked confused. He couldn't believe she thought Ally was his little sister. He couldn't believe that Jamie had never mentioned it before.

"Yeah I'm pretty lucky to have her in my life too." Was all that he could say. He didn't know how she would feel about Ally being his daughter.

"You should stop by the studio some time."

"I'll do that for sure." Hunter smiled. Jessica was pretty cool.

…

Jacey is helping Chloe clear the table. The dinner was pretty much silent. Connor tried to talk a few times, but Chloe's stares and glares broke his curiosity.

"I think you are going to like Tree Hill."

Chloe didn't say anything. 

"I love it. It's where I met Keith."

"I don't care," Chloe snapped at her. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Just because you are my dad's illegitimate child does not mean that we are going to be instant friends….You took him away from us."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. He chose you over us. He missed my debate. He didn't get to see me honored at awards day. And he missed a lot of other things because of you. He only chose you because he feels bad for you….Once he gets over the guilt he feels he won't choose you anymore….he will choose his real kids again." Chloe yelled at her and ran out of the room.

Mouth couldn't believe it. He walked in when he heard all the yelling, but he didn't know how to stop it.

"I'm sorry Jacey."

"I think we're just going to go. Thanks for dinner…it was great." Jacey walks out trying to hold back her tears. This was definitely not the night she had wanted it to be.

…

Mark opens his door to see McKenzie standing at the door.

"You didn't answer your calls."

"I'm sorry."

"We have to talk…."

Mark nodded. He couldn't avoid the inevitable.

….

Breanne is at TRIC drinking.

She wasn't really having the best time. Guys kept coming up to her, but none of them were Jamie…and all of them were desperate.

Jeremy walked in. He thought he looked pretty nice. He bought his first drink and sat alone. He had never really picked up a girl before. He had married Summer so young and then Holly sort of picked him up. He never had to pick up a girl before.

There was a first time for everything.

"Hey gorgeous," a drunk guy approached Breanne. "Let's go get a room."

"No thank you."

"Come on…it'll be fun." He pulls on her arm.

"Stop," she screams at him.

"Get the hell away from her." Jeremy punched the guy in the face.

Breanne was surprised.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought! **


	25. Ep5Ch5 Date Night

**Episode 5 Chapter 5 Date Night **

Breanne and Jeremy walk into her house. "You didn't have to bring me home."

"I was worried about you." Jeremy smiled. "That guy was a douche."

"Yeah I guess those are the kind of guys that I attract."

Jeremy laughed. "That's not true. You dated Jamie…He wasn't a douche."

"Mmm…I'm not dating Jamie anymore…I think he thought that I was a douche." She smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little…"

She walks to her fridge. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure…"

She hands him a beer and takes one for herself.

"So why were you at a bar alone?"

"I was trying to pick up chics," Jeremy chuckled.

"Well I was trying to pick up guys, but I am so rusty."

"Yeah me too…I changed clothes like five times."

"Yeah me too, and I'm only wearing this dress because it was Jamie's favorite…Like he is magically going to forget about Summer and remember me."

"You see that too don't you. She's falling in love with him."

"Well he is falling in love with her too…He looks at her the way he used to look at me."

"Summer does the same thing, and it's not fair….I loved her so much."

"I loved Jamie so much, but he's moved on."

"I guess it is time for us to move on too." He holds up his beer.

"I'll drink to that."

They clink glasses.

…..

Jamie is putting away the dishes.

"You don't have to do that." Summer took the dish away from him.

"I want too…"

"You keep doing all these amazing things, but you don't have too…Jamie I don't want you to feel like you have to be responsible for me…I'll be okay."

"Did you ever think that I like spending time with you?"

"I…I don't know. I feel like….We slept together because we were grieving, but I feel like even though we weren't in love it connected us, and you have helped me so much Jamie, and I…I don't know what to think. I don't why you are being so nice to me."

"Because I think you are an amazing girl…and I…I…" He leaned in and kissed her without finishing his sentence.

…

Peyton and Lucas walk into their house. "I had fun with you tonight wifey."

"Me too…it was nice to be with my husband." She kisses him.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to wait on Riley."

"Do you really think that he will be home by ten thirty?"

"I hope so." She gives him another kiss. "Go get some sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Peyton walks over to the couch. She really hoped that Riley did as he was told.

….

Ellie and Riley are sitting in his car. "What time is it?"

"Ten twenty-five…by the time you take me home you will miss your curfew…won't you be happy?"

"Did I catch a hint of sarcasm in your voice?"

"This was supposed to be our make-up night, and you completely ruined it obsessing over Peyton." She rolls her eyes. "She has every right to be pissed at you. We made a mistake. We screwed up. Riley…she loves you. And I love you too…that is why I am not going to be pissed at you for ruining our date."

"Ellie…"

"No you are going to get another chance at this once you get ungrounded for being stupid and missing your curfew….Now take me home."

"Yes ma'am…"

"And I am calling Peyton in the morning to apologize for your stupidity, and tell her that I had nothing to do with it. And if I were her I would ground you too."

"Trust me she's good at grounding me all on her own." He laughed. He really had been an idiot. He was glad that Ellie was such an amazing girlfriend.

…

Brooke is sitting on her bed.

Nathan walks in. "Hey are you okay? You have been kind of quiet ever since you got back from New York."

Brooke sighed, "There is something I should tell you."

"Okay," Nathan sits beside her. "What happened in New York?"

"I went to New York because…You know I can't believe that I never told Chase about this."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Chase has a twin brother."

Nathan looks shocked.

"He was an outgoing little kid and he was adopted way before Chase. They were split up when they were so young that Chase didn't remember him, and I decided not to tell him about it. It just made sense then. I didn't want him to want something that he couldn't have." Brooke shakes her head. "I know it was wrong. I know I should have told him. And now I have decided not to find him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. What if he doesn't want to know about Chase?"

"You'll never know if you don't find him."

"So you think that I should find him?"

"I know you Brooke, and you are going to stress over this until you find him….Find him…" Nathan encouraged her.

Brooke hugs him. "I miss Chase so much sometimes."

He wipes away Brooke's tear. "I know. I wish I could bring him back for you."

"Yeah but you can't….and his twin can't. No one can…"

Nathan holds her tighter.

"Will you just hold me for a little while?"

"I'll hold you all night."

Brooke smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Jamie and Summer pull away from their kiss.

"Jamie I…"

"I should go Summer." Jamie walks to the door. "Um…I'll see you later."

Summer just stood there. She wasn't sure what had happened. She couldn't believe that they kissed, but she wanted to kiss him again.

She didn't understand why she felt so connected to him. But she was falling hard and fast for her dead husband's brother, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it.

…

Mouth walks into Chloe's room. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Chloe told him. "I don't want to be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry…but Tree Hill has always been my home."

"You're home is supposed to be wherever we are…that's what you used to say."

"Chloe I…"

"You know what save it for your other daughter….because I don't care anymore." She stands up and walks out of the room. "I'm going to stay with mom."

Mouth sighed. He didn't know why it had to be so hard. He didn't want it to be that hard.

….

Jacey and Keith walk into their house with their sleeping boys. "Tonight was awful Keith."

"You can't expect them to fall in love with you instantly. They didn't know about you. This is hard for them."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because we hated Charlie at first…we hated my dad for having another kid."

"You're situation is a little different than mine."

"They are both the same if you think about it…exactly the same thing…It takes time, and one dinner isn't enough."

Jacey rolls her eyes and walked off. She hates it when he doesn't agree with her.

Keith just wanted her to know the truth.

…

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting in the car. "So you haven't said one word about what I told you?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Do you not want to have a baby with me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No…I want too. I want to have a baby with you." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him.

"Great," Noah smiled. He wanted her to get pregnant right away.

…..

Riley walks into the house and closes the door. Peyton is sitting on the couch…exactly where he thought that she would be.

"I know I'm in trouble."

"It's ten forty-five…You just wanted to disobey me on purpose?"

"Yeah I was pissed."

"Well now I am," she smiled. "Come sit down."

"I'm sorry….It wasn't worth it…I guess I just wanted to prove that you were being unfair."

"I was being unfair," Peyton admitted. "I was being very unfair because I want to protect you. I want a better life for you. I don't want you to have a baby at seventeen."

"But you had a great life."

"Yeah but some people don't get as lucky as I got….Riley I want you to go to college and I want you to live your life to the fullest…and it scared me to death when I heard about the pregnancy scare. Being a parent changes your life completely." Peyton touched his shoulder. "I was just worried about you."

"It's nice to have someone worry about me." Riley smiled. "And I am totally sorry about missing my curfew. I'm ready to take any punishment you are going to give me."

"You did deliberately disobey me." Peyton looked at him. "I told you ten thirty."

"Yeah you did."

"Okay well the only appropriate punishment here is to ground you."

"Okay…" Riley sighed. He knew he was going to be grounded. "How long?"

"The rest of the night," she smiled.

Riley was confused. "What?"

"Go to your room," she laughed. "You are grounded for the next two hours."

"You are serious."

"Most definitely," Peyton hugged him. "Now go."

"You are an awesome mom."

"I know…"

…

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together.

"This is the best night of my life," Lily kissed her husband.

"I hope all our nights are this good."

"They will be." Lily kissed him.

"Best Date Night Ever…" He laughed and pulled the covers over them.

…

Millie stares at her pills. She can't decide if she wants to take them or not. She sticks them in her purse.

Maybe she would wait and take them later.

…..

Breanne and Jeremy are still drinking at her house. There are beer cans everywhere.

"Wow…you are gorgeous."

"You are a charmer." Breanne laughed.

"I should probably get going."

"Nah…you can't drive….You've been drinking…and I can't let you leave."

"Okay," Jeremy moves closer to her. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"I guess…we could do this." She pulls him closer to her and kisses him. "We could do that all night."

"Sounds good to me." He kisses her again.

And she starts taking off his clothes…He does the same with hers.

….

**Okay so I know you guys so that one coming from miles and miles away. I promise I have a plan with all of this. You guys just have to trust me. **

**I like the Riley and Peyton scene. I felt like that was a total Peyton thing to do. I feel like she would be a really cool mom. **

**I hope you guys will let me know what you thought, and I will try to update tomorrow. **


	26. Ep6Ch1 My Love

**Episode 6 Chapter 1 My Love **

"_Sometimes the best things in life are those that are unexpected." Breanne's voice can be heard. _

Breanne opened her eyes and smiled….She rolled over to see Jeremy sleeping beside her. It was the third time that week that they had been together.

She slowly got out of the bed. She had to find all of her clothes so she could get home. It was a good thing that Carter had spent the night with Jamie.

"Where are you going?"

Breanne stopped. He had startled her. "I…um…I thought that you were asleep."

"No," he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I just wasn't expecting to do this again…and then again." She laughed. "It's just…"

"Complicated…"

"Yeah that's probably the word for it."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah I think that is definitely the word for it. But you don't have to leave right now."

"Jeremy I…"

"You should stay." He kisses her forehead. "You have to admit that last night was fun."

"It was great Jeremy…I…"

"Don't think…just do." He kisses her and they fall back onto the bed.

…

Summer kept looking at her phone hoping that Jamie would call. She hadn't talked to him in several days, and she wasn't sure why. Well she had made a few assumptions. She couldn't believe that they had kissed. She really wished that she knew how he felt about her and the kiss.

"Hey," Lily walks in. "I brought donuts."

"You are an amazing friend."

"Where are my little men?"

"Drew spent the night with my dad, and Landon is napping." Summer smiled. "Thank God."

"I'm surprised Jamie isn't here. He usually is here every time I come by."

Summer looked away.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing…"

"I can totally tell that something happened. So what's up?"

"Jamie and I kissed, and then he ran out of the house like we had just committed some kind of sin."

Lily couldn't believe it.

"Don't look at me that way."

"I always knew you and Jamie were going to get together."

"We're not together." Summer reminded her. "If we were together he wouldn't have ran out the door."

"Do you want to be together…with Jamie?"

Summer didn't answer.

"Your silence says it all." Lily smiled. "It's okay Summer. You and Jamie are both single, and if you want to be something other than just friends then you should definitely tell him."

"I would…if he would call." Summer sighed. She was worried the kiss might have ruined everything.

….

Jamie is at the studio. He is trying to write a song, but he is having a hard time.

"God…I hate love…" He threw his pen across the room.

"Thanks bro," Hunter walks in. He is holding Ally. "You could have killed my daughter."

"I didn't know you were here." He looked at them again. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see my brother." Hunter lied.

"Jessica is not here."

"What makes you think that I was coming by to see Jessica?"

"Because you've been here twice this week…but you usually don't bring Ally."

Hunter nods, "Yeah well I thought maybe I should tell her the truth."

Jamie just looks at him, and Hunter and Ally sit next to him.

"Jessica thought that Ally was my sister."

Jamie looks over at Ally. "And you didn't tell her otherwise."

"No…did you never tell her about me and Ally?"

"No…you never really came up…I told her I had a lot of brothers and sisters, but we never really talked about any of you." Jamie sighed. "I can't believe you are hot for Jessica."

"I'm not hot for her."

"You totally are."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she's funny too…and she's been a really good friend to me." Jamie told him. "She's a little older than you though."

"Not that much older. She's just nineteen."

"I know…she is a great girl Hunter…I think you should ask her out."

"What about Ally?"

"I don't think you should let her date until she at least turns five." Jamie joked.

"Ha…ha…I mean should I tell Jessica about her?"

"I don't think she's going to care that Ally is your daughter…."

Hunter nodded. "Right…So when is she going to be in?"

"She's not coming in today. She took the day off. But you could stay and hang out with your brother….help me write a song or something."

Hunter looks at what Jamie had written. "Why are you writing something like this?"

"Because I suck at life…" 

"Yeah that's true…"

"Dada go home," Ally poked out her lip. "Ally tired."

Both Hunter and Jamie laughed.

"I love that your daughter does that."

"Yeah me too…" Hunter laughed. "I got to go…I think that you should talk to whoever is making you write songs that suck as much as this one does."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Jamie loved that he was asking his little brother a question like that.

"Well looking at your song you should tell her that she has really messed with your head, and she's all you think about…and you're not sure if it is a good or bad thing….You hope it is a good thing." Hunter smiled.

"You got all that from reading those lyrics?"

"No I got that from seeing the way you are when you are around Summer." Hunter laughed. "I'll see you later."

Jamie smiled. Why did everyone see him with Summer? And why did he keep avoiding her?

….

Savannah walks into Elizabeth's apartment. "Thanks for coming over Vanna." Elizabeth smiled. "Noah and I really have something to do."

"Yeah it's no problem. I love Emma."

"Well she loves you too. She is taking a nap, but she will be awake soon."

Noah walks out of the bedroom.

"Thank you so much Vanna. We will be back sometime later tonight."

"No problem." Savannah smiled. "You guys have fun."

"Oh we will," Noah pulled Elizabeth into the hall. "I can't wait to get you alone in that hotel room."

"Me either," Elizabeth pulled him into a kiss.

She was so in love with her husband.

….

Clare is at the airport in Georgia.

Her phone rings. "Hey dad…"

"Hey sweetheart…Did you make it to Georgia?"

"Yeah I am here dad. And I'm fine."

"Are you sure you will be able to find Smith's apartment?"

"I'm going to be fine dad, and I'll be home in two days."

"Okay well have fun…but don't have too much fun." Andy bit his bottom lip.

"Okay dad…Bye…" Clare hung up. She was so excited about surprising Smith. She couldn't wait to see the man that she loved.

…

Peyton is in the shower. She was running late. She should have been at the studio hours ago, but Lucas had let her sleep.

She heard the door open. "Luke," she called out.

Lucas slid open the glass door. "May I join you?"

He was naked.

"Yeah of course," Peyton pulled him into the shower. "Where are the kids?"

"They are downstairs with Riley and Charlie…." Lucas kissed her neck. "God you are so beautiful."

"Why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Because you are my very sexy…very beautiful wife…and I want to do very dirty things to you."

They both laughed and continued to kiss. After Lucas helped Peyton wash her hair and her entire body they got out of the shower.

"We need to dry off," Peyton laughed.

Lucas grabbed one towel. "We can share." He laughed. And picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They both giggled and continued to kiss.

"God Luke you are so bad."

"You can spank me if you want." Lucas laughed. "Yeah…"

"DON'T SPANK DADDY," Lucy screamed as she ran out of the bedroom.

Both Lucas and Peyton were mortified.

"I should have locked the damn door." Lucas couldn't believe that happened.

…

**Okay so there is the first chapter of this episode. I have to admit this is not my favorite episode, but I hope you guys will like it anyways. **

**Please let me know what you thought! **

**And I want to thank all of you for reviewing. You guys really are amazing. I appreciate all of the support you guys give me. **


	27. Ep6Ch2 My Love

**Episode 6 Chapter 2 My Love **

Peyton and Lucas both run downstairs. They are now dressed.

"What's wrong?" Riley noticed that they were panicked.

"Have you guys seen Lucy?"

"No," Riley shook his head. "Why?"

"We need to find her."

"I'll check her room," Charlie told them as he walked upstairs.

"Lucas….what are we going to do?"

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Nothing just go look outside for her."

Peyton shook her head. "You should have locked the door."

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"We are never having sex again." Peyton told him as she walked into the office to look for her daughter.

Lucas hoped she was just kidding.

…

Mark and McKenzie are watching Levi slide down the slide at the park. "This is fun," McKenzie spoke up. They had been sitting in silence. Things were still awkward for both of them.

"Yeah…Levi loves the park."

"Me too…" McKenzie didn't know what else to say.

Mark sighed. Things were just so weird between them. "I'm gonna go help him."

"Okay…I'll just watch from here."

Mark walked away.

They really needed to fix their relationship…It was falling apart…Fast…

…

Breanne is now dressed.

"When will I see you again?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Breanne sighed.

"You could stay a little longer."

"No I have to go…I'm sorry…I'll um I'll see you around."

He nodded. He really did want her to come back.

They had a lot of fun.

…

"Hey," Spencer walks into Summer's house.

"You just missed your wife."

"I didn't come to see my wife…although she's pretty hot…I came to see my best friend…How's the small fry?"

"Perfect," She smiled. "I am pretty proud of him."

Spencer sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"We haven't talked in a while. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I think we haven't talked in so long because you are always so busy with Jamie."

Summer gave him the evil eye.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

Summer sat down beside him. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Really?"

"He is just helping me out Spencer. Jamie is a nice guy, but we aren't together…And we never will be."

"You just used that voice."

"What voice are you talking about? The only voice I used was mine."

"The voice…the voice you use every time you don't want to be disappointed." He smiled. "You are just saying that you guys are never going to be together, but you kind of hope you will be."

"It's just not going to happen for us." Summer sighed. "But that's okay. I'm okay with being single. I have everything that matters to me."

Landon started crying. They could hear him over the baby monitor.

"I better go get my little man."

Spencer could tell that Summer really did have feelings for Jamie. He hoped that they would figure a way to work out. He knew they would if they were meant to be together.

…

"Scarlett," Lily walked into Andy and Michelle's house. They were watching the kids for the day. Michelle loved keeping the twins, and she was beginning to like Scarlett too.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you shopping."

Scarlett smiled. "What kind of shopping?"

"Major girl shopping…"

Scarlett looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive it will be fun, and we can spend all of your daddy's money. It will be great."

"Okay," Scarlett smiled again.

Lily smiled back. They were taking steps in the right direction…baby steps…

…

Jessica walks out of the café, and Hunter bumps into her. He made it look like an accident, but it wasn't. He had watched her walk in. He had dropped Ally off at playcare. She loved that place, and on Saturday's they always had a different fun event that they did.

"Oh I'm…Hunter." She smiled.

"I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Right…" She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get a donut or something."

"Okay…well I'll see you later." Jessica started to walk away.

"Wait…I…You look um…" He couldn't help but stutter.

"Here," she opens up her bag. "You can have one of my donuts."

"Thanks," he takes one from her.

"I have to admit that I got two of them because I saw you stalking me.'

"I wasn't stalking you."

She sighed, "Oh yes you were." She laughed. "But it's okay. I was hoping I would see you again."

"Do you want to take a walk with me in the park?"

"Sure let's do it…"

"Great," Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful inside and out.

…..

"Luke," Peyton walked into the house. "I don't know where she went."

"We're going to find her. I called Brooke, and she is going to help us look. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"Why would she run away?" Riley asked.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other.

"She…she was just confused that's all."

Riley knew there was more to the story.

"I'm gonna go outside and look for her again." Riley told them as he walked out.

There was no way that Lucy had gotten that far.

…

Savannah opens the door to see Drake standing in front of her. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah they are gone." Savannah smiled, and started kissing him.

She knew babysitting Emma was going to be a lot of fun.

….

Noah and Elizabeth walk into their hotel room.

"This was a really good idea," She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he carried her to the bed.

He wanted to get her pregnant as soon as possible.

…

Daniel was walking into the café at the exact same time as Miranda was walking out.

He wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran right into her spilling her coffee everywhere.

"What the…" she looks up at him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Watch where you are going next time," she walked off trying to get the coffee off of her.

Daniel thought about it for a moment and then followed behind her.

….

Clare walks into Smith's apartment building. She couldn't believe that she actually found it. She found sixteen C easily. She could see Smith standing close to the window.

She was so excited. She stood for a moment in hopes that he would see her.

He didn't see her, but Clare saw him take another woman into his arms. They were dancing.

She couldn't believe this.

He was cheating on her.

She ran towards the stairs not looking back.

…..

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Again there wasn't much to it, but I promise it will get better. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	28. Ep6Ch3 My Love

**Episode 6 Chapter 3 My Love **

Brooke is driving down Lucas and Peyton's road. She sees Lucy riding her bike.

Brooke rolls down her window. "Lucy Scott, where do you think you are going?"

"Mommy said she was going to spank daddy. I don't want her to spank me too. And they were naked."

Brooke couldn't help but giggle. Only Lucas and Peyton would get caught butt naked by their little six year old daughter. She couldn't wait for their side of the story. "Why don't you get in and I will take you home?"

"Are they going to be mad at me for going into their room when I wasn't supposed too?"

Brooke shakes her head. "I don't think so, but they might be a little mad at you for getting on your bike and running away."

"I wasn't running away."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I don't know. I didn't want them to yell at me for being in their room when I wasn't supposed too."

Brooke helps her into the car. "I'm sure that they are going to be glad that you are okay. Come on…let's go."

"Okay…" Lucy smiled.

…

Miranda walks up to her apartment.

"Hi," Daniel was behind her.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Yeah…I really want to pay for that shirt I ruined."

"It's a blouse, and it is really no big deal." She unlocked the apartment. "You can go away now."

"No…not until you let me pay or at least take you out to lunch."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No big deal…really."

"Please…I have the money."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm Daniel by the way. You know if you wanted to know."

"No I really didn't."

Daniel just stood there. "Please…"

"Fine…I'll let you buy me dinner…I'm expensive by the way."

"I bet," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked into her apartment. "I'm Miranda by the way…That might be something important for you to know." She writes her number on his hand. "Here you go…call or text me with the details."

"How can I be sure that you will show up?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." She smiled and shut the door.

Daniel bit his bottom lip. He would probably end up eating dinner alone. That was nothing new.

…

Elizabeth and Noah are lying in the hotel room kissing. "You are so beautiful…unbelievably beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are such a charmer."

"I love you so much…and I can't wait to have a baby with you." He kissed her neck.

"Hmm…" Elizabeth set up. "I think I'm going to be sick." She jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

Noah smiled. "Maybe you are already pregnant."

…..

Hunter and Jessica are walking in the park. "This is fun."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Getting to know you….I'm having a good time."

"We should do it again…Maybe I can take you out or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah I am." Hunter smiled.

"Hmmm…Okay…"

"That's a yes…"

"That's a definite yes." Jessica smiled.

McKenzie and Mark see them from across the park.

"Who is he with?" McKenzie wondered.

"I don't know, but they look like they are having a pretty good time." Mark noted.

"Yeah," McKenzie sighed. "Let's go."

Mark could tell that she was jealous. Mark knew that Hunter was the reason he and McKenzie were having problems. He felt like McKenzie still loved Hunter…

….

Clare runs out of the apartment building. She couldn't believe the guy she loved was cheating on her. They were supposed to get married. She couldn't marry him now.

She started walking down the street to find another place to stay when a man ran into her making her fall into the ground. He helps her up and takes her purse and runs.

"No," she screams. "Stop…" She chases after him but can't catch him. She had no idea what she was going to do.

She started walking back to the apartment complex and it started to rain.

Her day couldn't get worse….at least this way no one would be able to see her tears.

…

Savannah and Drake are sitting on Elizabeth's couch. "So what do you want to do?" Savannah asked.

"Kiss you," Drake smiled. "A lot…"

"Really?" She was nervous.

"Yeah," he leaned in and kissed her.

They pulled apart and then started kissing again.

….

Scarlet and Lily walk out of Macy's. "This has been so much fun." Scarlet smiled.

"I agree…Do you want to go get some ice cream?

Scarlet nodded her head. "Yeah that would be great." Scarlet couldn't stop smiling.

And neither could Lily. She was so happy to spend time with Scarlet. Maybe things were finally changing for them. Scarlet had been unbelievably pleasant, and it was pretty nice.

…..

Breanne walks into Clothes over Bros. "I need to talk to you."

Jacey smiled, "What's up?"

"In the back…let's go to the back." She pulls her into the back office.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Breanne looked down. "IsleptwithJeremeyseveraltimes." Breanne's words were mumbled together.

"What? Could you speak in my language?"

"I slept with Jeremy."

"JEREMY?" Jacey couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"I don't know." Breanne sighed but then smiled.

"You're smiling."

"Because Jeremy is really good in bed." She laughed. "Like really good…"

Jacey shook her head. "I think you are only sleeping with him because Summer slept with Jamie."

Breanne shook her head. "No…I didn't go looking to sleep with him. It just kind of happened. And it has been really nice."

"How many times have you slept with him?"

"Almost everyday this week."

Jacey smiled, "Wow…so are you guys dating?"

"I don't think so…I don't know what we're doing…"

"Are you going to keep doing it?"

Breanne shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should talk to Jeremy. But I don't think that you are ready for a serious relationship….But you might could use Jeremy as your rebound guy."

Breanne nodded. "Do you think that's healthy?"

"I think everyone has to have a rebound guy after a break up…You Jamie were together for a long time it is understandable for you to want to be with someone else…But if you guys are anything but casual things might not end well."

Breanne sighed. Jacey was usually right.

…..

Brooke and Lucy walk into Lucas and Peyton's house.

"Oh thank God," Peyton ran over to Lucy and hugged her. "Thank God you are okay."

Lucas smiled. He was so happy that Lucy was okay, but he was dreading the conversation they were going to have to have with her.

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought! **

**I'll update soon. **


	29. Ep6Ch4 My Love

**Episode 6 Chapter 4 My Love **

Brooke is still at Lucas and Peyton's house, and she is laughing. "Stop that," Peyton warned her.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit this is pretty funny."

"Funny," Lucas rolled his eyes. "This is not funny."

"Oh yes it is." Brooke couldn't stop laughing. "You should lock the door next time."

Peyton looked over at Lucas. "There won't be a next time."

"What?"

"Once you have kids you should just stop having sex." Peyton was pacing back and forth. "How are we going to tell our little baby about sex? I don't even know where to start."

Peyton was dreading the conversation…Lucas was dreading not having sex with his wife…

And Brooke still couldn't stop laughing.

…

Daniel opens the door and Jeremy walks in.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Daniel walked to the fridge. "Do you want a beer?"

"No," Jeremy sat down. "I just need to talk."

"Okay…about what?" Daniel sat in the other chair.

"I've been sleeping with Breanne."

"Breanne Carter?"

"Yeah…Breanne Carter."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago and it has been happening ever since."

"Wow," Daniel shook his head. "I can't believe you are sleeping with Breanne. That's Jamie's ex…"

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed.

"Well…"

"Well it's been fun. She is amazing in bed." Jeremy smiled. "I mean amazing."

Daniel smiled back, "Do you think it's going to go any farther?"

"I hope so. Breanne is a wonderful girl, and we've both been through a lot. And besides our exes are now together."

"Really?"

"If they aren't they probably will be." Jeremy knew that it was the truth. Summer was over him, and it was time for him to move on. He hoped that he could possibly move on with Breanne.

"Go for it," Daniel gave him the thumbs up. "She's pretty hot."

"I know," Jeremy laughed.

…

Elizabeth walks out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Noah walked closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"Yeah it was probably something that I ate. We should probably just go home."

"We could wait a while you might feel better soon."

"Noah I really just want to go home." Elizabeth started looking for her clothes.

"Elizabeth I want to have a baby with you."

"Why? Why are you in such a hurry to have a baby? We have the rest of our lives."

"Let's just go."

"Noah," she touched his arm. "I want to have a baby with you too. But we don't have to rush it."

"Whatever you say Elizabeth," he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

She had no idea what was going on with him. He had been acting really strange, and it didn't make any sense.

…

Drake is taking off Savannah's shirt. She jumps up from the couch. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because we're only thirteen…I'm not ready to have sex with you."

"We're in love Savannah."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean that I'm ready to have sex with you."

Drake rolled his eyes and stood up. "Great…" He walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he opened the door and walked out.

She couldn't believe that he got so upset just because she wouldn't sleep with him.

…

McKenzie and Mark walk into her house.

"We should have talked to Hunter."

"He was talking to someone else."

"Maybe he is going to start dating."

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "Maybe…"

"Why are you always so jealous?"

"I am not jealous." She got defensive.

"You are so jealous." Mark yelled at her. "You are still in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Hunter. We share a daughter together….It connects us."

"Maybe we need something that connects us because the other night there was nothing."

McKenzie rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you weren't any good at it."

"Excuse me," he yelled. "It was not my fault."

"Well it wasn't mine."

"It's because of Hunter."

"I don't think he was there. It might have been better if he was."

"I'm sure you would like that. Since you are still in love with him."

She slapped him.

He stared at her and then pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Are your parents' home?"

"No," she shook her head as she pushed him on the couch. "Shut up…no more talking."

"I'll talk if I want too." He yelled at her.

"Not if you want to get lucky." She laughed and they continued to kiss.

They definitely had passion now.

….

Jessica and Hunter are at the studio.

"I better get going."

"I had fun with you today. I can't wait to do it again…a real date next time."

"Jessica," he sighed. "There is something that I should probably tell you." 

"What? Are you an ax murderer or something?"

"No," he took a deep breath. "I have a daughter."

Jessica smiled, "You have a daughter."

"Yeah you've actually met her. Ally is not my sister."

"Then why did you tell me that she was."

"I didn't tell you that she was. You thought she was and I let you believe that she was."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you."

"Can I meet her again?"

"What?"

"Well the first time you introduced her as your sister…This time I want you to introduce me to your daughter."

"You are being really cool about this."

"If you would have waited until our first real date I might have reacted differently. I'm glad that you told me."

"Me too," he smiled. Waiting to tell her would have been a huge mistake.

…..

"You are such a sweet baby boy," Summer kissed Landon's forehead. "You look exactly like your daddy…at least to me you do." She smiled.

The doorbell rang.

She laid Landon in the basinet that was sitting next to the couch.

She opened the door, "Jamie…"

"Hi," Jamie smiled at her.

Maybe they were finally going to talk.

….

Breanne walks into her house. She opens the refrigerator. She had no idea what she was going to cook. Carter was playing at a friend's house, and he would probably call in a few hours to ask if he could spend the night.

She heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," she walked to the door.

Jeremy was standing on the other side with roses in his hands. "These are for you."

"Thanks," she smiled although she didn't know what to think. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you those…and this." He leans in and kisses her.

…..

Clare was sitting outside of Smith's apartment building. It was still raining and she was still crying. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to go upstairs and talk to Smith, but she had no other way to find her purse or get to the police station. And she was also freezing.

She thought that visiting Smith was going to be the best day she had in a long time…She had been so wrong.

She couldn't even use a pay phone because her wallet had been stolen.

"Clare," Smith said as he walked around the corner. He was so excited to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Clare didn't say anything.

"God sweetheart you are all wet…I got to get you upstairs. Clare, are you okay?"

She still didn't say anything.

The woman she had seen him dancing with through the window walked around the corner.

"I can't believe you would do this to us." Clare yelled at him while pointing at the girl.

Smith looked behind him. "Oh Clare this wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Well now I know the truth, and it is over." She threw her ring in his face. "I hate you for this."

Smith was shocked. Why the hell was she acting this way?

…..

**Let me know what you thought! **

**I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	30. Ep6Ch5 My Love

**Episode 6 Chapter 5 My Love **

Smith ran after Clare. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're having an affair." She yelled at him.

"No I'm not. Patricia is happily married."

Clare looked at her as Patricia flashed her wedding ring.

"I teach dancing." Patricia admitted and then walked away.

Clare looked at Smith.

"She was teaching me how to waltz for our wedding. I didn't want to be a clutz on our wedding day. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh my God…I am so sorry."

"Will you put this back on?"

Clare nodded, and he placed the ring back on her finger.

"Now why are you all wet?"

"I was robbed." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Could you take me to the police station?"

"After I kiss you a thousand times," he leaned in and kissed her. "I have missed you so much Clare."

"I've missed you too."

"Before we go to the police station can I get you out of those wet clothes?"

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled. He picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

….

Lily and Scarlet walk into their house with shopping bags. They are laughing.

Spencer is in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking daddy?"

"Pasta," he smiled. "Are you guys hungry?"

Scarlet looked over at Lily. "Nope," she bounced out of the room.

Spencer looked at Lily. "She's not hungry."

"Nope and neither am I. But that's okay. It's so sweet of you to make us dinner." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much Spencer Roberts."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too." He kissed her again. "Did you and Scarlet have fun today?"

"We had the best time two girls could have. I think things are going to get better Spencer. I'm almost positive that they are."

Spencer sighed a sigh of relief. It was about time everything went back to normal.

…..

Peyton and Lucas walked into Lucy and Natalie's bedroom. They were playing with their dolls.

"We need to talk to you guys." Lucas sat down on Lucy's bed. Peyton remained standing.

"Am I in trouble?" Lucy hopped onto her bed.

Peyton sighed. "Do you understand what you saw today Lucy?"

"You and daddy were naked…and fighting."

"We weren't fighting sweetheart. We were…" Peyton looked over at Lucas.

"Mommy and Daddy's sometimes need alone time."

"What we were doing honey is something that only married people can do."

"You were all wet," Lucy reminded them.

Lucas closed his eyes.

"They were having s-e-x," Natalie told her.

Lucas and Peyton both look at her.

Natalie smiled, "I saw it on TV once. It's no big deal Lucy…All old people do it."

Peyton shakes her head not knowing whether to laugh or fuss at her.

"But you said you were going to spank daddy…I don't want him to be in trouble. I don't want you to get a divorce."

Peyton smiled, "We are not going to get a divorce. I love your daddy very much, and he loves me too."

"I sure do…and she was just kidding about spanking me. That's not going to happen."

"Okay," Lucy smiled.

Lucas hoped she would forget about it soon. She was a little kid after all.

"We do need to talk to you about running away."

"I was just going for a ride on my bike."

"Well you went way too far on your bike. And I think you know that." Peyton told her.

"I'm sorry."

"No riding your bike for a whole week." Lucas told her.

"We love you girls…" Peyton looked at Natalie. "And I want to know everything that you watch on TV young lady."

"Okay," she smiled.

Lucas and Peyton walked out of the room.

Natalie looked over at Lucy. "You can just borrow my bike."

"Thanks Nat…"

"No problem…I'm sorry you got in trouble." 

"It's okay. I just want to wash my brain…that was so yucky."

…..

McKenzie and Mark are panting on the couch. "WOW," Mark yelled. "That was what I was expecting the first time."

"Do you believe that I love you?"

"Yeah…I guess we just have to fight before we have sex."

"No you just have to start trusting me."

"I do trust you…I'm just jealous of the love you guys shared."

"Hunter and I share a child together that's it. I don't love him anymore. I love you." She kisses his lips. "You have to believe me."

"I do. I believe you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay…make up sex is so much fun." She giggles and continues to kiss him.

…..

Hunter is holding Ally. "Ally sweetheart this is my friend Jessica…Jessica this is my daughter Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally. I think that you should probably know something about me." She looks at Hunter. "I kind of like your daddy."

Hunter smiled. "Hey Ally your daddy kind of likes her too."

…

Elizabeth and Noah walk into their apartment. Savannah is sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled. "Where's my Emma?"

"I just gave her a bath, and she's in her crib. She just stopped crying."

"I'm going to go check on her." Noah walks into Emma's room.

"Is he okay? He seems upset."

"He's fine."

"You guys are home early."

"It's no big deal Savannah. Thank you so much for keeping Emma today. I guess you can go spend the rest of the day with Drake."

"Yeah right," Savannah sighed.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Savannah smiled. If Drake wanted to have sex he could just break up with her because she wasn't ready to have sex with anyone.

…

Daniel is waiting at the restaurant. He was sure that Miranda wouldn't show up. She was already twenty minutes late.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Miranda said as she sat down. "I was debating whether or not I should come."

"Why wouldn't you come?"

"Because I don't know you."

"That's a reason for you to come."

"What?"

"I want to get to know you Miranda." He smiled, "And I hope you might want to get to know me."

"I guess that's why I came." She smiled. "Now let's order. I am starved."

…

Jamie walks into Summer's house.

"I'm surprised to see you." Summer spoke up. "You used to come by all the time, but all of the sudden you just stopped. It kind of hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never would want to do that."

Summer walked over towards the couch. "Okay so why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk about that kiss."

"Okay…I think that is probably a good idea." Summer shook her head, "It was no big deal Jamie. I don't want things to be weird between us. It is never going to happen again."

"Oh," Jamie sighed. "I…it didn't mean anything to you?" He questioned. He was a little confused.

"I don't know. Did it mean anything to you?" Summer didn't want to be the one to admit that it did mean something. She hoped it had meant something to him.

"Of course it did…But if I don't know if it should have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were technically my brother's girl…that means that you are off limits. I shouldn't have feelings for you, but I do. I guess spending all that time with you made me want to be with you all the time. You are honestly all I think about."

"So what do we do because I feel the same way…That kiss was magical."

He smiled, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

"But what do we do?"

He leaned in closer to her. "I hope we can do it again."

"Jamie, do you really have feelings for me?"

"Kissing you made me want to kiss you again…It was like a feeling that I hadn't felt in so long. It was like I was finally home."

Summer had tears in her eyes. "I never meant to have feelings for you Jamie."

"Neither one of us were ever really good at one night stands." He laughed. "Because I have been thinking about you ever since that night…"

"You make me happy Jamie, and I never thought that I would ever be happy again."

Jamie leans in ever closer. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him. Kissing him was perfect. It was right.

….

Breanne and Jeremy are sitting on the couch kissing. "Wait Jeremy…what is this?"

"The start of something new I hope."

"You have to know that I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Oh," he sighed.

"But I wouldn't mind have a fling…"

"An unattached fling?"

"Yeah…no strings attached…I'm not ready to be anything serious, and that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Okay…I'll take what I can get." He leans in and kisses her. "And this is pretty nice."

"Yeah…and it will be our little secret?"

"I love secrets."

"Me too." She smiled as she kissed him again. This was going to be good for her.

….

**Alright so there you go. That is the end of episode 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **


	31. Ep7Ch1 Electric

**Episode 7 Chapter 1 Electric **

"_Life should be a party, but most of the time it's just a bitch!" Millie's voice can be heard. _

Brooke is in her bathroom putting her make-up on. Nathan walks in buttoning his shirt.

"Nate, are you sure that we should leave Millie here alone with Sophie?" Brooke was freaking out a little bit. She wasn't sure is she trusted Millie yet.

"We have to start trusting her again Brooke." Nathan told her. He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. "We have to give her a little responsibility."

"Yeah but Sophie can be a handful sometimes."

"Brooke," he kissed her neck. "Millie is trying, and we have to show her that we are trying too."

Brooke nodded, "I know…I just…"

"And we have to go to TRIC to support Peyton."

"Okay, but I am calling home like ever hour on the hour."

"I can live with that." Nathan smiled and kissed her lips.

He was hoping that he could finally trust Millie again. He needed to be able to trust her again.

…..

Millie is sitting on her bed. She was staring at the bag of pills. She still hadn't taken any of them. And she didn't think that she was going too. She had to change. She knew that her mom wouldn't be proud of the person she had become. She had to be better.

She put the pills back into her purse. She should have thrown them away, but she didn't want anyone to see them in the garbage. She would throw them out later.

…

Peyton is sitting at her desk tapping her fingers.

Jake walks in.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You're not dressed. Why aren't you dressed?"

"My clothes are in the dressing room." Jake could tell that she was nervous. "I thought I could just wear this."

"No," she shakes her head. "Not a chance. Everything has to be perfect Jake."

"It will be. Mia and I are ready for this. We have been practicing for weeks." Jake smiled. "Besides you are amazing Peyton."

Peyton smiled. She was glad that she and Jake could talk again. They had a bad past and she was glad they could finally put it behind them.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and stood up beside him. "I'm just worried. I have invested so much into this company. I would hate for it all to be a failure."

"It won't be. Trust me on that." He smiled and then hugged her. "I promise everything is going to be perfect.

Mia was about to walk into the office when she saw the two of them hugging. She walked out shaking her head. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the connection the two of them would always have.

…..

Riley is in his bedroom getting dressed.

Lucas knocks on the door and walks in.

"Oh hey dad…I was just getting ready for my date with Ellie tonight."

"You better call her and tell her the date is off."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you are babysitting tonight…"

Riley made a face. "I never told you I was babysitting."

"I know, but you are now."

"Why?" Riley was highly confused.

"You're calculus teacher called me this afternoon. You made a D on your last test."

Riley scrunched his face. He didn't want Lucas to know that. "Yeah but she said that I could make it up."

"Yeah she told me that too. She said that she gave you a take home test to take."

"Yeah she did. I'm going to do it after I get back from my date."

"Nope," Lucas shook his head. "You are going to do it tonight while you are watching the kids."

"Come on," Riley made a face. "I have a date."

"You can tell Ellie to come over and help you, but you are not leaving this house."

"You guys are way too hard on me." Riley yelled at him.

"We had a deal Riley, and you broke that deal."

"So am I grounded?"

"Just for the night," Lucas walked out of the room. It wasn't that he needed Riley to watch the kids because Savannah and Charlie could do that, but he knew he had to punish him someway.

"Damn it," Riley sighed and fell back onto his bed. He was always getting into trouble.

…..

"Mommy," Drew was sitting on her bed. Landon was sitting in his carrier next to Drew. "We want to see how pretty you look."

Summer smiled. She was standing in her closet. She had tried on every single outfit in her closet. She wanted to look perfect for her first date with Jamie.

Summer walked out of the closet wearing a staples dark purple dress that cut off at the knees.

"Wow mommy you are one hot mama." Drew said with his hands on his hips.

Summer could help but laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah mommy," he smiled. He pointed to Landon. "Landon thinks you look pretty too."

She was glad her kids thought she looked good, but she needed someone else to give her a personal opinion.

….

Lily walked into Jamie's apartment. "Jamie," she called out for him. "James…" She walked into his bedroom. "Oh my God…What the hell happened in here?" There were clothes everywhere. It looked almost like a girl's bedroom.

"I don't know what to wear." He came out of his closet only wearing his boxers.

"Oh my God you are such a girl," she laughed. "Why are you so worried about what to wear?"

"I want everything to be perfect for tonight."

"You are just going to TRIC. No big deal. We go to TRIC all the time."

He shook his head, "Yeah but this time is different. This time I am going with Summer."

Lily smiled, "Like a date?"

"Yeah," he smiled back and continued to sort through his clothes. "Our first date…"

"Oh my gosh," she jumped up and down. "I told Spencer the two of you were hot for each other."

Jamie just looked at her. "You have to help me. I don't want Summer to think I look like some kind of nerd."

"She probably already thinks that, but seeing on how she agreed to go on a date with you I don't think she cares."

Jamie continued to search. "Please help me…"

"Okay I will…of course I will…this is absolutely wonderful."

"What is absolutely wonderful?"

"My two best friends are getting together. I'm super excited about this."

"It's just one date," he reminded her.

"That is going to turn into two and then three and then ten and then marriage and babies and finally the two of you can have a happily ever after." Lily searched through his clothes. "This is my prediction for you."

Jamie smiled. He didn't know if he and Summer would ever get married…but he would definitely like a happily ever after.

…..

Spencer walked into Summer's house. She was pacing back and forth. "Hey I got your message. Are you okay?"

"I think I am going to hyperventilate."

"Why?" Spencer began to freak out.

"Because I'm going on a date with Jamie, and I have such high expectations. What if the date doesn't meet those expectations?"

Spencer smiled. He remembered feeling that way when he and Lily first started dating. "The first date is the scariest…after that it is pretty much downhill."

"How do I look?"

"You look great Summer. Jamie is one lucky guy."

"What if he doesn't feel lucky?"

"Stopping thinking about the what ifs and think about how awesome the date is going to be."

Summer bit her bottom lip.

Spencer smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"I kind of always had a feeling that the two of you were going to get together."

Summer smiled. She had that same feeling. She just hoped that they didn't set the expectations too high.

…..

Daniel is sitting at home flipping through the channels. He was supposed to go to TRIC to hopefully meet up with Miranda, but all he could think about was Emma….And the recent conversation he had with Noah. Something was definitely up with him.

_Daniel and Noah were having lunch together. "I'm glad you called Noah. We don't always get to hang out like we used too." _

"_Yeah I know…I'm so busy with my family." _

"_Yeah you have a great family Noah." _

_Noah nodded, "Yeah because I would never just forget about them…I'm always going to be there for my family." _

_Daniel just looked at him. He didn't know what he was supposed to think or what that was supposed to mean. "I would always be there for mine too." _

_Noah didn't say anything at first. He took a bite of his food and waited a minute. "All we have in this life is our family Daniel. Don't ever forget that…" He looked at his food again. _

"_I won't. Noah are you okay?" _

"_Yeah I'm great…Daniel," he paused for a moment. "I just want you to be happy." _

"_Thanks Noah…I want that for you too." _

"_I am happy, but…" _

"_But what?" _

"_Just don't ever let anyone get in the way of what you want and your happiness…don't give up your happiness just to protect someone else." Noah looked at his watch. "I've got to go home to Emma and Elizabeth." He sighed. "I don't know what I would do without them, but I'm sure I would figure it out if I had too." He left some money on the table and walked away. _

_Daniel had no idea what was going on with his brother, but whatever it was had to be bad. _

Daniel sighed as he sat on his couch. Why would Noah lose Elizabeth and Emma? They were his…but then again Emma wasn't. Noah didn't know that though….but what if he did?

"Oh my God," Daniel knew at that moment that Noah had figured out the truth…Nothing good could come from him knowing the truth…except for Emma would finally be his. He could finally tell his daughter that he was her father….that was the only good thing about the truth.

…

Noah was waiting anxiously on the couch.

Elizabeth walked into the living room.

"Well," he stood up hoping to hear the good news.

"I'm not pregnant Noah. I'm sorry. I really thought that I was."

Noah was disappointed. "I thought you were too. We've been trying so hard lately."

"I know, but we can keep trying. I'll get pregnant eventually."

"I don't want to keep trying," Noah snapped at her. "I just..just…can't."

"Noah, are you okay?"

"I need some air." He walked to the door. "I'll meet you at the club tonight." He walked out the door.

Elizabeth sighed. She felt like she was losing him and she didn't even know why.

Outside the door, Noah leaned against the wall. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't live with the secret anymore. It was killing him.

…

**Alright so there is the start of episode 7. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You guys are incredible. **

**Arubagirl0926**

**OTHGirl24**

**A Amanda A**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Saints and Sailors**

**Haleydavisbaker**

**RockieWriter**

**AaBb**

**Alright so thanks again. I promise I'll update soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	32. Ep7Ch2 Electric

**Episode 7 Chapter 2 Electric **

Breanne opened the door to her house to see Jeremy standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey you look beautiful." He said as he walked in the door. "These are for you."

"Thanks Jeremy," she took the flowers and smiled. "You are always brining me flowers. What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go to the club together. It might be a nice change of pace for us." He wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away. "I thought we agreed that we were going to keep this casual. Casual means no dating."

He sighed, "I know, but I thought going to the club would be fun. Everyone is going to be there."

"I know. I just thought we would meet up there."

Jeremy shook his head. "You were serious when you said that you wanted to keep this completely about sex."

"Jeremy it's better that way. Neither one of us is ready for any kind of real commitment. You understand, don't you?" Breanne didn't want to put herself through another failed relationship. If it was just about sex they had nothing to lose.

"Yeah I understand," he was disappointed. "I'll see you at the club."

"Jeremy," she called out for him.

"No it's okay. It really is better this way." He headed to the door. Breanne was probably right about him not being ready for a committed relationship…he just really liked having the company.

…..

Chloe and Connor walk into their dad's house. Connor says hello but Chloe says nothing.

"She still hates me I guess." Mouth turned towards Rebecca.

"She wasn't thrilled about coming over, but I told her that she didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Thanks," Mouth was being sarcastic. Rebecca seemed to be making things so much worse for all of them.

"I'll pick them up tomorrow if I need too."

"They can stay the weekend with me." Mouth missed his kids even though they lived right across town.

"Well if they hate it too much I'm coming to get them." Rebecca said as she walked to the door.

"Rebecca I don't want this. I love you."

"Goodbye," She closed the door behind her.

Mouth didn't understand where it had all gone wrong. He never imagined in a million years that their relationship would ever end. They were supposed to be together forever…that was the deal…and somewhere along the way they had broke their deal. He knew it was over and there was no way to get her back.

…..

Jacey is staring at herself in the mirror.

Keith walks in and smiles. "What are you doing?"

"I want to look nice for our date tonight. Do I look nice?"

"You look HOT!" he smiled. "I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"God…flattery gets you everywhere in this life." She kisses him. "Is the babysitter here yet?"

"Yeah the boys were happy to see her."

"I'm glad you work in a junior high school…We always get the best babysitters." She laughed.

"She said she could stay until one….So we have plenty time to you know…"

"Can we do it in the car? I love it when we do it in the car. I feel like teenagers again." She laughed.

"You bet your ass we can." He laughed and kissed her again. He really loved his wife. And he was glad that she wasn't still mad at him. She had been mad at him for a few days, but she got over it faster than he thought. She realized that he was right about Chloe needing time. She had agreed to give her time, and knew that one day she would come to her when she was ready.

….

Lily and Spencer walk into the house at the same time. "Where are our children?" Lily laughed.

"With my mom…She is going to keep them while we go to the club. I was sure that you'd be ready."

"Yeah well I had to take care of Jamie's wardrobe first. He's freaking out."

"I know. Summer is too."

"They are so cute." She laughed. "I'm kind of excited for them."

"They deserve happiness."

"I'm also worried."

"Why?" he wrapped his big strong arms around her.

"They have both been through the ringer when it comes to relationship, and well part of me feels like Jamie may still be in love with Breanne…it pains me to say that, but it might be true."

"I don't know Lil…Breanne hurt him pretty badly."

Lily nodded, "I know, but sometimes that doesn't matter." She thought back to all they had been through. She had forgiven him, and he had forgiven her….even though they had hurt each other.

Spencer knew what she meant. He knew that she was talking about them.

"Were you as excited as Summer and Jamie are?" She looked at him. "When we first started dating?"

"Heck yeah…I cared about you so much already. I didn't want to screw it up."

She leaned in closely, slowly pressing her lips against his. "I was nervous too." She smiled, "I'm so glad that we are together."

"Me too…Is our house empty?"

"Yeah…"

"That never happens." He takes her hand. "We can be a few minutes late."

Lily smiled. "Okay."

They run to their bedroom.

…

Jamie knocks on Summer's door. "Hi," he smiles when she answers. "Wow…"

"Wow," she looked at him.

"You look amazing."

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

"I thought about getting you roses or chocolates, but that just didn't seem right. So I got you this." He pulls a thing of diapers out of his bag. "I figured this was exactly what you needed."

She smiled, "This is perfect."

She sits the diapers down and he takes her hand.

"Are you ready for our first date Summer Davis?"

"I sure am Jamie Scott." They both smiled and walked out of the house together.

….

Mia is sitting in her dressing room.

"Hey beautiful," Jake says as he walks in.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? That's silly Mia. You're the one that has been on tour. This should be a breeze for you."

"No…I…I saw you and Peyton hug earlier…I hate it."

Jake gives her a blank stare. "We're just friends…I don't understand."

"The two of you have this connection. You always will and I…I guess I'm jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about." Jake couldn't believe they were even having this kind of conversation. "I love you Mia. I want to be with you. I am going to marry you. I'm going to sing a love song with you…only you. I love you." He wanted to make sure that she knew that.

"I love you too…I can't imagine not being with you."

"Good…" He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Because I can't imagine not being with you…That's the way it should be. And the way that it always will be." He leaned in and kissed her.

…

Hunter is at McKenzie's house. "Thanks for watching her for me. She loves hanging out with you guys."

Mark nods, "Well Levi loves her too. Where are you going Hunter?"

Hunter smiled, "Jessica is singing tonight, and I want to be there to support her."

"Are you guys dating?" McKenzie asked.

Hunter nodded. "I hope so." He was excited about the possibility. "Bye Ally bug I'll see you in the morning…Bye guys…" He walks out.

Ally was already playing with Levi.

"I'm happy for him." Mark told McKenzie. "He deserves to be with someone."

Mark could tell that McKenzie was jealous. And it made him jealous that she was so jealous.

….

Peyton was still sitting at her desk when Lucas walked in. "Well there is my sexy hot wife. Are you ready for this?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm freaking out. What if something happens? What if everything doesn't go as planned?"

He sat down beside her and touched her shoulder. "Tonight is going to be perfect. Nothing is going to happen so stop worrying your pretty little head." He leaned in and kissed her.

She sure hoped that he was right.

….

Summer and Jamie were walking up to the club holding hands.

Breanne walked up and saw them.

They all stood their awkwardly until Breanne just shook her head and walked away.

…..

**Alright Let me know what you thought, and I will update soon. **


	33. Ep7Ch3 Electric

**Episode 7 Chapter 3 Electric **

Breanne was sitting at the bar alone. She had already had two shots. She didn't care if she got drunk or not.

"Breanne," Jamie walked over to her and sat down. "I think we should talk."

"You should be talking to your date." Breanne said coldly.

"Come on…Don't be like this. I didn't know you were going to be here. Where's Carter?"

Breanne rolled her eyes and stood up from the bar. "I can't believe you just asked me that. He is spending the night with his friend Marcus. You can call his mother if you need too. Would you like the number?"

"No," Jamie was beginning to get frustrated. "I worry about my son. You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Because it is none of your business…We're not together anymore. You can do what or who you want and so can I." Breanne rolled her eyes and walked away.

Jamie sighed. This was not how he wanted Breanne to find out.

"Hey, you okay?" Summer walked up beside him. She slowly touched his hand and placed her fingers between his.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here for our first date."

Jamie kept looking over at Breanne. She wasn't paying him any attention.

"We can leave if you want." Summer squeezed his hand tighter.

"No that's okay. We don't have to leave. I'm going to get a drink." He pulled his hand away from hers. "Do you want something?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Summer sighed. Maybe Jamie wasn't over Breanne after all.

….

Noah was sitting at the bar when Elizabeth finally arrived. "You should have waited on me. We should have come together."

Noah just shrugged.

"I don't even know why you are mad at me." Elizabeth sighed. "Could you please tell me?"

"You don't want to know." Noah huffed, grabbed his drink, and walked away.

Yes she did. She wanted to know why he was being a jerk all of sudden, and she also wanted to know why he was so concerned about getting pregnant. They had the rest of their lives to do that.

…..

Brooke and Nathan are sitting at the table. Brooke looks at her cell phone.

"They are okay Brooke," Nathan knew exactly why she was looking at her phone. "We have to start trusting Millie."

"I know…She's always been great with Sophie. I know that. I'm gonna stop freaking out now."

"Good," he touched her hand. "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

….

Millie walked downstairs where Sophie was watching cartoons. "Okay Sophie Beth it's time to get ready for bed."

"No…Millie," she begged. "I want to play some more."

"It's eight. You always go to bed at eight."

Sophie poked our her lip. "Please Millie…Please don't make me go to bed. I want to play and read a book."

"You can go pick out a book, but after that you have to go to bed." Millie told her sternly.

Sophie sighed. She felt defeated, but only for a moment. "You have to catch me first." She ran up the stairs.

Millie shook her head. She wanted everything to go perfect so that her family would finally trust her again. She needed them to trust her again.

….

Riley and Ellie were sitting at the table. She was helping him with his make-up homework.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching television.

Lucy and Natalie were playing on the floor with their dolls, and Zander was upstairs sleeping.

Savannah was reading.

"I can't believe we're not at the club. We should be listening to Jessica sing."

Ellie shrugged. "You should have passed your calculus test."

"You are always taking their side." Riley argued with her.

"They are usually right, and you are usually wrong." Ellie reminded him.

Riley frowned. "You are supposed to be on my side."

"Maybe one day baby…maybe one day."

Riley rolled his eyes and started working on his homework again.

There was a knock at the door. Savannah answered since she was the closest.

"Drake," she sighed. "What are you doing here?" he hadn't talked to her since she refused to sleep with him. She was pretty positive that their relationship was over.

"I need to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back," she yelled before walking out. She didn't care if they protested. She needed to know if she and Drake were over. She wanted to know if her heart was going to be broken just because she wasn't ready to have sex. She wasn't sure when she would be ready to have sex. She was way too young to think about things like that.

"Thanks…I wasn't sure if you were going to come with me."

"Yeah well I have to admit that I'm kind of pissed at you."

"I figured you were." Drake shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for pushing you so hard."

"I'm not ready to have sex with you Drake, but that does not mean that I don't love you. I do love you."

"I love you too." Drake smiled. "And I will never pressure you to have sex with me again."

Savannah nods her head. "You better not Drake because I'm not gonna be so forgiving next time. And you are definitely not out of the dog house."

"I know."

"You have to realize that we are unbelievably young…sex is not something I'm ready for."

"I know. I know that now." Drake smiled. "I'm not ready either. I'm not sure what I was thinking…I just know that I love you, and people say that we are too young to know that, but I do know that. And I know that I am going to love you for the rest of my life."

Savannah smiled. That was exactly what she wanted to hear, and if he was going to love her for the rest of his life then he could wait until she was ready to have sex.

She wrapped her arms around him.

They may have been young, but they were in love. That was all that mattered.

…

Mouth walks downstairs to see Chloe was reading a book and Connor was texting on his phone.

"Hey what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much dad," Connor didn't even look up at his phone.

Chloe didn't even bother to answer.

"Chloe…are you hungry?" Mouth hated the way his kids were treating him. It wasn't fair. He never meant to hurt them.

"Nope," she stood up from the couch. "I ate at mom's."

"Chloe you can't keep treating me like this. I am still your father."

"Yeah unfortunately." She said as she walked off.

Connor looked at his heartbroken father. "Just give her time…It'll get better."

"I sure hope so." Mouth walked out of the living room. He didn't think Chloe would ever forgive him.

…

Jessica was backstage. She was nervous about singing in front of everyone at TRIC.

"Hi," Hunter walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

She smiled her nervous smile. "I'm freaking out."

"I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"You keep biting your bottom lip. That's the first sign."

"What if they hate me?"

"But what if they love you? You have to take a chance on this Jessica." He smiled at her. He thought she was so beautiful.

"I'm glad you're here." Jessica smiled. "It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He smiled and touched her hand. "You are going to be great."

Peyton walked into the room completely ruining the moment. "Are you ready Jess? You are on first."

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." She smiled and followed Peyton out of the room.

…..

Jason is sitting alone. He was disappointed that his sister and Riley didn't get to come. They were supposed to party.

He looked over towards the bar and he saw a woman, who looked to be at least forty, slumped over the bar.

He chuckled. She was pretty wasted. She was probably more wasted than he had ever been, and that was saying a lot.

….

Back at Nathan and Brooke's house Millie is still searching for Sophie. She had been looking for her forever.

Sophie was sitting in Millie's room looking through her stuff. She was going through Millie's backpack to find some colors, but she found some pills instead.

"Ooh," Sophie giggled. "Mints," Sophie took one of the "mints" and started to chew it up. "Yuck," she swallowed. "Gross…."

Millie walked into the room. "There you are," she looked down to see the bag of pills. "Oh no…No…" she was panicked. "Oh my God…Sophie…"

"I feel a little funny Millie."

Millie couldn't believe this happened. She should have thrown the damn pills away.

…

**Alright so let me know what you guys thought! I will try to update soon. **


	34. Ep7Ch4 Electric

**Episode 7 Chapter 4 Electric**

"Hey Tree Hill," Peyton said as she walked out on stage. "I'm so glad you guys could join us tonight. We have a real treat for you…first off we have Red Bedroom Records newest artist Jessica Torillo…This is her first performance so give her a big hand." Peyton clapped her hands and smiled. "Whoo hoo…"

"Hey guys," Jessica walked up to the mic. She was officially scared to death.

Jamie smiled. He was sitting next to Summer, but they hadn't talked much since the Breanne incident. He was so proud of Jessica.

"I'm real excited that you guys could be my first audience." She smiled and started strumming on her guitar.

She played one of her originals called Blue Moon.

Everyone seemed to enjoy her singing, and her nerves immediately went away.

Hunter knew at that moment that he was falling for her.

"She's good," Lucas squeezes Peyton's hand. "She's gonna make you some money."

Peyton smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

…

Daniel and Miranda walk into TRIC. "I can't believe we are this late." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Daniel wasn't really focused on her.

"What is up with you?"

"I'm sorry Miranda, but I need to find Elizabeth."

Miranda gave him a look. "I should have just stayed home." She walked away from him.

Daniel sighed. He had to find Elizabeth. She needed to know that Noah knew the truth. He wasn't sure how he figured it out, but he did.

….

Elizabeth found Noah in the corner drinking. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking…do you want one?"

"What is wrong with you? You never drink this much."

"Just leave me the hell alone Elizabeth…If you don't know what's wrong with me then you are not the woman I married." He walked away.

Elizabeth didn't understand what was going on.

"He knows," Daniel says when he finally finds her.

"What?" Elizabeth shook her head. He couldn't possibly know.

"I don't know how he figured it out, but Noah knows that I am Emma's father."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Her world was crashing down around her.

…

Breanne was wobbling from side to side. She knew that she had drank too much, way too much.

"Breanne are you okay?" Summer asked as she walked passed her.

"No I'm not okay, but thanks for asking…oh and thanks for stealing Jamie from me…You guys seem so happy together."

Summer closed her eyes. "Breanne I never meant to hurt you."

"That's what they all say."

"I thought we were passed this. You delivered my son after all."

"I had no choice in the matter. At least I was the first one to see Jamie's son."

Summer shook her head. "Chase is Landon's father."

"I know you're lying." Breanne yelled. "You are a lying Bitch."

"No I thought that was you," Summer snapped back. "I'm not the one that cheated on my boyfriend of seven years…you are." Summer was getting sick of being treated like the bad guy. It was not her fault Breanne had ruined her relationship.

"You better shut the hell up," Breanne was far too gone to realize what she was saying.

"Breanne," Jeremy could hear her yelling. "Come on let me take you home."

Jamie walked over towards them. He looked at summer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah because she has you Jamie." Breanne yelled. "She has my life now."

"Let's go," Jeremy took her hand.

"I told you that we were just sleeping together Jeremy. We're not a couple. You don't have to rescue me."

Both Jamie and Summer look at them. They couldn't believe that they were sleeping together. Maybe it was just something that Breanne had said because she was drunk. It was probably nothing more.

Jeremy picked Breanne up and carried her out of the building. He couldn't believe that she would out them like that, but he could be pissed at her later. Right now she needed to be rescued and he was the one to do it.

…..

Jason walked outside of the club. He was tired of sitting alone.

He saw the woman that was at the bar now sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"No," the woman turned around. It was Rebecca. "Could you take me home?"

"I don't even know you."

"That's okay," Rebecca smiled. "I just need a ride. You can drive my car if you want."

Jason couldn't believe he was saying yes, but he had nothing better to do. "Okay…show me to your car…if you can find it. If not we can take mine." He laughed and helped her up. This was bound to be interesting.

…..

Jessica has finished playing her song. "Thank you guys…Now I would like to introduce Mia and Jake…the hottest new duet in town."

"Thank you guys…we are glad to be here." Mia smiled. "We're ready to sing our new song for you guys."

Mia and Jake started to sing a song they wrote together called We Belong Together.

….

"I can't believe Jake and Mia are together." Brooke smiled as she danced with her husband. "I never saw Jake with Peyton, but I never ever thought he would be with Mia."

"Did you think he would be with you?"

Brooke laughs. "Maybe….but then again I saw every guy with me."

"Ha…ha…you are not funny."

"Oh yes I am," she leans in and kisses him.

His phone starts ringing. "Hello….yes…yes…when…okay…yes…I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

Nathan can barely speak. "Sophie is in the hospital."

Brooke is in shock. She knew they shouldn't have left Sophie with Millie. She should have gone with her gut instinct.

….

Elizabeth and Daniel find Noah sitting alone in Peyton's office. "Noah we need to talk." Elizabeth walked closer to him.

"Are you guys finally ready to admit the truth?" Noah stuttered.

"How long have you known?" Daniel asked.

"It doesn't really matter how long I have known…All that matters is that neither one of you thought to tell me." He sighed. "The two of you slept together."

Elizabeth and Daniel both share looks.

Noah shook his head. "I've got to get out of here."

Elizabeth and Daniel chase after him.

"Wait," Daniel touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Noah punched Daniel in the face. He fell to the ground, and Noah rushed out of the club.

Everyone was staring, including Elizabeth's mom and dad.

This night couldn't get any worse.

…

**Sorry that this is so late. I've been incredibly busy. I will try to do better. **

**I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!**


	35. Ep7Ch5 Electric

**Episode 7 Chapter 5 Electric **

Brooke and Nathan are sitting by Sophie's bedside. Brooke is holding her hand while she sleeps.

"The doctors said it was a good thing that she didn't take too much." Nathan rubbed Brooke's back. "She's going to be fine."

"Thank God," Brooke was so upset. "Where's Millie?"

"Outside in the waiting room." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe she had drugs in the house. Nathan, what are we going to do?"

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know what to do with her anymore Brooke. We've completely lost her." Nathan sighed. "I'm just glad that Sophie is okay."

"Me too," she was happy that her little girl was okay, but she was very much worried about Millie. They had to do something fast or else they really would lose her.

…..

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth helped Daniel up.

"I'm fine. Where's Noah?"

"He's gone. I've got to go find him."

"Elizabeth I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault Daniel. We should have told him a long time ago. I've got to go find my husband."

Elizabeth walks away.

"Elizabeth," Lucas stops her. "Why did your husband just punch his brother in the face?"

"Dad I can't talk right now." Elizabeth walks passed him.

Lucas sighed. He was worried about her.

"Hey," Peyton touched his arm. "Brooke called. Sophie is going to be fine."

"Thank God…"

"Did you talk to Elizabeth?"

"She was in a hurry."

Peyton nodded. "This was definitely not the night I thought it would be."

"Nope but it was a night you can expect in Tree Hill." Lucas chuckled. "The singing was great though."

"Yeah…The execs want Mia, Jake, and Jessica to all go on tour." Peyton smiled.

"That's amazing," Lucas hugged his wife. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so proud of my team. Just think a couple of months ago my company was going downhill, now I think everything is right where it needs to be."

….

Mia and Jake are in the back. "You were wonderful tonight."

"No it was you."

Jake kissed her. "I love you so much Mia."

"I love you too….Let's go home to our kids."

He smiled. He loved it when she called them their kids.

…..

"Hi," Hunter stopped Jessica. "You were amazing."

"Thanks…you have to say that."

"No I don't. You really were great."

Jessica smiled. "I was nervous as hell."

"You had no reason to be nervous. You are unbelievably talented."

"And you are unbelievably sweet." Jessica leaned in and kissed him. It was the perfect first kiss.

….

"Alright," Jason said as he walked Rebecca into her house. "We were finally able to find the place." They had literally driven in circles. Rebecca could remember exactly where she lived.

"You are so hot," Rebecca rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"Are your kids home?"

"No one is home…my kids are with their dad, and my sister is in New York for a few days." She continued to rub her hand up and down his chest.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can…you can do this." She kissed him slowly. "I haven't slept with anyone since my husband…I need this."

Jason kissed her. His night seemed to be turning around for the better.

…..

Summer and Jamie were standing outside her house. "I'm sorry tonight wasn't what we had planned."

"Do you still love Breanne?"

"What?"

"You were so upset when you heard about her sleeping with Jeremy."

"I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Summer sighed, "Maybe we rushed into this. I think you need more time to figure things out."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Jamie was confused. "We've only been on one date."

"I hardly think you can call what we went on tonight a date. I'm sorry Jamie, but we rushed it."

Jamie shook his head. This was not what he wanted, but he wasn't going to argue with her. He was going to prove that he was ready to move on. And he was ready to move on with her.

….

Jeremy helped Breanne lie down. "I can't believe you ousted us like that." He was kind of mad at her.

"I'm sorry. I was pissed."

"Yeah well now I'm pissed…you want to keep things casual….you want to keep things a secret…and then you go and blab…What the hell is with that?'

"I was drunk…I still am…could you please stop yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling."

"You could have fooled me…Listen I'm sorry."

"Maybe all of this was a mistake."

"Maybe it wasn't," she stood up slowly. "I really am sorry."

Jeremy didn't say anything. "I think you and Jamie will get back together."

"I think you and I will become exclusive."

"How do you know that?"

"I just have a feeling."

Jeremy smiled slightly, "Only time will tell."

…

Nathan walked into the waiting room where Millie was sitting.

"Dad, I am so sorry. Please let me explain."

"There is no need to explain. When you get home you are packing your bags."

"What?"

"Millie I thought you could change, but you can't. I can't handle this anymore. I'm sending you to boarding school."

"Dad," she had tears rolling down her face. "Please, you can't do this to me."

"You did this to yourself Millie, and I feel like there is no other way." With that said he walked away.

Millie couldn't believe this was happening. Her life had completely fallen apart.

….

"Noah," Elizabeth walked into the apartment.

He had a bag in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't be here right now."

"Noah…please…we have to work this out."

Noah shook his head. "It isn't the fact that Emma is Daniel's daughter. That isn't what bothers me. We weren't even together when you guys slept together…at least if the dates add up correctly we weren't. What bothers me is the fact that you didn't tell me the truth." He walked closer to the door. "You didn't think I could handle it. You didn't trust me with the truth. I can't believe you would rather a rapist be your daughter's father than my brother. At least this way it makes her my niece."

"Noah…I…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix this. Sorry doesn't make any of it better. You lied to me, and you kept my brother away from his daughter…I just…I can't be here right now Elizabeth…You have to let me go."

"Noah I love you. I was protecting you."

"I don't need protecting…" He opened the door. "I gave Emma a kiss. I won't be back for a while."

"No," Elizabeth cried out. This was the last thing she ever wanted. This was what she was trying to prevent.

…..

**Alright so let me know what you thought! **


	36. Ep8Ch1 Away We Go

**Episode 8 Chapter 1 Away We Go **

"_I want to wake up from this dream, but I can't because my dream is my reality." Millie's voice can be heard. _

Millie is sitting on her bed looking at her bags.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"Millie," Brooke said as she walked in. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Brooke sat the tray on her dresser. "I'll just leave this here." Brooke sighed, "Millie I wish you would talk to your father."

"I wish my father would talk to me, but he has chosen to ship me off instead of let me explain."

Brooke shook her head, "I don't know how you can explain those drugs Millie."

"I wasn't going to take them."

"Why would you keep them?"

Millie didn't know. She still didn't understand why she kept them. "I don't know. I should have thrown them away. Brooke I promise that I have changed. You have to convince dad to let me stay."

Brooke sighed, "I don't want you to go Millie, but I don't see Nathan changing his mind. I'm sorry." She pointed over to the tray of food. "You need to eat something."

Millie frowned.

Brooke walked out of the room.

Millie bit her bottom lip and looked at her window. She needed to get out of that house. She felt like she was suffocating, and she didn't want to go to boarding school.

She grabbed one of her bags and went to her window. There was no way she was going to go to boarding school willingly.

….

Brooke walks downstairs to see Nathan in the kitchen. "Sophie already ate her cereal. She is upstairs playing with her dolls. I told her to take it easy."

"Yeah I checked on her a few minutes ago….I also checked on Millie. I think you should talk to her."

"Nope," Nathan spoke coldly. "I have nothing to say to my delinquent daughter."

"She's not a delinquent Nathan. She made a mistake…"

"She has made a lot of mistakes lately. I'm done…There is no use in grounding her…nothing I do works. I think boarding school might be exactly what she needs." Nathan sighed, "She leaves in two days and I refuse to believe it's not for the best."

Brooke shook her head. She felt like Nathan might be making a mistake where Millie was concerned.

…..

Lucas is downstairs sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. He was trying to write the next bestseller, but he was sort of at a standstill. He had been really busy with his kids and supporting Peyton. He had forgotten that he needed to keep writing. He still needed to make a living for his family.

"Hey honey," Peyton said as she walked downstairs. "Are you writing?"

"Trying," he squinted.

"Well Lucy and Natalie are begging for you." Peyton walked to the table and gave him a quick kiss. "I've got to get to work."

"Wait…today is your day to get them dressed."

"I know, but they don't want me. They want their daddy."

Lucas sighed. "Peyton I…"

"Sorry Luke I've got to get to work. I'll try to be home by five. I love you."

"I love you too," he closed his laptop. "So much for writing."

…

Jason opens his eyes and smiles. "Rebecca…"

"Good morning boy toy." She rolled over and kissed his cheek. "Last night was better than the night before." She laughed.

"Yeah I think I would have to agree."

They continue to kiss.

"Mom," Chloe's voice can be heard.

"Oh shit," Rebecca jumps up. "My kids are back. You've got to hide."

"Where?"

"I don't care where just do it." Rebecca grabs her robe and walks out of the bedroom.

…..

"Mom is probably still sleeping." Connor told his dad and sister as he sat down.

"Well when didn't live in Tree Hill she was always awake and she always had breakfast cooked for us."

"Well we're in Tree Hill now so get over it."

"I hate you, and I hate Tree Hill," Chloe said as she pounded upstairs, running into her mother.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

"No," she shook her head. "This hell hole is not home, and it never will be." She ran into her room.

"Mom, why were you still asleep?" Connor asked not thinking anything of it.

"I…I…" She couldn't think of a good excuse. "I'm really tired sweetheart, but I think now I am much better."

"Good…It's not like you to sleep in."

Rebecca shook her head. It wasn't like her to sleep with kids half her age, but she had. And she really enjoyed it. Jason knew exactly what he was doing in bed.

…

Lily walks into Summer's house. "Hi," she smiled. "I brought coffee."

Summer shook her head. "What are you doing here? Where are your kids?"

"With their father…my husband is very hands on and he wanted to spend the day with the kids." Lily could tell Summer was sad. "Are you okay?"

"I haven't talked to Jamie since the other night. Our relationship is over before it even started." Summer sighed. That's not what she wanted, but she had a feeling that Jamie wasn't over Breanne, and they would eventually find their way back to one another.

"I think you are just nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"You don't want Jamie to hurt you. I get it Summer. You have been hurt a lot in your lifetime, but Jamie isn't the kind of guy that hurts girls. He is probably the sweetest guy I have ever met…even sweeter than Spencer."

Summer just looked at her.

"I mean any guy that waits as long as Jamie waited to have sex has to be a pretty awesome guy."

"Yeah but Jamie and I had a one night stand."

"You were both hurting. That is understandable."

"He still loves Breanne." Summer was sure of it.

Lily shook her head, "Breanne may still love Jamie, but Jamie is falling in love with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is my best friend, and I can see it in his eyes. He's definitely falling in love with you."

Summer sighed. She didn't know if she believed that or not. Like Lily said Jamie waited a long time to have sex, and the first person he had sex with was Breanne. They had a pretty undeniable connection. Summer didn't want to be the one to get in the way of true love.

…

Jamie is pounding on the door.

Breanne finally answer. "Jamie," she looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"We both know why I'm here. We have to talk."

Breanne nodded. It was very important that they talk.

…

"Sweetheart," Peyton said as she walked into Elizabeth's apartment. It was a mess and so was Elizabeth. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Noah's gone. He walked out on me the other night. I don't know if he is coming back."

"Why would he do that? What happened?"

Elizabeth was silent.

"You need to tell me what happened Elizabeth." Peyton touched her shoulder gently.

"Emma," Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Jared isn't Emma's father."

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is?"

"Daniel," Elizabeth rested her head on her mother's shoulders. "We had a one night stand. He took a paternity test. She is his daughter."

Peyton was shocked. She could definitely see why Noah ran out on her. That was a lot for anyone to handle.

…

Daniel is sitting on his mom's couch. She brings him a cup of coffee. "So are you finally going to tell me the truth?"

Daniel looked at her puzzled.

"Why did Noah get so upset? Why did he leave Elizabeth? And why do I think you had something to do with it?"

"That's a lot of questions."

"Then you better start answering."

Daniel shrugged. "Emma is my daughter."

Michelle looked shocked. She wanted the details…well some of the details.

"I was having a bad day and so was Elizabeth. We had sex, and I blocked it out my memory. I guess it was because I was so drunk. She was raped, and she thought that Emma had to be Jared's. I pieced everything together, and had a paternity test. She is definitely my daughter."

Michelle surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, and she loved him….And he did. He knew that she loved him.

…

Noah walks into the airport. He had to get out of Tree Hill and fast.

…

**Alright so there is the start of the new episode. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I wanted to thank you guys so much. Your reviews are awesome. I usually thank each and every one of you individually but I don't have very much time and I want to get this posted. So I'm sorry about that, and just know that you guys are amazing and each review makes me pretty happy. **

**Oh and this part is only going to have about thirteen episodes maybe even twelve. It's very short. I'm sorry, but you guys already know that there is going to be a part eight. And it will be pretty long…I think. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	37. Ep8Ch2 Away We Go

**Episode 8 Chapter 2 Away We Go **

Mia and Jake were standing across from Max and Rosi.

"Are you kidding me? That's stupid." Max was outraged.

"Excuse me," Jake spoke in a concern tone.

"You guys can't go on tour. I have school."

"We thought you could be tutored, and it'll be a fun experience." Mia told him.

Max shook his head. "It might be a fun experience for the two of you, but I'm not going."

"Max you don't really have a choice in the matter. We have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because Peyton needs us to for the label."

Max rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the woman that stomped all over your heart? Are you still in love with her?"

Jake shook his head. He could believe how difficult Max was being. "No I am not still in love with her. She has been good to both me and Mia, and we are going on tour."

"I hate you." Max stood up. "I hate both of you if you make me go."

"Then I guess we will have to live with that." Jake told him. He turned and looked at Rosi. "Are you okay with it honey?"

"Do we have to sweep in a bus?"

"Probably," Jake smiled at her innocence. He wished Max was still like that.

"Yay," Rosi jumped up. "I'll start packing my bags wight now."

Jake smiled. Mia rubbed his shoulder. "Max will be okay."

"I know. I just hate it when he tells me how much he hates me."

Mia sighed, "Yeah I guess I know now how my parents felt."

"Definitely sucks." Jake kissed her cheek. "But I'm glad that I have you by my side."

"I'll always be here for you Jake. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lips slowly and gently.

Mia was amazing. He was so glad that he had found her. She was good for him, and she was good for the kids.

….

Hunter walked downstairs. "Hey dad," he spoke to his dad, who was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was sulking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem so fine."

"I am."

Hunter sat down beside him. "I bet I know who this is about."

"Hunter just leave me be please."

"No," Hunter shook his head. "You never let us sulk without talking to you about it. You don't get a pass just because you are the dad. So what's up? Is this about your decision to send Millie away?"

Nathan sat in silence for a moment. He figured he better talk about it. Hunter didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. "I'm not having second thoughts about my decision. I just wish I knew where I went wrong with your sister."

"You didn't go wrong dad…Millie's just testing you."

Nathan gave him an odd look. "And you know so much about a teenager testing a parent. Is Ally that old already?"

Hunter chuckled, "No, but I test you all the time, and so did Jamie and Eligh. We were just easier because we were guys."

"I don't know about that."

"Millie needs mom."

"She has Brooke."

"Dad I love Brooke, but she doesn't have much credibility."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nathan was beginning to become confused.

"She left. Millie doesn't trust her, and she doesn't feel a connection to her like you are supposed to with a mom."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I pay attention." Hunter smiled. "You need to talk to Millie."

"Talking to Millie is not going to change my mind. I'm sending her to boarding school."

Hunter stands up, "Yeah and when she comes back in two or three years and doesn't talk to you then you'll regret not talking to her now." Hunter walked to the door. "I've got to go. I have a hot date."

Nathan nodded and Hunter walked out of the door. "When did that kid get so smart," Nathan whispered to himself.

…

"I never meant to hurt Noah." Daniel felt bad about what happened. He wanted to fix it and make everything better for his brother. "We were never going to tell him the truth. I was never going to admit that I was Emma's father."

Andy walked into the room. He had been listening to the conversation. "Why would you keep something like that from your brother? Why didn't you just tell him?"

Daniel dropped his head and then looked at his mom. "Elizabeth didn't want him to know. It was her idea. She said that we would hurt him."

"You would think Elizabeth would be happy that you were the father. At least now Emma has some connection to Noah and this family."

"Yeah well she didn't see it that way, and I am guessing that Noah didn't see it that way either." Daniel sighed. He just wanted all to go away.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well first I have to find my brother, and then after that I don't know."

"I'll help you with the first part." Andy smiled. "And then after that I don't know what I can do."

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

Daniel smiled, "You know at least now I can be part of Emma's life as her father."

….

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Her heart was breaking.

Peyton hated seeing her like that.

"I shouldn't have lied to him. When I found out the truth I should have told him right then." She sat down next to her mother. "You and dad always taught us not to lie. And I remember I used to hate you guys so much when you would ground me, but right now I wish you could because it would probably make the guilt go away."

Peyton touched her should. "It might make the guilt go away for a moment, but the pain will still be there. I don't see this going away until you and Noah talk about it."

"I'm such a bitch. I didn't want Noah to know the truth because I didn't want to lose him. It's always about me. I wasn't even thinking about Daniel or Noah. I was all about me."

"We tend to do that sometimes."

"I have to find my husband."

"We will find him, and the two of you will talk about this like you should…And if you would like I could ground you and take away your cell phone for a couple of weeks." Peyton smiled and so did Elizabeth. "See…there's that smile I love so much." Peyton hugged her daughter. She hoped that they could find Noah and bring Elizabeth's smile back for good.

…..

Lucas is sitting down at the table trying to write again. Zander is sitting in the playpen. Lucas was really trying to focus on his work. He missed alone time with his laptop, and he missed going to school every day to work. He had to remind himself that he was doing it for Peyton.

Just as he began to type Zander started crying.

Lucas sighed. "Zander please….daddy is busy."

Zander was still crying.

"Zander," he raised his voice slightly. "Be quiet for daddy. I've already fed you, changed you, and everything else I'm supposed to do. You are fine so stop crying."

Zander didn't listen. He just continued to cry.

Lucas shook his head. "Damn it," he yelled.

"Luke," Nathan walked into the house. "Are you okay?" That was a rhetorical question. He knew Lucas wasn't okay.

…

"Chloe," Rebecca walked into her room.

"Mom, could you please just go away?"

"Nope…you are going to get dressed, and we are going to go shopping."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm begging to think that you are never going to be in the mood so we are gonna go whether you like it or not."

Chloe sighed.

"We need a mother/daughter day." Rebecca walked out of the room.

Chloe absolutely hated Tree Hill, and no one could make her like it.

…

"So this is much needed," Ellie told McKenzie as they walked around in the mall. McKenzie was pushing Ally's stroller.

"I totally agree. I needed a day without the boys."

"Yeah Riley and I spend way too much time together." Ellie smiled. "But I don't mind it one bit at all. He happens to be my favorite person on this planet."

McKenzie sighed.

"And Mark is one of your favorite people on this planet…right?"

McKenzie was silent.

"What's wrong? Are the two of you fighting?"

"No…we're not fighting….I just…"

"What's going on McKenzie?"

"I don't love Mark like I should."

"I thought you loved him."

"That's what I keep telling him, but I can't lie to myself anymore…I am still madly in love with Hunter."

Ellie's eyes grew large. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

…..

Riley is driving when he sees Jason walking down the street in the clothes he had on the day before. "You need a ride?"

Jason nodded and hopped into the car.

"What's up?"

Jason couldn't stop smiling.

"What did you do last night?" Riley knew he was up to something.

"I'm banging an old chick. Can you believe this? All my fantasies have finally come true."

Riley just shook his head. Being friends with Jason was always surprising.

…

Summer and Lily are sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

"We should not be eating ice cream this early." Summer told her.

"You are such a mom."

"Yeah well so are you."

"True but I still love eating ice cream before lunch…and I love hanging out with my best friend."

Summer smiled, "Me too…."

"I've been thinking."

"Oh this can't be good."

"Oh it is…trust me. I think that you should find Jamie where ever he may be, and kiss him."

"What?"

"If you like Jamie then you should show him how much you like him. It has always worked for me."

"Yeah well you are a little more hands on than I am. Remember I waited until I got married to have sex."

"Yes this I know…that's why I used to call you little Virgin Mary all the time."

"No you didn't."

"Oh yes I did." Lily smiled. "I called Jamie that too."

Summer laughed. "You were kind of a bitch in high school."

"Kind of? I was THE Bitch in high school Summer."

"You seem proud of it."

"Hell yeah…but I am even more proud that I'm not a bitch anymore."

"That's debatable," Summer laughed.

"And so is our friendship."

Both girls continued to laugh and eat their ice cream.

….

Breanne and Jamie were sitting on the couch. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah I thought it was time for us to do this."

"We've already done this Jamie. We've already broken up."

"But we never said goodbye," Jamie's heart broke. "We never took anytime to say goodbye to what we had."

Breanne took a breath and exhaled. "It's really over isn't it?"

Jamie nodded. "I think we both know that it is."

"Yeah…I just…I loved you so much Jamie."

"I loved you too Breanne. I'll always love you. You were my first. I thought we were going to be together forever."

"But I screwed it up right."

He shook his head, "No you didn't screw it up alone. We didn't work hard enough to fight for what we had even though it was worth fighting for. We just gave up."

"There is no way we could go back, is it?"

Jamie shook his head again. "I wish we could. I wish we could go back and change what happened, but we can't no matter how hard we try." He touched her cheek softly.

His touch sent chills up and down her back. But it wasn't because it felt right…it was because she knew that it was over…and that it couldn't be salvaged.

"Just because we are breaking up….just because it's over doesn't mean what we had didn't mean everything to me. Breanne you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me Carter, and you made me know what it is like to be loved…truly loved. I don't regret those five years we spent together…They were perfect."

"Too perfect," she had tears streaming down her face. "I guess all good things have to come to an end."

"I'll never forget how much fun we had together."

"I promise I'll leave you and Summer alone."

"This isn't about me and Summer….I don't know what's gonna happen between us…This is between us. This is us saying goodbye to some pretty amazing years."

"I wish I would have slept with you before we did." She smiled. "You are really good in bed."

"I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm so glad that you were my first."

"I hate I ruined this."

"You didn't ruin it. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be together forever…"

"I was just meant to be a part of your life in passing."

"No," he shook his head. "You will always be apart of my life. I don't want us to spend the rest of our lives hating each other."

"I could never hate you even if I tried."

"We will always have a relationship Breanne…we're parents…I don't know how to thank you enough for that…You gave me a son…a wonderful son…I couldn't ask for more."

Breanne flashed back to the night he was going to propose. "You know the night you were gonna propose. The night I admitted I had been unfaithful…I would have said yes to you a thousand times Jamie."

He now had tears in his eyes. "But if I were to propose now…You wouldn't get the same feeling."

"I know that we're over. I love you, but I know you're not meant to be mine." She touched his cheek. "But I'm so glad you were mine…even if it was just for a moment….and as far as Carter goes…I'm so glad you are his dad."

Jamie leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good luck Breanne….I know you're going to find someone that makes you way happier than I ever could."

"I'm pretty sure you already have." Breanne hugged him. "It doesn't have to be weird anymore. I know this is goodbye, and for the first time...I'm okay with that."

…..

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. I know you guys aren't too happy about the Breanne and Jamie break up. I'm sorry…But I really think it is over for them. **


	38. Ep8Ch3 Away We Go

**Episode 8 Chapter 3 Away We Go **

Hunter and Jessica are walking down the streets of Tree Hill. "You know this is a good date."

"All we've done is walk around." Hunter laughed.

"Yeah but we're walking around together. And I happen to like you." Jessica smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I happen to like you too."

"So this is a great date…because we're together."

Hunter smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because you are so beautiful." He leaned and kissed her. He was falling for her and he was falling for her fast.

…

"I can't believe you just said that." Ellie was still in shock. "You and Hunter have been broken up for a long time now."

"I know, but the more and more I see him, the more and more I fall back in love with him." McKenzie couldn't believe she was finally admitting the truth. "I know this is crazy, but I love him Ellie." She sighed, "What do I do?"

Ellie just shook her head. "I honestly have no idea."

…

"What's going on Lucas?" Nathan walked into the room and picked Zander up. "It's okay little man. Uncle Nate is here." Nathan looked at Lucas. "You seem really stressed."

Lucas sighed. He felt like he was losing his mind. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I…I'm I don't know if I like this stay at home dad thing." Lucas had never said that out loud. "I miss writing and I miss teaching and I miss coaching."

"And you miss Peyton too, don't you?" Nathan could tell that it was so much more than him just missing work.

"Yeah I miss it all." Lucas sighed. He definitely needed a break.

….

Elizabeth opens the door to see Daniel standing in front of her. "Hi," she was actually glad to see him. "Have you found Noah?"

"No," Daniel hated to admit it. "I've been looking though."

"I miss him Daniel."

"He'll be back. He can't stay away from you forever."

"He hates me because I didn't want you to be the father. You were right. We should have told him the truth."

Daniel looked down. "I'm sorry all of this happened. I should have left it alone."

"No…I should have done something about it. When we realized that you could have been her father then I should have been the one to order the paternity test. I should have done it. Me…not you…"

He touched her shoulder. "We will find Noah, and we will make everything better again."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know if it could ever be better again."

….

Andy and Michelle were standing out in the hall. "Do you think that we should go in now?" Andy asked.

"I think that we should wait." She sighed. "We should give them some time to talk."

"Do you think everything is going to be okay?"

"Andy…Daniel is Emma's father…this is either going to tear Noah and Daniel apart or bring them closer together….I'm hoping on the second one."

Andy nodded, "Me too." He hugged her.

….

"So honey, where would you like to go shopping?"

"Omaha," Chloe smiled. She really missed her home.

"Well the Tree Hill Mall will have to do." Rebecca smiled. "I know you hate it here, but I think that you need to be close to your father."

'Why do I have to be close to him when you are divorcing him?"

"Because he is your father," Rebecca sighed. "You'll learn to love it here."

"I doubt it." She walked away from her. "I'm going to go get some ice cream. You can shop if you want too."

Rebecca didn't know how she was going to get through to her.

Chloe walked into the ice cream shop.

"Hi," Savannah smiled. "You're Chloe right?"

"Yeah…is it tattooed to my back or something?"

"No," Savannah laughed. "My sister-in-law is actually your sister."

"Jacey?"

"Yeah…She's such a nice girl."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't need anyone to tell me what a nice girl Jacey is."

"Okay…I won't…do you want to have some ice cream together?"

"Sure…I guess. Why not?"

"And by the way my name is Savannah."

….

"So you are sleeping with a cougar?"

"A damn fine cougar…I mean she is smoking hot."

Riley shook his head. "I can't believe you are sleeping an old lady."

"Hey don't knock it until you try it."

"You have some major issues."

Jason smiled. "Surprisingly I'm okay with that."

….

Jake and Mia are sitting on the couch. "Are we going to go on tour?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled. "If that's what you want?"

"It is definitely what I want." She kissed him. "What are we going do about Max?"

"We are going to let him brood, but he'll get over it. He always does."

Mia smiled. She sure hoped Jake was right.

…..

"Hi," Millie said as she walked up to the river court. Max was standing in the center of the court. "I'm glad you agreed to meet me."

"What's up Millie?"

"My dad is sending me to boarding school."

"Why?"

"I screwed up…" She sighed. "I can't go to boarding school. I won't survive there."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to run away. And I want you to come with me." Millie needed a friend. She needed Max.

…..

Peyton walked into Tree Hill Airport. Noah was sitting exactly where she thought he would be.

He looked up and saw her. "Peyton…How did you know I was here?"

"Because this is where I came when I thought about running away."

Noah sighed. He had a feeling he was going to get a lecture.

…

**Alright let me know what you thought!**


	39. Ep8Ch4 Away We Go

**Episode 8 Chapter 4 Away We Go **

Noah sighed and Peyton sat down beside him. "You ran away once."

"I didn't run away, but I thought about it. I even bought the plane ticket." Peyton admitted.

"Why were you running?"

"My kids were just born and Lucas was perfect. He was absolutely perfect, and I didn't think that I could be a perfect wife or a perfect mother. I got nervous. So I took the twins over to Karen's and I packed a bag. I didn't leave a note. I didn't even attempt to say goodbye. I bought a plane ticket, and to be honest with you I don't even know where it was to, but I bought it. I had to get away." Peyton took a breath. "I sat here for a few hours, and then Karen came and sat next to me. She knew I was up to something. And she talked me out of it. She told me that Lucas didn't need me to be perfect. He just needed me to be me…The girl he loved."

"She lied to me Peyton."

"We all lie, Noah."

"She didn't want my brother to be the father of her baby. She…"

"No," Peyton corrected him. "She didn't want hurt you. She was trying to protect you."

"I don't know if I can forgive her."

"You know what Karen told me…She said that if my heart was telling me to run then I should run, but if there was apart of my heart that was telling me to stay then I should stay." She touched his shoulder. "If you close your eyes and you can't see Elizabeth in your future then go…Leave her…But if you close your eyes and you see her just even a little bit then you should stay and work on your marriage because love is the greatest gift from God. And I can see in your eyes that you love her…" Peyton smiled. "Follow your heart Noah wherever it may lead you."

Peyton stood up to walk away.

"You didn't run away."

"I closed my eyes and all I could see was Lucas." Peyton smiled and walked away. She hoped that he saw Elizabeth when he closed his eyes.

….

"You have to talk to your wife," Nathan told Lucas as they both took a sip of their beer.

"She never has time to talk anymore. She's so busy running her company."

"That's when you tell her that it is important."

Lucas sighed, "When are you going to talk to Millie?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm simply asking a question."

"There is nothing to say to Millie."

"You should tell her that you love her."

Nathan nodded. "She knows that."

"You are sending her away. Do you think she really knows that?"

Nathan bit his bottom lip. "Okay so maybe she thinks I hate her. I don't know. She could have killed Sophie."

"What happened to Sophie was an accident. And she is fine now."

"I'm trying to forgive Millie…I just don't know if I can."

Lucas sighed. "Then I guess we both have problems."

"Yeah I guess so."

…..

"You want to run away?" Max was a little surprised.

"Yes…and I think you should come with me. I have to get away Max, and I know you want that too."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that you don't want to go on tour…and the only way you can get away with it is by running away with me." She hugged him. "Please Max…I need you to do this with me. I don't want to do it alone."

…..

Rebecca is walking in the mall alone.

Jason and Riley are now in the mall walking around. "I'm going to go in here. I want to pick Ellie up something."

"Okay…" Jason sat down on the bench. He looked up and saw Rebecca walking his way. "Rebecca," he smiled. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with a friend…You look hot."

"Jason," she had to admit that he was really hot too.

"Let's sneak away." Jason touched her shoulder.

"I can't. I have to find my daughter, but maybe we could sneak away later tonight." She smiled.

"Are we really going to do this?" He sure hoped so.

"Yeah I think we are."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked away.

"No way," Riley said as he walked up. "I can't believe you are sleeping with her."

…..

Savannah and Chloe are still eating ice cream together.

"You know…Tree Hill isn't so bad."

"I just don't want to be here."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do or how to feel but I think you should give Tree Hill a chance. You might find you like it a whole lot."

Chloe faked a smile. She didn't like Tree Hill, but she thought that she and Savannah could probably be friends.

….

Jacey walks into her house. "Keith Scott," she smiled when he walked around the corner.

"Hi beautiful…" He wraps his arms around her.

"Where are the boys?"

"Napping," he smiled. "Can we take a nap?"

"Oh I thought maybe you would want to do something else."

"You know me so well." She jumped into his arms, and he carried her to the bedroom.

….

McKenzie and Ellie are now at McKenzie's house. McKenzie walks into her bedroom. Ellie is sitting on the bed. "Ally is asleep."

"Good," Ellie sighed. "Now we can talk about your love for Hunter."

"I think I've always loved him."

"You broke up with him…you…"

"I know. I don't need a recap of what I've done Ellie. I just…I just need some support."

"You know that I support you McKenzie, but Hunter has moved on, and I have feeling if you admit your love for him now you are only going to get hurt."

"I guess that's a risk I'm going to have to take." McKenzie was serious.

…

Hunter and Jessica are at the studio. "What are we doing here?" Hunter asked.

"There is something that I have always wanted to do." She pulled him into the recording studio. She pulls him into a kiss. "I've always thought that would be romantic."

"Was it?"

"It was way better than I thought. Can we do it again?"

He nodded his head. "Of course we can." He leans in and kisses her again.

…

Jacey and Keith are lying in bed together. "That was amazing." Keith kissed his wife's forehead. "I think we get better and better."

"I would have to agree." She kissed his stomach. "You know Keith I love you so much, and I am so glad that God gave you to me. He really knew what he was doing when he put us together."

"I would have to agree." He smiled and touched her face softly. "He knew exactly what he was doing." He kissed her and then slowly fell on top of her.

"Let's make love again and again." She giggled.

Keith nodded.

Her phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it," Keith groaned.

"It could be work."

"It could be nothing."

"Keith," she pushed him off of her and found her phone. "Hello…"

Keith sighed. They never got to spend that much time together. It wasn't fair.

"Jacey," Breanne was definitely upset on the other end.

"Breanne, are you okay?"

"I…I shouldn't have called. Um you're probably busy."

"No," Jacey looked at Keith and he nodded his head. "What's up?"

"I just need my best friend."

"I'm on my way Breanne." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" There was always something wrong with Breanne.

"She didn't say, but I've got to go check on her. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too…and thank for always being so understanding."

Keith smiled. Maybe he was too understanding sometimes.

…

Jake walks into his living room. "Mia, we have a problem."

'What's wrong Jake?" 

"Max is gone…"

"I'm sure he just went out for a run or something. Just call him."

Jake grabbed his phone and dialed Max's number.

Max and Millie are still at the park. "This is my dad. I better answer this."

"Okay…"

"Hey dad," Max spoke calmly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the river court."

"I want you to come home now."

"I'm not going to do that dad. I'm not coming home."

Millie smiled. She knew that meant he was going to come with her.

"Excuse me," Jake was beginning to get upset and worried all at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go on tour but I don't want to ruin your chances…so I'm just going to leave town…goodbye dad."

Jake tried to stop him from hanging up but he couldn't.

"You're going to run away with me?" Millie was pleased.

"Yeah…Let's do this."

…..

Nathan walks into Millie's room. "Millie…Millie…" He sighs, "Damn it."

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Millie's gone."

Brooke shook her head. She had a feeling something like this would happen.

…

Summer opens the door to see Jamie standing in front of her. "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk. It's important."

"Jamie…"

"Summer, I just need you to listen to me. Five minutes…that's all I'm asking for."

Summer smiled and Jamie walked in.

….

Noah's flight was called. He stood up, but he didn't know what he was going to do. He closed his eyes. He saw exactly what he needed to see.

He grabbed his bag and walked away.

….

**Last night's episode was pretty good. I'm glad they mentioned Lucas and Peyton. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter…And I know now that there will be only ten episodes in this part. I know it is short, but there will be a lot in the next part to make up for this one. **


	40. Ep8Ch5 Away We Go

**Episode 8 Chapter 5 Away We Go **

Nathan is downstairs trying to call Millie. She isn't answering. "Damn it," Nathan was becoming very frustrated.

"Nathan," Brooke rubbed his shoulders. "She's probably just burning off some steam."

"No…this is so much more Brooke. I've got to find her."

Brooke hugged him. She felt bad for him, but also blamed him. He was the one that pushed Millie away.

…..

Millie and Max were now at the bus station.

"So we are really going to do this?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Millie spoke nervously. "I don't want to go to boarding school."

"I don't want to go on tour."

Millie bit her bottom lip. "But I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life running either."

"Yeah me either."

They both just stood there standing at the entrance. They didn't know if they wanted to go in or not. It was tough decision to make.

…..

Jake was pacing back and forth. "I better call Nathan."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Max is with Millie." Jake grabbed his cell phone. "We have to find them before they do something stupid."

….

Breanne was sitting on her couch. Jacey walks in. "Breanne, are you okay sweetie?"

Breanne smiled, "For the first time in months I think I'm going to be okay."

"Huh?"

"Jamie and I said goodbye for good, and I don't feel bad anymore."

"That's good," Jacey was a little confused. "I thought you were upset."

"I have been, but now I'm okay. I…I know I'm gonna be okay."

Jacey hugged her, "That's great news." Jacey noticed the bottle of wine sitting on the table. "Are we celebrating?"

"I don't know if we can call it celebrating. I just wanted to have a drink with my best friend."

"Sounds good," Jacey laughed and poured a glass. "I guess we can toast to new beginnings."

"New beginnings," Breanne clinked her glass with Jacey's.

…

"You have to listen to what I am going to say." Jamie told Summer.

"Okay…I'm listening." Summer sat down.

"I was in a very long relationship, Summer. I thought that I was going to marry Breanne, but sometimes things happen and it just doesn't go the way that we thought it would." He smiled, "I'm going to miss Breanne, but our relationship is over. It ended."

Summer nodded.

"We have both been through a lot Summer. And we also have a hell of a lot in common." Jamie looked down to think for a moment. "We both lost our mothers at young ages and then you lost Karen again when you were sixteen. We were both goody two shoes. We are both pretty intelligent. We both waited a long time to have sex. I was still a virgin on my 21st birthday. Most guys can't say that. We both lost Chase." He smiled, "We both love Lily Scott even when she is a total bitch."

Summer let out a slight giggle.

"We never expected a drunken one night stand to turn in to anything, but we both know it has. I guess that's another thing we have in common."

"What's that?'

"We suck at one night stands."

"You were my first one night stand."

"Yeah…that's another thing we have in common. Summer, I don't know where any of this is going to lead, but I think we would be crazy not to see where it could go." Jamie touched her face, "I'm falling for you Summer."

She smiled. "I'm falling for you too Jamie."

…..

Lily walks into her house. Spencer is lying on the couch. "Hey babe, you look tired."

"Most definitely," he smiled.

"How were the kids?"

"Great…they missed their mom though. So did I."

Lily smiled and sat down next to him. "Well I was thinking we could all have a big ole dinner together."

"Really? Who is cooking?"

Lily grabbed a bunch a paper out of her purse. "Anyone of these places."

"Take out menus," Spencer laughed.

"That's how we roll in the Roberts household." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned.

"For giving me a perfect life…I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Then I guess I should thank you too, and you're welcome." He kissed her again.

….

"Hey honey," Peyton answers the phone.

"I need to talk to you Peyt," Lucas told her.

Peyton sighs, "Sweetheart can't it wait until I get home? I just walked into work."

"You've been gone all day."

"I've been helping our daughter all day. Please…I'll be home later tonight. We can talk in the morning if you want."

"No," he yelled. "I want to talk now."

"Luke," Peyton didn't realize how upset he was. "Okay…I'll be home soon…."

Lucas hung up.

Peyton just shook her head.

…

Hunter and Jessica are still kissing in the studio. "You are a pretty amazing kisser." Jessica giggled.

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"Hello," Peyton walked in with her arms crossed.

"Aunt Peyton," Hunter backed away from Jessica. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," she reminded him.

"Me too," Jessica smiled, hoping to break the ice.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are going on tour Jessica. Everyone loved you the other night."

"I'm going on tour." Jessica couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…you'll be an opening act, but you're going to be gone for at least six months."

Jessica and Jamie both share looks.

….

McKenzie is looking at pictures of her and Mark. Ally is laying on her bed. "You like Uncle Mark huh? I like Uncle Mark too, but he's not your daddy. See when mommy and daddy were together they were perfect. But mommy had to go and ruin it, but she's going to fix it. She's going to get daddy back…She doesn't want to hurt Uncle Mark, but she loves your daddy too much not to try and get him back."

….

Jake and Mia are now at Brooke and Nathan's house.

"Where do you think they would go?" Mia asked.

"I don't think Millie cares where she goes as long as she is as far away from me as possible." Nathan sighed.

"We're going to find them." Brooke spoke up. "They couldn't have gotten too far."

"All we can do is hope." Jake shook his head. He was so worried about his little boy.

…..

Summer and Jamie are sitting on the couch kissing.

…

Peyton is sitting at her desk when Lucas walks in.

"Luke, honey what are you doing here? Where are the kids?"

"They are with Riley. We need to talk."

"Okay," Peyton really had no idea what was going on.

He sighed, "I feel like I am putting in all the parenting effort and you are putting in none."

Peyton just looked at him. "I've been busy Lucas."

"You should never be too busy for your family. I still want to write, but I can't do that if I am constantly doing everything around the house."

"You chose to stay at home Lucas. I didn't ask you to do that."

"I know. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry Luke…I love you, and I know that I have been a little preoccupied with other things. I will try to do better."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't need you to just try. You have to do better. We have to be in this together. I may be the stay at home dad, but I still need your help."

Peyton touched his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Lucas. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I know. I should have. I just…"

"You're just a good man." Peyton kissed his forehead. She would do better…She would have too.

….

Nathan, Jake, Mia, and Brooke were sitting in the living room. They weren't sure what they were going to do next. They were all just so confused.

"Dad," Nathan jumped up when he saw Millie walking through the door.

"Oh my God Millie," He wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry. I was being stupid."

"We're so glad that you are okay Millie," Brooke wrapped her arms around both of them.

Jake and Mia hugged Max.

"I'm sorry," was all that he could say. "I know we're going on tour, and I'm okay with that now."

Jake didn't say anything.

"I know I've done a lot of bad things dad, but I never had any in intentions of taking those pills."

Nathan nodded.

"Maybe boarding school will do me some good….Maybe it is just what I need to grow up."

Brooke and Nathan were so glad to hear that she felt that way.

…..

Daniel walks into Elizabeth's apartment.

"Did you find him? Did he call?"

Daniel shook his head. "No…I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"No don't be sorry Daniel. This is my fault." She sighed.

Emma started crying. Elizabeth started to get up, but Daniel held up his hand. "I'll get her."

"Okay…"

"Hello sleepy head," Daniel bounced her in his arms. She was absolutely the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

Daniel and Elizabeth both turned to face the door when they heard the knob jiggle.

"Noah," Elizabeth smiled when he walked in with his bag in tow.

"I'm home," was all he said.

…

**Alright so there is the end of episode 8. I hope you guys liked it. There are only two more episodes left, and the next episode is a biggie. A lot will happen. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys are incredible. **


	41. Ep9Ch1 Love Winter and Death

**Episode 9 Chapter 1 Love Winter and Death **

"_Formal can change your life." Ellie's voice can be heard. _

Riley has his suit on. Jason walks in. "Alright bro…how do I look?"

"Like a guy who has no date because he is screwing an old lady." Riley laughed.

"I have a date."

"You can't bring Rebecca."

"I'm not bringing Rebecca…I met someone else." Jason smiled.

_Flashback _

_Jason was sitting in the café pretending to study. _

"_I used to do that all the time." _

_Jason looked up and saw a tall red head with curly hair staring at him._

"_You used to do what? Study…" _

"_You aren't studying," she laughed. "You are trying to look like you are studying." _

"_How did you figure out that I wasn't actually studying?" _

"_Your book is turned upside down." _

"_Damn…you are good." _

"_Or you are just really bad." She sat down on the other side of the table. "I'm Rita by the way." _

"_I'm Jason." He smiled. _

_She was absolutely gorgeous. _

"You've been hanging out with this girl?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Jason shook his head. "And she is smoking hot, and she's not too much older than me."

"That's a good sign."

"Yeah and she's going to the dance with me."

"What about the cougar?"

"She's still going to be my cougar…I mean that woman really knows how to have hot passionate sex."

"I think you are playing with fire."

"They are never going to find out about one another. It's no sweat."

"Yeah….right…"

…..

Ellie walks out of McKenzie's closet wearing a bright blue cocktail dress.

"Wow…Riley is going to flip out when he sees you."

"Yeah I sure hope so. I want tonight to be perfect." She walks over to her purse. "That's why I'm going to loosen up." She has a flask.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to drink it." Ellie smiled. "I feel like sometimes I'm too good. I want Riley and I to have a good time."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." McKenzie was a little skeptical.

"Do you want some?"

"No that's okay…I think you should rethink drinking too…I mean it's not like you to get drunk."

"I'm not going to get completely drunk besides I want to have a good time…I want to shake things up..."

"Just be careful Ellie…"

"No worries McKenzie…I'm not going to get drunk…I promise."

…

"Whoa," Nathan said as Hunter walked downstairs in his suit. "You look nice."

"Thanks dad….Are you sure you guys are okay with keeping Ally for me tonight?"

"Yeah of course…Brooke took her and Sophie out to pick up dinner…You need to have this last night with Jessica."

"I know. I can't believe she's going out on tour tomorrow."

"She'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so….I'm going to miss her like crazy."

…..

Jessica is standing in the studio. She is wearing a shiny black dress.

"Wow," Peyton smiled. "You are one hot mama."

"Thanks…are you sure? I just want Hunter to think I'm beautiful."

"I think he will think you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen."

Jessica smiled, "This night has to be perfect. It's the last night I will be in town for a while."

"Do you still want to go on tour Jess? You seem like you would rather stay here."

"It's my career. I have to do this for my career…I'll miss Hunter like crazy, but I have to do this for me…"

"Hunter is a good guy Jessica. He will wait for you."

Jessica smiled. She had a feeling he really would wait for her.

….

McKenzie walked downstairs.

"You are so grown up." Larry smiled.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were going over to Peyton's."

"I am. I just wanted to see my little girl first…You're not a little girl anymore."

"Nope…and you are being very mushy. That is usually mom's department."

"Yeah well you're mother is not here, but she will be by the time you get home."

"I hope she had fun traveling without us."

"She better have because I'm never going to let her do that again….I miss her way too much."

"Yeah me too," McKenzie smiled. "I'm glad mom fell in love with you and made you my dad. You are an amazing dad." She gave him a hug.

"I love you McKenzie…"

"I love you too."

…

Noah is sitting on the couch holding Emma. Her hair is curlier than ever. "I can't believe that she will be two years old soon."

Elizabeth walked in and sat next to the two of them. "I know. She's growing up so fast."

"You know everything is going to change." Noah looked at Emma.

"Noah I am…"

"No don't…don't apologize. You have been apologizing for the past three weeks. You don't have to do that anymore."

"I feel like all of this is my fault."

Noah shook his head, "We are in this together Elizabeth."

They heard a knock at the door. "There he is." Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and knew that it was going to be Daniel. "Hi," she sighed.

"Hi," Daniel walked in. "I hope I'm not too early. I was kind of excited."

Noah stood up. "Emma you are going to have so much fun tonight." Noah handed Emma over to Daniel.

"I'll take care of her I promise."

Elizabeth handed him Emma's overnight bag. "Bye sweetheart….He is going to bring you back in the morning okay my princess." Elizabeth sighed.

"I don't have to take her if you don't want me too Elizabeth."

"No," she shook her head. "I kept her from you for far too long. She's your daughter too."

"Are you sure you have everything she is going to need?" Noah asked.

"Yeah Andy helped me get everything together…crib…blankets…I even got a bunch of toys."

"Oh here," Noah handed him a stuffed rabbit. "This is her favorite. She can't sleep without it.'

"Thanks," Daniel sighed. "Well we better get going." He held onto Emma and walked out of the apartment.

Elizabeth and Noah both looked at each other.

"It's just one night Elizabeth." Noah reminded her.

"Yeah I know." Elizabeth held back her tears. Everything really was changing. And she didn't like it very much at all.

…

**Alright so there is the beginning of this episode. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are so amazing. Each and every review makes me so excited. I'm really glad that all of you stayed with me through this. It means so much to me. So thanks again and again for taking the time to review. **

**So let me know what you thought and I will try to post chapter 2 tomorrow. **


	42. Ep9Ch2 Love Winter and Death

**Episode 9 Chapter 2 Love Winter and Death**

"Hey guys," Lily said as she opened the door.

Summer and Jamie were standing in front of her. Jamie was holding Landon in his carrier, and Drew was standing next to Summer.

"Aunt Willy," Drew jumped in her arms and gave her a big hug. "Where wis Anwee and Scott and Scarwett?"'

"They are playing in Scarlett's room."

Drew jumped down. "Mommy I'm going to find them…otay?"

"Otay," Summer smiled.

Drew ran off.

"That boy is too cute."

"I love that he calls you Willy," Jamie laughed.

"Haha," Lily gave him a look. "Let me have this little boy." Lily took Landon. "This kid is pretty cute." Lily kissed his forehead.

"Where's Spencer?" Jamie asked.

"He's in the kitchen. He is cooking us a five course meal."

"I'll join him." Jamie walked off.

Lily smiled, "You guys look pretty happy."

Summer smiled. "That's because we are." Summer didn't know how it happened, but it did. She had finally found away to be happy again.

…..

Breanne opens the door. Jeremy kisses her. "You are so beautiful."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, and I thought we were going to have dinner."

"Well we were, but Carter decided to stay home. And I think it would be weird for him."

"We are going to have to tell him eventually."

"I am not telling my son that I am sleeping with you."

"I meant the fact that we are dating."

"We're not dating," Breanne reminded him.

"We will be soon enough." Jeremy smiles and then kisses her.

"STOP," Carter screamed. "Don't kiss my mommy." With that said he runs upstairs, and Breanne drops her head.

….

Daniel walks into his mom's house holding Emma.

"Daniel…"

"We wanted to see grandma." He smiled.

"She's so beautiful." Michelle took Emma in her arms. "What is she doing with you?"

"I'm her dad, and tonight is the first night that she gets to stay with me...She's going to start staying with me. We want to get her adjusted to the fact that she is my daughter."

"Have you gotten adjusted to that fact yet?"

Daniel nodded, "I'm happy that everyone knows the truth now."

Michelle smiled. "She looks like you."

"I think so too. It's all crazy you know. I never thought that I would ever be able to call her my daughter in public. It feels really good…although I'm still a little hesitant…I don't know how it makes Noah feel."

"You and Noah are going to have to learn how to raise Emma together…You are both her fathers."

"I just hope I can make her proud."

"I think Emma is going to love you. Daniel, sweetheart, she already loves you."

Daniel smiled. He really loved her.

…

"Grandpa Larry has arrived," Larry laughed as he walked into Lucas and Peyton's house.

"Thank goodness." Lucas looked tired.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucas lied. "I need to go get ready. Can you take Zander?"

"Of course…come here little man."

"Thanks…and thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Larry watched as Lucas walked upstairs. He looked exhausted, and Larry could tell that something was definitely bothering him.

…..

Brooke is sitting on the couch. Nathan walks over and wraps his arms around her. "Hi babe," she kisses his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I miss my little girl."

"Have you called her yet?"

"No," Nathan sighed. "I want her to call me first…which will probably never happen."

"It will Nathan…Don't worry…She will call you."

"I sure hope so." He kissed her forehead. "Have you tried looking for Chase's twin?"

"I think I know where he might be…it is just a matter of flying there."

"Do you still want too?"

"He won't be Chase."

"No but he is Chase's brother."

"You still think that it is a good idea to find him?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I think you need to find him. He might not be Chase, but he should know that he had a brother."

Brooke rested her head on his chest. "I guess I'm just scared."

"You don't have to be scared Brooke…..I'll be there for you every step of the way."

….

Clare is sitting on her bed looking at a magazine.

Andy knocks on the door and walks in. "What are you doing sitting on the bed? You should be getting ready for the dance."

"I'm not going. Smith isn't here, and I don't want to go without him."

"You have to go Clare."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Dang," Smith walked into the room. "I got all dressed up for nothing."

"Smith," she was shocked.

"Hi baby…I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad that you are here."

He kissed her. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Dad, did you do this?"

Andy smiled.

"Thank you," she hugged him. "Oh my God I have to find something to wear…and I'm not even close to being ready."

"Here," Smith handed her a bag. "I think you will look great in this."

"You bought me a dress?"

He kissed her. "I would do anything for you."

All her dreams were coming true.

…

McKenzie opens the door to see Mark.

"Oh my God…You are absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks…you look good too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm excited." But she didn't seem excited.

Her phone rang, "Hello…"

"Hey sweetheart," it was Grace. "I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to see you leave."

"It's okay mom. That's not a big deal at all."

"You better take a lot of pictures."

"I will mom."

"I know you and Mark are going to look great together."

"Yeah," McKenzie sighed.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom…I can't wait to see you."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

"Goodbye mom…"

"When will your mom be home?"

"She should be home in a few hours. I really have missed her."

"Well we will take a lot of pictures, and you can spend the whole day with her tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Shall we go," He extended his hand.

"Yeah lets go."

…..

Jason pulled up into Rebecca's driveway. "Maybe Rita gave me the wrong address." He spoke to himself. "She can't live here." He got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Jason," Rebecca answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…"

"Jason," Rita walked downstairs.

"Rita," he was surprised…

"You are Rita's date?" Rebecca was really surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Do you guys know each other?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"I'm ready if you are Jason."

"I'm definitely ready." Jason took her hand and looked at Rebecca.

They walked outside. "She's not your mom is she?"

"No…" Rita laughed. "She's my sister…She's pretty amazing."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay? You seem like you have just seen a ghost or something."

"No I'm okay…You look amazing."

"Well I have to look good to be your date." She kissed his cheek.

….

Ellie and Riley are sitting in the school parking lot. She kisses him passionately.

"What has gotten into you?" Riley laughed.

"I just want tonight to be special."

"It already is because I'm with you." He kisses her again. "Have you been drinking?"

"I just had a sip…no big deal…Like I said tonight is going to be fun."

…

Peyton walked downstairs. "Hi daddy…"

"Wow…you are absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks old man…." She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks for watching the kids for us tonight."

"Like I told Lucas it is no problem at all." Larry sighed, "Actually Peyton I think you and Lucas need to talk."

"We did talk dad. Why do you think we need to talk?"

"He looks miserable."

"My husband is not miserable."

"I think you should talk again." Larry hated getting in the middle of things.

"Hey guys," Lucas walked downstairs. "Wow Peyt you look fantastic."

Peyton looked at her father and then walked over to her husband. "Thank you husband." She kisses him. Her husband was fine.

…

Elizabeth was standing in Emma's nursery.

Noah joined her. "You miss her too."

"Yeah…I feel like she has been gone forever."

"At least she is with my brother…He is going to take good care of her." Noah touched her hand.

"Noah…do you really forgive me for what I did?"

"I love you Elizabeth, and although I don't agree with how you handle the whole situation, I forgive you because I love you…and I know that we are supposed to be together…when I close my eyes you and Emma are all that I see." He kisses her. "You are my life Elizabeth…I'm just glad that Emma has my blood in her. She will always be apart of me."

"Me too…" Elizabeth kissed him again. "Can we start practicing?"

"For what?"

"I think we should have a baby."

"Elizabeth, we don't have to have a child. You are not going to lose me."

"I want to have a baby with you….You are a wonderful father, and I want to have a child with you."

"I want to have a baby with you too." He kisses her again and leads her to their bedroom.

…..

**Okay so I know some of you are surprised with the way Noah is handling things. Just remember that it has been three weeks, and he is slowly moving past it. If he is going to make things work with Elizabeth he has to let it go. And he really does love her. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not too many more to go and this part will be finished. **


	43. Ep9Ch3 Love Winter and Death

**Episode 9 Chapter 3 Love Winter and Death **

"I can't believe that we are formal chaperones," Jacey and Keith walked into the gym. "It feels kind of strange."

"I think it is going to be fun."

"Well of course it will be fun, but I can remember being a teenager and coming to this thing with you…I was so in love with you." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm still so in love with you."

"Yeah I guess I still feel the same way." She laughed.

"You better."

"Hey guys," Lucas said as they walked up next to them.

"Hi sweetheart," Peyton hugged Keith first and then Jacey. "How are Jones and Sawyer?"

"They are chilling with the babysitter tonight."

"Please bring them over tomorrow. I want to see my little cuties."

"We will bring them tomorrow." Keith looked over at his dad. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I'm just ready to dance."

"Dad, please don't embarrass me."

"You're too old for me to embarrass…" Lucas laughed.

"I'm gonna go over there…See you guys tomorrow." Keith took Jacey's hand and they walked over to the sign in booth.

"Lucas, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Peyton," Lucas sighed. He was tired of being asked if he was okay. "I'm fine." He kissed her.

She wasn't convinced. There was definitely something bothering him.

…

Riley and Ellie walk into the formal. "You are the hottest guy in the room." She kisses him.

"Ellie, are you sure that you only drank one sip?" Her breath smelled and the way she was carrying herself was not normal.

"I'm positive…just forget about it Riley…Let's just have fun…Come on…I want to dance!" She pulled him onto the dance floor.

….

Mark and McKenzie walked into the gym. "I can't believe this is our senior formal."

"Yeah," McKenzie smiled half way.

"Babe, are you sure that you are okay. You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine…Really I'm fine." But of course she wasn't.

…

"You are the best fiancé in the world." Clare kissed Smith's cheek.

Jessica and Hunter walk in. "Here is the Tree Hill High gym…magic can happen here." He laughed as he squeezed her hand.

"Hunter," Clare accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey," he hadn't really talked to her since their relationship went south. "How have you been?"

"Good," she held up her hand. "I've been really good."

"You guys are getting married," he was surprised. Although that they went to the same school and lived in the same town Hunter had avoided her like the plague.

"Yeah," Clare smiled. "I'm moving to Georgia after we graduate."

"Wow…Um…"

"Who is this?" Clare pointed to Jessica.

"This is Jessica….My…um…"

"His girlfriend," Jessica shook Clare's hand. "Hi…I'm Jessica."

"I'm Clare…It's nice to meet you."

"Clare, are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him. She looked over at Hunter. "I'm glad that you are happy Hunter."

"Thanks…I'm glad you are happy too."

Clare and Smith walk away.

"Was that an ex girlfriend?"

"Yeah….it feels like a lifetime ago."

Jessica looked at him. "It was." She leaned over and kissed him. "I don't know why you broke up, but I'm glad you did."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah so am I."

…

Summer was sitting on the couch by herself when Spencer walked in. "Where's my wife?"

"She is upstairs changing Landon for me."

"That's nice…My wife is good like that." Spencer sat down beside her. "So how are things with you and your lover?"

"Lover?"

"Well aren't you guys doing it?'

Summer gave him a weird look. "No…we're not there yet."

"Really…Didn't you guys already have sex?"

"Yes but we were drunk and grieving…We're taking things slow."

Spencer shook his head. "You don't have to take it slow when you are in love."

"We're not in love." Summer knew she was lying to herself.

"You could have fooled me."

"Spencer…"

"Summer, if you are worried about getting hurt don't….Jamie is probably the best guy that I know. He wouldn't hurt you, and if he does I will break his neck because I am the best friend…and that is what best friends are for."

Summer laughed. "You are the best friend a girl could ask for." She wrapped her arms around him. "And thanks for the pep talk….I guess I'm just scared of falling in love again…It didn't turn out well for me the last two times."

"Third time is the charm." Spencer reminded her.

…..

"That was one stinky baby," Lily hands Landon to Jamie. Lily laughed.

"He's probably the cutest baby I have ever seen."

"You really love him don't you?"

Jamie nodded.

"And you love Summer too, don't you?"

Jamie didn't say anything.

"You're silence speaks volumes….You should tell her how you feel."

"Lily," he was about to protest.

"She's been through a lot…you've been through a lot…What's the point in waiting…If you love her then she should know the truth because you never know what's going to happen."

Jamie knew that she was right.

…

Breanne walked into Carter's room. "Carter, honey what's wrong?"

"You were kissing him. You are only supposed to kiss daddy."

"Sweetheart…you're father and I are not together anymore…I thought you understood that."

"You are just taking a time out. You are going to get back together."

Breanne shook her head. "No sweetheart…You're daddy and I are not going to get back together. Sometimes mommies and daddies just don't make it."

"But I want you too."

"I know that sweetie…And if you don't want me to kiss Mr. Jeremy I want…It can just be me and you for a while."

Carter sighed, "It is okay. You can kiss him if you want."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Daddy kisses Summer sometimes…and I guess if he kisses her then you can kiss Mr. Jeremy…I just don't like it…I want you to kiss each other."

Breanne hugged her son. She knew the change was hard for him, but one day he would be able to understand everything that had happened.

…

Daniel walks into his apartment to see that Miranda has decorated it entirely with baby stuff and has baby proofed the entire place.

"Miranda, what are you doing here? I mean…how did you get in?"

"You leave a key in the most obvious place…"

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I heard about you and Emma…and I heard that you were keeping her tonight, and I figured that you didn't have anything that you needed…Anyway…I wanted to help you out."

"Wow…I really thought you hated me."

Miranda smiled, "I think I would, but now I know why you were avoiding me that night…And Emma is pretty cute."

"Yeah I think so." He looked at her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah," Miranda took Emma in her arms. "Hi sweet girl…"

"Dan…Dan…" She pointed at him.

"Yeah he's your Dan…Dan…" Miranda smiled. "I think some of the things I got are not going to work for her…I thought maybe she was a little smaller."

"No this stuff is great."

"I can't believe that you are just finding out that she is your daughter."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah…Why did you do all of this for me? We've only been on a few dates."

"Because when I was six years old I found out that my dad wasn't my dad…and I kind of feel connected to your story…I probably over stepped my limits…it's not like we were ever dating…I just wanted to do something nice for you. I remember my dad had no idea what to do when he started spending time with me…And I think if he would have had a little help from a girl or someone he might have spent more time with me….We just grew apart and he stopped visiting…I don't want that to happen to your daughter."

Daniel smiled, "I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Miranda."

"I'm gonna go…and give you guys sometime to bond."

"You should stay…Emma and I would love the company. Right Emma, Miranda should stay right?"

Emma smiled, "Stay with Dan Dan."

"How could I resist?" She smiled and Daniel smiled back. She really was an amazing girl.

…

Elizabeth and Noah are lying in bed together. "I hope we have another little girl," Noah whispered in her ear. "I think Emma needs a little sister."

"I thought you would want a little boy."

"I do want a little boy, but I think we should have a girl first." He kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too…I'm so glad that you came back to me."

"You're mom convinced me."

Elizabeth stood up. "My mom?"

"Yeah she made me realize that I only want to be with you."

"I only want to be with you." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I hope we have a dozen kids together because you are an amazing father."

"We will. All of our dreams are going to come true." He kissed her again.

….

Nathan was sitting on the couch when his phone rang. "Hello…"

"Daddy," Millie's voice was heard on the other end.

"Millie…"

"Hi…I wanted to call…It's not too late is it?"

"No…it is never too late."

"I just wanted to hear your voice, and I also wanted to tell you that I like it here. But I do miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl." Nathan had a tear in his eye. He was so happy to hear her voice. He knew that she didn't hate him, and that's all he needed to know.

….

**Alright so let me know what you guys thought!**


	44. Ep9Ch4 Love Winter and Death

**Episode 9 Chapter 4 Love Winter and Death**

Breanne walks downstairs. Jeremy is sitting on the couch. "How did the talk go?"

"I think he's going to be fine."

"What about us?"

"I think we're going to be fine too."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm up for anything." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And I hope you are too."

…

Summer and Jamie are putting a sleeping Drew in his bed.

They walk into the living room. "Tonight was a lot of fun." Summer was the first to speak.

"Yeah it really was." Jamie just stood there. "Summer there is something that I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how this happened. I don't know why…but I'm glad that it did." He touched her face gently. "I'm in love with you."

"Jamie…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know because life is way too short and you never know what's going to happen….And I just wanted you to know that I am in love with you."

Summer smiled, "I love…I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I don't know how it happened, but I love you…And I am so glad that you love me too."

"I do," He leaned in and kissed her.

…..

Lily was sitting on the couch. Spencer joined her. "The kids are all asleep."

"Even Scarlett?"

"She's in her bed, but I doubt she's asleep."

"Right…So I guess we can't take this upstairs." She kissed his neck.

"We could just make out like we are in high school again. You know Tree Hill Formal was tonight."

"Ah Formal…I remember that my junior formal was the day that I knew that I would be with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah but senior formal…"

"I didn't remember you. I get a pass on that one."

"Yeah I guess so," He runs his hand up and down her back. "I'm so glad that you remember me now."

"I hope I never forget you again."

"I'm never going to let you." He kissed her neck and then her lips. "We're going to be together for the rest of our lives. That's a promise."

"You better keep it."

"Oh I will." They fell back onto the couch.

…..

Keith and Jacey are dancing in the back of the gym. "Let's go to my classroom."

"We're supposed to be chaperoning, and you don't even have a classroom here. You teach at the junior high."

"Yeah but I used to have a room…and I know that it is not locked…And I want to have a little fun with my sexy fine wife…This gym is bringing back some pretty hot memories."

"Okay you pulled my leg…let's go have some fun Mr. Scott."

"Ooh don't call me Mr. Scott. I feel too much like my dad."

"At least your dad is hot."

"Gross," he laughed and they walked out of the gym.

…

"Alright guys," Peyton got on stage. "It is time to announce formal king and queen." Peyton smiled. "And your king is…Riley Scott," Peyton clapped her hands. "Whoo Hoo…and your queen," Peyton smiled again. "Ellie Scott…"

Riley and Ellie both walked on stage and accepted their crowns.

"The two of you must share your first dance as king and queen."

They walked to the dance floor. Ellie stumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Riley…just dance with me."

….

Mark and McKenzie are dancing. "Maybe we should get out of here." Mark stopped dancing.

"Sure that's fine."

"McKenzie…"

"I'm fine Mark. Let's just go."

…

Hunter saw McKenzie and Mark leaving. "Is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"No…Everything is great."

"Are you sure?"

"You have made this night amazing." He kissed her cheek. "I am really going to miss you."

"You could always come with me."

"I can't…God I wish I could, but I have Ally to think about."

"Let's not think about it again tonight…Let's just think about each other…and dancing."

"Okay…sounds like a great idea."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

…

Peyton walked down the halls of Tree Hill High. She heard a noise coming out of the rooms. She opened the door to see Keith and Jacey partially naked kissing on the desk.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Mom," Keith jumped up.

"My eyes…" Peyton runs out of the room.

"Oh my God," Jacey couldn't believe. "I think she's going to ground you this time."

Keith just dropped his head.

….

Riley walks over to the table to get Ellie's purse. He drops it and her flask falls out. "Oh…"

"Riley Scott," Lucas touches his shoulder and takes the flask.

"That's um…"

"I can't believe you were drinking…I don't think that you will ever learn."

Ellie walks up behind them and sees what is happening.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought!**


	45. Ep9Ch5 Love Winter and Death

**Episode 9 Chapter 5 Love Winter and Death **

"Lucas," Ellie started to explain.

"I know I shouldn't have brought it." Riley defended her. "I'm sorry. Can't we just please talk about this at home?"

"Yeah that's exactly where you are going. Give me your keys?"

"What?"

"You're riding with me and Peyton."

Riley hands him the keys.

"Ellie you can drive his car."

"No," Riley yelled at him.

"I don't want to hear it Riley…You're driving days are over." Lucas walked away.

"Ellie you can't drive home."

"I'll be fine…And thanks for covering for me." She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. I'll take the back roads…No worries."

…

"Mom," Keith chases after his mom.

"I um…wow."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Keith sighs… "I feel like you should be yelling at me."

"You're an adult…I'm just glad that I walked in on that and it wasn't some teenager…"

"We were being irresponsible. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When you are married you don't get very much time to be irresponsible. I could tell you some of the things your dad and I did…"

"Okay," Keith interrupts. "That's okay…I don't need details."

They both laughed.

…..

Mckenzie and Mark walk into her house. "My mom is still not back."

"I guess that means we can cuddle." He hugs her.

"Mark…I…"

"McKenzie, what is wrong with you? I feel like you are pulling away from me."

"I love you Mark…I really do…I just."

"You just what?"

McKenzie's phone rings. "Hello…"

"Hey sweetheart," Larry spoke. "I wanted to see if your mom has made it home yet."

"No she's not here, but I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Okay well tell her to call me as soon as she gets here. I can't wait to see her."

"I will dad."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." She hung up. "I'm really tired Mark."

"I don't want to go."

"I think you should."

"If I go…I know this is over…and I don't even know why."

"I just…I need some time."

Mark shook his head. "You still love Hunter, don't you?"

McKenzie didn't say anything.

"I guess I always knew the truth…Goodbye McKenzie…"

"Bye Mark…"

…

Jamie and Summer are lying in bed together. "I can't believe we just did that."

"I'm so glad that we did." Jamie whispered in her ear. "And we weren't drunk."

Summer smiled and positioned herself on top of him. "Let's do it again and again."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

…

Nathan is sitting on the couch smiling.

Brooke rubs his shoulders and sits beside him. "What's with the smile? We haven't even been to bed yet."

"Millie called…It was perfect. She actually likes the school."

"That's great Nathan…You did the right thing."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"The kids are asleep."

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"First I want to tell you that I am going San Francisco in a few days."

"Why?"

"I think that might be where Chase's brother is. I want to find him, and let him know that we can be his family too."

"That's a good idea Brooke."

"Blood doesn't make a family, and I think that Chase would want us to get to know him."

Nathan hugged his wife. "I can go with you."

"No you stay here with the kids…I have to do this on my own."

"You are such an amazing woman Brooke Scott."

"I know," she laughed. "Because I married an amazing man." They share a sweet and simple kiss.

….

Noah and Elizabeth are making love again. Elizabeth knew in her heart that everything was going to be okay.

…

Rita and Jason are in the back seat of his truck making out. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course…" Rita kissed his cheek. "Tonight was fun."

Jason nodded his head. It was getting better and better.

…

Daniel walks into the living room where Miranda is sitting. "Emma is asleep. It took forever. I think it is because she isn't used to sleeping here."

"I probably should go….You need your sleep."

"No," Daniel stopped her. "You should stay. We can watch a movie or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Daniel smiled.

"Can we watch a chick flick?"

"Sure…since you were so amazing to me…I will watch whatever you want."

Miranda smiled. She was glad that she had met such an amazing guy like Daniel. She didn't know if anything was going to happen, but she loved just having him as a friend.

….

Jessica and Hunter are at the studio. "I love you."

Jessica just stands there.

"I know that we haven't been together that long, but I love you. I know that I love you."

His phone is vibrating in his pocket but he doesn't answer it. It is McKenzie.

"I love you too Hunter." She leans in and kisses him.

…..

Riley, Lucas, and Peyton are in their car. "Riley, I can't believe you were drinking on campus. If anyone else would have seen you, you could have been suspended."

"I wasn't drinking."

"That's a lie," Lucas yelled at him.

"I wasn't…The flask wasn't even mine."

"Really…Then why were you holding it."

Riley sighed, "It came out of my girlfriends purse…and you gave her the keys to my car…you're an idiot."

Peyton turns around. "Wait…Ellie was drinking."

"Yeah…not me…"

"Damn it," Lucas stops and turns the car around. "You should have told me."

"You wouldn't have listened to me anyways."

…

Grace is on the phone with Larry. "I am almost home. I'm on the back road. I thought it would be faster than the interstate…And I'm kind of tired. I thought it might be too dangerous for me to drive on the interstate when I'm so sleepy."

"You are probably right. Drive safe…I love you."

"I love you too Larry Sawyer." She hangs up. "I'm almost home."

Ellie is driving Riley's truck. She could barely see the road. Her head was spinning. "I'll just call Riley…He will…Oh no…" She dropped her phone. "Damn…" She leaned over to find it. She never saw Grace's car coming.

Grace tried to pull out of the way, but she was too late. They hit head on.

All you could hear was Grace's last scream.

…

**Alright so please, please let me know what you thought. **

**This is the end of episode 9 which means that there is only one more episode in this part of the series. I'm definitely excited about it, and I hope you guys are too. **

**Spoilers to the "Season Finale" of this part: **

**Lucas is filled with guilt. **

**Riley feels hatred. **

**Spencer gets exciting news. **

**McKenzie deals with things in her own way. **

**Elizabeth and Noah want to get pregnant. **

**Jamie has big plans. **

**Brooke is faced with a rude awakening. **

**I can't wait to read your reviews. **

**I'll try to post an update sometime this weekend. **


	46. Ep10Ch1 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 1 The Last Day of Freedom **

"_Without you I am nothing," Riley's voice can be heard. _

_The Tree Hill residents are gathered for a funeral. Peyton holds Larry's hand as Grace's body is buried. _

_McKenzie leans on Julie's shoulder. She was a horrible mess. _

_Grace was gone. _

The scene changes to three weeks later.

Riley and Ellie are standing in her bedroom kissing. Ellie pulls away. "I can't believe my life is about to be over." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are not going to jail Ellie."

"That is exactly where I am going to go…." Ellie had tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have drank that night…I was so stupid."

"Everything is going to be okay Ellie. You are not going to jail. This was your first offense. The judge will give you community service or something."

Ellie shook her head. "My first offense was murder Riley…It wasn't like I stole from the library or something….I killed someone."

"You didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

"It was an accident that could have been prevented…I don't want to leave you." She touched his face. "I love you with all of my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm sorry that I ruined everything."

"This time tomorrow we will be talking about how you were so lucky because you got community service…You'll see." He wiped away her tears. "If anyone should go to jail it's Lucas. This is his fault not yours." He held her close to his body. Riley was not ready to lose her.

…

"Mick," Peyton sat down her drink. "You have to stop pacing back and forth like that. You are going to wear a whole into the floor."

"I can't believe my little girl might go to jail. She's too sweet Peyton. She won't make it in a place like that."

"She's not going to go to jail. Her lawyer seems to think he can get her community service."

"I should have never let this happen. Ellen would have never let something like this happen. She was always on the top of things. I should have known that something like this was about to happen."

"No one could have known…I'm almost positive the judge will give her community service and probation. Ellie is a wonderful girl and this was her first offense. Everything is going to be okay."

"It'll never be okay for your dad." Mick dropped his head. "He lost everything because of Ellie."

Peyton didn't say anything.

"How's he doing?"

"He's not doing well." She decided not to lie to him. "But he still has McKenzie and Julie and they are trying to help him the best that they can."

"They shouldn't have to help him. Grace shouldn't be dead." Mick felt so bad for Larry and his family, but he didn't want to lose his little girl.

…

Nathan walks into Lucas' house. "Hey Luke…I'm here to watch the kids for you."

"Thanks…I really want to be there for Ellie."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell the judge that it was my fault, and Ellie shouldn't be sent to jail."

"You may have handed Ellie those car keys but you didn't know that she had been drinking. Riley and Ellie should have told you the truth. Ellie should have been responsible enough to admit what she had been doing. You are not to blame." Nathan tried to reassure him.

Lucas shook his head. He knew it was all his fault.

….

McKenzie is in her room sitting on her bed looking at pictures of her mom.

"Hi," Julie walked in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." McKenzie didn't even look up at her.

"I was thinking I could move back home for a while."

"You can't do that Julie. You have a husband and a child. They need you."

"My sister needs me more."

"I'll be fine." McKenzie looked up at her. "I'll be fine."

"Shutting yourself in your room isn't fine…You haven't even seen Ally in three weeks."

"My daughter is none of your business."

Julie sat down. "Mom wouldn't want you to shut yourself out like this."

McKenzie shrugged. "I'm fine…I promise."

"Are you going to the hearing today? The judge is going to sentence Ellie."

"No…I don't care what happens to her. She killed my mother."

"She's your best friend."

"Was…was my best friend. I don't have a best friend anymore."

Julie sighed.

"Just go home Julie…Take Stan and Randy and go home."

"I'm not leaving McKenzie…At least not yet."

…

Larry is sitting on his couch.

Peyton walks in. "Hey daddy…"

"Hi," he sighed.

"I was wondering if McKenzie was home."

"She's upstairs."

"She's here, but she's not really talking." Julie said as she walked downstairs. "Dad, have you seen Stan?"

"He took Randy to the park."

"Okay…great…that was probably a good idea. Are you ready to go to the courthouse?"

"Yeah almost…" He looked over at Peyton. "Are you going?"

"Yeah I am."

"But I guess you will be supporting Mick."

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. Can I talk to McKenzie?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Good Luck," Julie didn't think anyone would be able to get through to McKenzie.

The scene changed to Peyton walking into McKenzie's bedroom. "Hi…I hope it's okay that I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the trial."

"Why the hell would you care? Oh wait…it's your real dad's daughter that might go to jail. You don't really care that your adoptive dad's daughter lost her mother."

"I do care about you. But we both know that what happened that night was an accident."

"Ellie made a horrible mistake…and her horrible mistake cost me my mother."

"I'm sorry…I wish I could bring Grace back for you. I really do, but I can't. And I know that what Ellie did was awful, and she shouldn't have been drinking, but it happened. She is going to have to live with the fact that she killed someone for the rest of her life. Don't you think that is punishment enough?"

"I think you should get the hell out of my room." McKenzie stood up and walked to the door. "Now!"

Peyton walked out. She definitely didn't get anything accomplished.

…

Hunter is sitting in the kitchen with Brooke and Ally is in her high chair.

"What's on your mind?"

"I wish I could help McKenzie. She hasn't even called to check on Ally. I know she's hurting, but I also know that Ally misses her."

"You just have to give her time."

"I know." Hunter sighed. "I'm just worried."

"I know. Everyone deals with pain differently…When Chase died I was a mess but I got through it…It really just takes time."

Hunter nodded. "I'm going to help her…I have too."

…

Riley and Ellie walk into the courthouse. "Don't be nervous. I'm right here. You don't have to do this alone."

"I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He looked up and saw Lucas. He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support Ellie."

"You shouldn't be here…This is all your fault anyways."

"Riley…I'm sorry, but the two of you should have told me the truth."

"I probably would have if you weren't such a damn hard ass." Riley shook his head and walked away. He really hated Lucas for what happened. It was his fault.

Lucas sighed. He really hoped Ellie didn't have to serve any jail time. Riley would never forgive him.

…..

The scene changes to everyone in the courtroom.

"I will let Miss Wolf friends and family speak on her behalf, and then the family of Mrs. Sawyer will also get a chance to speak…" the judge spoke.

Mick walked up to the stand. "Your honor I know what my daughter did was irresponsible and childish. I know that she can never take back what happened, but I also know that my daughter is an amazing young girl, and she would never intentionally hurt anyone. She will have to live with this for the rest of her life…please don't take her from me. She'll never do anything like this again. I promise you that." Mick stepped down.

Jason walked up. "My sister has always been the one trying to keep me out of trouble. I'm the bad one in the family. I'm the one that should be on trial not her. I've made tons of mistakes in my life…and it is not fair that she is paying for her very first mistake. Please…Please cut her some slack just this once. I'll make sure that it never happens again."

Riley walked up to the stand. "It was my fault that this happened. I knew that she had been drinking and I didn't stop her from getting behind the wheel of that car. It was my fault. I should have known better. I should have been more responsible. If anyone should be punished it is me. Don't punish her…punish me." Riley sighed. He had tears in his eyes. The realization that he might lose her was finally sinking in.

Lucas stood up, "I would like to say something too your honor."

"Go ahead," the judge motioned for him to come forward.

"Ellie is a wonderful girl that made a big mistake, but I also made a mistake that night. I thought that my son had been drinking and I gave his car keys to Ellie. I was the one that was wrong. Yes Ellie should have told me the truth, but I wasn't really listening to anything that anyone said….If anyone should pay it is me. If you have to punish someone don't punish someone with the rest of her life ahead of her. Ellie Wolf is going to do amazing things…I am sure of it." Lucas sat back down next to Peyton. She touched his hand to let him know that she supported him.

"Okay would anyone from Mrs. Sawyer's family like to speak?"

Larry stood up. "We believe that you will do what you have to do. Ellie may be a wonderful young woman but she still killed someone…my wife…And someone should pay for her death." Larry sat down.

"Well if no one else has any…"

"Wait," McKenzie walked into the courtroom. "I have something to say."

Ellie dropped her head. She was pretty sure whatever McKenzie had to say would land her in even more hot water.

…..

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. **

**This episode may have six chapters instead of five. **

**I really hope you guys are going to like it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing. You guys are awesome. I really appreciate all the support. I never thought this story would make it this far, but it has because of you guys. So thanks again, and I hope everyone is having an amazing weekend. **


	47. Ep10Ch2 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 2 The Last Day of Freedom**

McKenzie walked up to the stand. "I am devastated over losing my mother. She was amazing. She loved me and my sister and my dad with all that she was. She was on her way home. We hadn't seen her in over two weeks. She was doing some traveling. I was so excited about her coming home to us." McKenzie tried to stop her tears. "At least the last thing I told her was that I love her…I truly loved her. And some days I don't know how to breathe without her…If things would have been different my best friend would probably be helping me through this. But my best friend was the one that was involved in the accident. The worst part about all of this is that I not only lost my mom but my best friend. It isn't fair, but it happened and we can't take it back." McKenzie took a breath. "I wish we could but we can't. Now I have to listen to people telling me how sorry they are for my loss….I wish I could blame Ellie. It would be easier that way, but I can't. The truth is Ellie is an amazing person. She has been a great friend to me. I couldn't have asked for better. Things between us will probably never be the same but sending her jail is a waste of time. Jail is a place for bad people. Ellie is not a bad person. Truth is, she made a mistake that any of us could have made…It just happened to be her." McKenzie stepped down.

Everyone in the courtroom was crying.

"Miss Wolfe, you may speak now."

"I am so sorry for what I have done. I knew better. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I thought I could handle it. I thought everything would be okay. I didn't think that I was that drunk, but I was. I was way too drunk to be driving. I can't take back what I did, but I can be an upstanding citizen and a mentor to kids my age and younger. I can show them that bad things happen even if you don't think it could happen to you it can…I really am sorry."

The judge sighs, "I am glad that you know what you did was wrong. I am glad that all of your friends and family think that you are a wonderful young woman. I am also glad that Miss Sawyer forgives you…But the fact of the matter is that you did something wrong. You committed a crime and for that you have to be punished."

Ellie nodded.

"The appropriate sentence for something like this is twenty years."

Ellie took a deep breath.

"But with your record I think twenty years is excessive. I could just give you community service and a slap on the wrist. But I have to set an example. Like you said something like this could happen to anyone. You made a decision to drink and you made a decision to drive…I am making the decision to sentence you to six years in prison."

"No," Ellie collapsed into the chair.

"NO," Riley screamed. "You can't do this to her."

"You can have a few minutes with your family and then you will be taken away. I hope that all of you have learned a valuable lesson here…One mistake can change many lives."

Ellie hugged Riley.

"We're going to get you out some way. We will figure it out."

"I love you," she had tears falling down her face.

McKenzie looked over at Ellie and walked out of the courtroom.

Riley didn't want to let her go.

Mick hugged her. "It'll be okay sweetheart. I will visit you every chance that I get."

Ellie couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Jason was shocked. "This should be me…I should be the one going to jail."

Ellie didn't know what to say.

"It's time Miss Wolf."

She shook her head and kissed Riley one last time. Her life was about to change forever.

…..

Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Hey gorgeous," he kissed her cheek. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Lucas just texted me…Ellie was sentenced to six years."

"Six years," Spencer was shocked.

"Yeah," Lily hugged him. "I keep thinking that it could have been me. I always drove drunk."

"But you were lucky."

"Yeah…I know, but I'm just amazed at how stupid I was….I didn't care about anyone but myself."

Spencer hugged her tighter. "Yeah but look at you now. You are an amazing mother…and you are a pretty awesome wife….I love you."

"You saved me…Thank you." She kissed him.

…..

Jamie walks into Summer's house. "Summer," he calls out for her.

"Hey you left early this morning…I missed you."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I want to go on a vacation with you and the boys."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you only live once and I want to spend every waking moment with my beautiful girlfriend and our amazing kids…I mean your two kids whom I love with all my heart, and my awesome little kid whom I also love." He kissed her. "Please…it'll be fun."

"Okay…how can I resist?"

"I was hoping you would say that." He kissed her. "It is going to be perfect. I promise."

….

Peyton and Mick walk outside of the courtroom.

"She was so scared."

"I'm so sorry," was all that Peyton could say.

"She'll never make it in there. It isn't fair. She is a good girl."

"She'll get out on good behavior….It won't be six years."

"I hope you're right."

…

McKenzie, Larry, and Julie walk into their house. "McKenzie, do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I'm just going to go upstairs."

"McKenzie…"

"Dad, I just want to be alone." She walked upstairs.

"We're losing her Julie."

"No…I think after what I saw today she's coming back to us. She's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I have a feeling." Julie hugged her dad. "We're all going to be okay. Somehow…someway we will get through this."

"That's what your mom would want."

…..

Lucas walks into Riley's room to see him packing.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't live here with you. My girlfriend is in jail, and it is your fault."

"Riley…I wish I could take it back but I can't. You should have told me that you weren't drunk."

"You wouldn't have listened."

"I'm not letting you leave."

"I'm eighteen…I'm not really giving you a choice in the matter. I'm getting the hell out of here." He grabs his bag. Lucas tries to stop him but he can't.

Lucas sits on Riley's bed and cries.

It really was all his fault.

…..

**Alright so please…please…please let me know what you thought! I really want to know. **


	48. Ep10Ch3 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 3 The Last Day of Freedom **

Lucas was sitting on Riley's bed. He couldn't believe that he still hadn't come home. Riley might not be his son in blood, but he was his son in every way that mattered.

"Hey," Lily said as she walked into the bedroom. "Natalie told me that I could find you up here. She actually said that you've been up here for hours. What's up with that?"

"I miss him," Lucas sighed and then looked at her. "He hasn't been answering my phone calls. He's pretty upset with me."

"From what I can tell what happened that night was not your fault. Riley is a smart guy. He should have told you the truth."

"I shouldn't have been such a hardass."

"Luke," Lily touched his shoulder. "You are a great father. You were the best father I could have ever asked for. Riley is just upset because his girlfriend screwed up, and now she has to pay for it."

"It's not fair."

"Weren't you the one that told me that life isn't always fair, but if we just believe then we can get through it?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I guess I told you that."

"Yeah you did…and I always believed it. Life is tough and sometimes it just sucks, but we can't blame other people for our mistakes."

"I just want my son to come home." Lucas said sadly.

"He'll come around when he gets hungry." She laughs.

"You are such a comedian."

"I try."

"So where are your children?"

"Michelle has them for the weekend."

"You should bring them by to see me. I am the grandpa after all."

Lily smiled, "You are the best grandpa in the world."

Lucas sighed. "I'm glad you came by. I always need words of wisdom from my amazing little sister."

"Well I do try…and besides I learned from the best." She hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." She smiled and hugged him again. "I know I am."

…

Riley is sitting on Jason's couch.

Jason walks in. "I can't believe you are still here."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No man I like having you around, but I'm just surprised you haven't gone home yet. I was sure that you wouldn't make it this long without seeing your parents."

"I don't have parents anymore."

"That's a load of bullshit my friend."

"Jason," Riley sighed.

"Lucas made a mistake, but so did you and so did Ellie."

"She shouldn't be in jail."

"No, she shouldn't, but she is, and you living here isn't going to change that."

"You think I should go home?"

"I think you should do whatever you want to do."

"Well right now I'm going to see your sister…Because she is the most important thing in my life….and I know she needs me now more than ever."

"Give her a kiss for me." Jason smiled. He couldn't believe that his sister was in jail. Life just wasn't fair.

…..

Peyton walked into Spencer's office. "I'm so freaking happy right now."

"Why?" Spencer laughed.

"I just got a call from LA. There is this celebrity fashion show next week and the photographer that was supposed to do it cancelled."

"Okay…why are you telling me this?"

"They want you to be the photographer."

"Wait, what?" Spencer stood up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Peyton smiled. "They would like you to photograph the shoot, and evidently it's like all week. And if you do a good job they want you for another shoot."

"Really?"

"Yeah you'd be there for like two weeks, but I think it would be totally worth it."

"I can't believe this. This is a big deal. This could be the start of my career."

"It's just the beginning. This is huge Spencer." Peyton hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

"I've got to go tell Lily." Spencer couldn't believe it. His dreams were finally coming true.

Peyton was so proud of him. She knew this was just the beginning of Spencer's amazing life.

…

McKenzie opens her door dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Say hey to mommy." Hunter was holding Ally.

"Mommy…Mommy…." She wanted to go to her mommy.

McKenzie picked her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ally misses you McKenzie."

McKenzie smiles at Ally. "I miss you too precious girl." She kissed her forehead.

"I thought maybe we could take her to the park together."

"I don't know Hunter. I'm kind of tired."

"You've been sleeping none stop the past couple of days. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Hunter," she started to complain.

"No…McKenzie…your daughter needs you…and she wants you to go to the park with us."

McKenzie looked over at her beautiful daughter. "Okay…Let me go get dressed." She handed Ally back to Hunter. "I'll be right back."

"Good," Hunter smiled. Maybe this was the start of her getting better.

His phone started ringing. "Hey," he smiled.

"I miss you," Jessica said on the other end. "Like so much."

"I know. I feel the same way. I can't wait for you to come back home."

"I'll be there soon…at least I hope." Jessica smiled. "How's McKenzie?"

"Not much better. We're going to try and spend the day with her today…maybe she'll get better."

"I wish I was there to help you."

"I wish you were too…Al misses you."

"Well I miss that pretty girl too. I bought her like several gifts already."

"You are totally spoiling her."

"I bought you a few things too."

"Well that's okay…you are allowed to spoil me." He laughed.

"I love you Hunter Scott."

"I love you too…hurry up and come home to me."

"I will. I promise."

Hunter hung up. He really missed her, but he was proud of her for following her dreams.

…

Jake and Mia are sitting in the hotel room. "Where are Max and Rosi?"

"Max took Rosi to the arcade to play for a little while."

"That was nice of him. That means we are alone for the first time in weeks."

"I know," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Make love to me you fabulous man."

"You bet." He kissed her.

Before they could lie on the bed they heard a knock at the door. "I thought you said the kids were at the arcade."

"They were," Mia stands up. "I'll get it….Max…Jenny." Jenny, Nicholas, and Wesley were standing on the other side of the door.

"Jenny," Jake hugs her. "I can't believe you're here. Oh I've missed you guys so much."

…..

Jason was sitting in a hotel room.

Rebecca walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I just wanted to make you wait."

"It's no big deal. I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure you were busy thinking about Rita."

"No I was thinking about you."

"You need to choose one of us Jason…I think this could get tricky if you don't."

"Just kiss me," Jason leaned in and kissed her. He didn't want to hear her talk. He just wanted to sleep with her.

….

Summer walked into Jeremy's apartment. "So where's my little man?"

"He's getting the rest of his things." Jeremy smiled. "When do you guys leave?"

"Tonight…Are you sure you are okay with it?"

"It's not like you are taking him when it's my weekend…I really have no control over what you do."

"Jeremy…"

"I'm sorry…That came off as mean, and I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm happy that you are happy Summer. That's all I have ever wanted for you. And I think Drew is really going to enjoy himself wherever you guys are going. Where are you going?"

"I have no idea." She smiled. "It is a surprise."

"Well have fun…"

"Bye daddy," Drew runs out of his room. He gives Jeremy a kiss. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too big man. Have fun." He looks over at Summer. "You have fun too."

"Thanks Jeremy…That means a lot." Summer takes Drew's hand. "Let's go have some fun big man." They walk out.

Jeremy sighed, "I remember when it used to mean everything." He said to himself.

….

Breanne is giving Carter kisses. "You have fun with your daddy okay. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to bring you a big prize."

"Oh sweetheart you are the sweetest kid I know."

"And you're the best mommy that I know." He gives her another kiss. "I love you."

Jamie smiled. "Alright big man, why don't you go to the car I'm coming?"

"Okay daddy….bye mommy." He runs out the door.

"Thanks for letting me take him."

"He'll have a blast. So where are you going?"

"It's kind of a surprise."

"For Summer?"

"Yeah," he halfway smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Breanne….I'm happy for you too."

"Why?"

"Aren't you and Jeremy a couple….officially."

"Yeah we are…it seems to be going good."

"I'm glad…we all deserve happiness."

"Yeah…we do."

Jamie nodded and walked out. He was glad things were better between them. He hated always fighting with her.

….

Mick was walking out of the café when he bumped into Larry.

Larry just stood there.

"Larry, I am…"

"Save it…I don't want to hear any kind of apology from you. What happened wasn't your fault…but looking at you makes me think about what happened…so just try to keep your distance from me, and everything will be okay." With that said Larry walked away.

Mick sighed…It was going to be hard keeping his distance from him when they shared the same daughter.

….

"Hi baby," Brooke smiled as she answered the phone. "I miss you like crazy."

"Have you found his twin yet?"

Brooke looks at the door in front of her. "I'm about too. I just wanted to call you and make sure that I was making the right decision by doing this."

"You are absolutely doing the right thing. He needs to know that he had a brother and that brother left him with a family."

Brooke sighed, "I'm just scared."

"Don't be scared Brooke Scott…You are incredible."

"I knew there was a reason why I married you…"

"Call me after you meet him. I want to know everything."

"I will. I promise." She smiled, "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too."

Brooke hung up and stared at the door in front of her. All she had to do was knock.

…..

"Summer," Jamie calls out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she smiled as she hugged him. "Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't really like surprises Jamie. You can just tell me, and when we get there I will pretend to be surprised. It doesn't work that way…sorry."

Summer pouted.

"Sorry but that doesn't work…I promise you that you are going to love this surprise…At least I hope you do." He took her hand. "Let's go have some fun."

….

Noah was in the living room playing with Emma. "Emma, you are the smartest little girl in the world."

"Yes," she laughed and continued to play with her toys.

"Noah," Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Um…nothing…I don't think."

Noah stood up and walked towards her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought! **


	49. Ep10Ch4 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 4 The Last Day of Freedom **

Lily is sitting on the couch looking at a magazine when Spencer walks in with a bouquet of roses, chocolates, and a lingerie bag.

"Spencer, what are you doing with all of those things? It isn't our anniversary."

"I know that, but it is a pretty big day in our lives, and we have to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

He sits on the couch. "I was hired to shoot a photo shoot in LA. It's going to have a huge list of celebrities. I am going to be the photographer in the shoot. It's huge."

"Wow…when does this happen?"

"In like two weeks…Do you think it is a good idea?"

"I think it is a perfect idea. I can't believe this happened to you."

"I know…I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"This could mean that our whole lives are going to change."

"I'm counting on it." Spencer kissed her. "There is an endless list of possibilities for us." He looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone other than you."

"We might have to move to LA…Would you want to move to LA?"

"I don't know if it would ever come to that. I didn't even think of that."

"I would be okay with moving."

"You would leave Tree Hill?"

"Tree Hill is home…it is always going to have a part of my heart…but my real home is wherever you are, and if you're career is in LA then I'll be right there next to you cheering you on."

"I can't believe this is happening. I have been waiting my whole life for something like this to happen." He was so excited. "God, I love you."

"I love you too….."

He fell on top of her.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's lingerie, but you're not going to need it." He laughed and started unbuttoning her shirt. "You are not going to need it at all."

She giggled.

…..

Jason and Rebecca are lying in bed.

"You're right Rebecca…I have to choose between you and Rita."

"I know….You should just let her down gently."

"The sex with you is amazing Rebecca….but I don't see a future for us. You are old enough to be my mom."

"Are you breaking up with me? When I said you needed to break up with one of us…I meant my sister."

"I have to think about my future…and when I think about it…I don't see you…I'm sorry." He stands up from the bed and searches for his clothes. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

Rebecca shakes her head. "Fine…but this is your loss….not mine."

…

McKenzie, Hunter, and Ally are at the park. "Thank you for making me come today Hunter."

"I'm just trying to help you McKenzie. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"I miss her so much. It hurts so bad to think that I'll never get to see her again."

"She's in your heart and if you close your eyes you can still see her."

McKenzie smiled. "You always know the right things to say."

Hunter smiled back. "Ally needs you McKenzie…she needs you to be strong even when you don't know how. And I'm always going to be right here trying to help you. I promise I will always be on your side."

"Thanks Hunter…that means a lot."

Hunter smiled. He just wanted everything to be okay.

…

Brooke finally found the courage to knock on the door.

The door opened and the resemblance was uncanny. She felt as if she was standing in front of Chase.

"Maybe I help you," his words were slurred as if he had been drinking for days.

"Yes…maybe…are you Chandler Graves?" She already knew the answer to that question…unless there was some random person in the world that happened to look just like her son.

"Yes…that'd be me…I don't owe you anything do I because if I do….I can't pay you…I'm kind of in-between jobs right now."

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes.

"Um I'm not here for money."

"Okay then what? Are you hooker? Did my friends hire you? You're kind of old."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm not a hooker. My name is Brooke Scott." Brooke shook her head. "You know what you are not who I thought you were so I'm just going to go."

"No wait," he grabbed her arm. "Tell me why you are here?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this…you probably won't even remember it tomorrow…but you had a twin brother…His name was Chase, and he was the best man I knew. And he was an incredible son."

"Was?" Chandler was confused.

"He died. He was killed on his wedding day. He protected his wife like a good husband would."

"I didn't know that I had a brother…I didn't know."

"Well you did…And I wanted you to know that he left you with a family."

Chandler nodded.

"But I can see you have everything you need here."

"You didn't come here to tell me about my brother. You came here to see him again. I can tell…You miss him like crazy."

"Of course I miss him. He was my son." Brooke started to cry. "But it is obvious that you are not him…You are nothing like my son. I just wasted my time." Brooke walked to the door.

"You didn't waste your time. I wish I would have been as lucky as my brother."

"You were adopted by a good family."

"They thought they couldn't have kids, but then after they adopted me she became pregnant." He sighed. "I just became the kid that they didn't want anymore."

"I…I…"

"I started drinking at a young age and look at me now…I'm still drinking."

"You could stop…"

"Yeah I doubt I could do that….I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"You look just like him…You're not him, but you look just like him….Identical."

"I'm glad you could see him one last time."

"You should come back whenever you are missing him."

Brooke nodded. "When you get sober call me..." Brooke opened the door. "You can do it Chandler. You can get sober and have better life. Your brother would have believed in you." Brooke walked out. It was nice to see Chase's face even if it wasn't really him.

…

Mick walks into Lucas' house. "Hi…"

"Hey thanks for coming. How's my son?"

"He's a mess."

"Is he going to come home?"

Mick shook his head. "I don't know Lucas. He seems to like sleeping on my couch."

"I just want him to come home."

"You can't push him Lucas. He's going through a lot right now."

"Yeah…and he blames me."

"Listen maybe when he gets back from visiting Ellie he will feel better."

"He's going to see her today."

"Yeah he should already be there. I told him he could visit her first. We get an hour with her twice a week. I figured I could go one day and he could go the next."

Lucas sighed. "It shouldn't be this way. It's not fair."

"You can't blame yourself for the decision she made Lucas, and one day Riley won't be able to blame you either."

Lucas nodded. He hoped that was true.

…

Riley was sitting across from Ellie. She was wearing a brownish colored jumpsuit. Her hair was down and ratty. Her eyes were swollen like she had been crying for days.

"I missed you so much." He touched her hand. At least they were allowed to touch.

"I missed you too," she spoke softly.

"How are they treating you in here?"

"It's jail Riley…How do you think they are treating me?" She tried not to cry. She didn't want him to see her upset.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Well it did, and now I'm going to be here for six years." She shook her head. "One mistake and I have six years to think about it."

"If I could serve the time for you I would…believe me I would."

"Well you can't, but what you can do is live your life Riley."

"What does that mean?"

"Go to college….have the life you are supposed to have."

"I will go to college. But I'm not going to move on. I'm going to wait for you Ellie."

"No…you can't. I don't want you to wait for me."

"I love you…Of course I am going to wait for you."

"No…." She shook her head. "You can't wait for me. I screwed up….Me…Not you. I can't ask you to wait for me."

"I'll be able to see you every week. It'll be okay. I'm willing to wait.'

She shook her head. "No….I don't want you coming here anymore."

"What?" he had tears in his eyes. "No…"

"I don't want you to come back. I want you to forget about me….It might be hard at first, but it'll get easier, and you will be okay."

"I'm not gonna stop visiting you."

"You don't have a choice." Ellie stands up and motions to the guard. "Goodbye Riley…" She cries as the officer takes her away.

"No…no…"

Riley didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Ellie was everything to him. He couldn't hide his tears.

…..

Elizabeth is holding the pregnancy test. "We can look at it now." She holds it up.

"Okay," Noah took the test. He sighed.

"What? What does it say?"

"We're not pregnant."

Elizabeth closes her eyes. "I really thought I was pregnant this time."

"It's okay…" he touches her arm. "We're gonna get pregnant…and trying is going to be a lot of fun."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kisses her forehead. He knew they would get pregnant eventually.

…

Jake and Jenny are walking down the street. "I can't believe you are here."

"Well I missed you."

"You look amazing and so do the boys. I sure have missed you guys."

Jenny smiled.

"Where's Rob? Did he come with you guys?"

"No, he didn't dad…Rob is still overseas. He's going to stay overseas."

"When are you and the boys going back?"

"We're not."

"Jenny, what happened?"

"Rob cheated on me with another teacher. I left him."

"Jenny, I'll kill him." Jake couldn't believe it.

"It's okay…I'm okay with it, but the boys and I aren't going back…we're coming home to Tree Hill."

Jake hugs her. "You guys couldn't work it out."

"No…we couldn't…but it's okay dad. I'm going to be okay. And so are the boys…We're just ready to come home."

"Well we're ready for you to come home." He hugged her again. He was mad at Rob for cheating on her, but he was happy that his little girl was coming home again.

…..

Jamie and Summer are walking in the airport with baby Landon, Carter and Drew. They all sit down. "Jamie, why are you taking us to Las Vegas? That's not really somewhere we should be taking little kids."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard the woman mention it. Why?"

Jamie bit his bottom lip. "I wanted to save this until we got there, but I guess you had to go and ruin it." He sighed and then looked into her eyes. "I know that our relationship has moved fast…really fast, but I know that I love you. I don't know how it happened or why, but I'm glad that it did because you make me so happy." He touched her face. "One thing I have learned in this past year is that life is short and you never know when something can happen. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the boys."

"Jamie," She smiled.

He bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring. "I don't need a big wedding…all I want is to be married to you. So I was hoping that you would do me the honor of marrying me this weekend in Las Vegas?"

"Jamie, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes Summer Davis…I want you to be my wife…so what do you say will you marry me?"

"Jamie, what about our friends and family…And this is so quick."

"Life is short…I don't want to waste any time not being your husband…If you say no that's fine…We can still go to Las Vegas and have a good time. And I will still love you with all my heart…"

"Stop talking…and put that ring on my finger." She smiled.

"Really? You will marry me."

"Yes…I want to be with you Jamie…I want to marry you." She kisses him and everyone cheers.

"We're going to be brothers." Drew and Carter hugged.

All of Jamie's dreams were coming true.

…..

**Alright so please let me know what you thought!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	50. Ep10Ch5 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 5 The Last Day of Freedom**

The next day in Las Vegas Summer was standing in front of a mirror looking at the simple white dress she had picked out from the shop in the hotel.

"You look amazing," Jamie said as he walked into the room. "Landon is napping and Carter and Drew are watching TV. They are pretty excited about the wedding."

"Yeah…" Summer just continued to stare in the mirror.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Jamie rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes…I'm positive. I know that I love you so much." She turned around and kissed him. "I never thought that it was possible to feel this way again. But I am head over heals in love with you. I just…Lily's supposed to be here for this kind of thing. She was at the other two."

"I know…" Jamie kissed her. "Lily is my best friend too…That's why I called her yesterday."

"Wait…what?"

"Surprise," Lily and Spencer walk into the hotel room. They left the kids with Michelle for the weekend.

"Lily, what are you guys doing here?"

"We couldn't miss your wedding day." Lily hugs her. "Jamie knew that you would want us here….So surprise we're here…Besides this is where we first got married so it brings back wonderful memories for us."

Summer looks over at Jamie. "I can't believe you did this. You are the most amazing man in the world, and I am so lucky that you're mine." Summer kisses him again.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married. I kind of thought it would happen once you guys got together, but this is kind of soon."

Jamie squeezes her hand. "Life is short."

"You never know when something can happen and take everything away from you. We don't want to wait…too much has happened to both of us to wait."

"That's awesome guys…I'm glad we're here." Spencer hugs Summer. "You make a beautiful bride."

The scene changes to Summer and Spencer standing in the chapel. Jamie had chosen a nice, respectful chapel.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes," Summer smiled. "Jamie is amazing. It surprises me that I have gotten this lucky."

"You're amazing too Summer. I'm so happy for you. I think Chase would be happy for you too."

Summer smiled, "I miss him. I don't want anyone to think that I don't because I think about him everyday, but I know that he would want me to be happy. And Jamie Scott gives butterflies and I can't seem to stop smiling when I think about him."

"That's true love Summer Davis…about to be Scott…Congratulations."

….

Jamie and Lily are standing at the end of the aisle. Carter and Drew are sitting in the chairs next to baby Landon.

"I can't believe you proposed to her. That's definitely not a Jamie thing to do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You waited like twenty-two years to have sex, and you and Summer have been together like six months and you're getting married. That's insane."

"That's what I call love. I know this is what I want. Please say that you are happy for me."

Lily nodded. "How can I not be happy for you? You're marrying my other best friend. This is like heaven to me. I'm so happy for you, and I know that you and Summer are going to be together forever…I have a feeling just like I had a feeling about me and Spencer. My feelings are usually right."

"I love you Lily Roberts."

"I love you Jamie Scott."

"Alright Mr. Scott," the man walked out. "Are you ready to be married?"

"Yes sir," Jamie smiled.

"Yay," Carter jumped up and down. "We're really going to be brothers."

"I'll be a great brother." Drew gave him a hug.

"That's adorable," Lily smiled.

Summer and Spencer began to walk down the small aisle. Spencer gave her a kiss on the cheek and then joined Lily.

Jamie took Summer's hand….

"We are here today to witness the birth of a new life."

Jamie and Summer both look at each other.

"When two people marry they join as one and create a new life together. You will no longer be two people, but one combined person…Jamie would you like to go first."

Jamie nodded and smiled at Summer. "When I first met you I would have never thought that we would end up here. I mean we were only eight, but that is besides the point. I have had some ups and downs in my life…I've been through the good and the bad and the even worse…but as The Rascal Flatts say…God Blessed the Broken Road that lead me straight to you…If it wouldn't have been for that one night we might not be together right now. So all though after it happened I regretted it a little bit I know longer regret it now. It was just part of God's plan for us." He smiled. "So as your husband I promise to help you through the good and the bad, to cherish you every single day, and to love you forever with all that I am."

"Summer," the minister pointed to her.

Summer sighed, "I've done this twice already so I should be a pro. I know that things would be so much different if Chase wouldn't have died. I love him. I always will, but somehow someway you found me when I was broken and you healed my heart. You have been so kind to me and so loving. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I don't know how I got so lucky but I'm glad I did. I'm glad that I am standing here with you today, and I am excited about what the future holds for us and where our life is going to lead. I know that no matter what happens, whether it be good or bad I will have you right by my side, and in knowing that I'm not scared of the future. I'm not scared of anything….So as your wife I promise to laugh at your jokes even when they are not funny, to stand by you no matter what happens, and to love you with all that I am for the rest of my life no matter how long that may be." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"The rings…."

Spencer and Lily handed them the rings.

"Repeat after me…With this ring I thee Wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Summer placed the ring on Jamie's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," Jamie placed the ring on Summer's finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride."

Jamie pulled Summer into a kiss.

Lily was crying. Spencer clapped. Drew and Carter ran up and hugged their parents.

Summer and Jamie were finally happy again.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought. There is one more chapter left and then this part of the story will be over. **

**I know some of you are like oh my goodness I can't believe you let them get married, but I felt like after everything they have been through it kind of made sense. And I have always kind of seen them together. **

**I hope you guys liked it. **


	51. Ep10Ch6 The Last Day of Freedom

**Episode 10 Chapter 6 The Last Day of Freedom **

One week has passed.

Jamie carries Summer over the threshold. "That was an amazing vacation." She kisses him as he sits her on the couch.

"Yeah…it almost made me not want to come back. I felt like we were in our own little world with the boys…We were a real family. It was so nice."

"Well we definitely are a real family now." She smiled. "I can't believe how spontaneous we were. Can we be like that for the rest of our lives?"

"I don't care what we do as long as we do it together." He pulls her into a kiss. "It feels good to be home."

"You're going to have to move all your stuff over."

"God I love you Summer."

"I love you Jamie Scott…And I thought that Breanne and Jeremy handled the news well."

"Yeah I don't think they were surprised, but they shouldn't have been. They will probably be next."

Summer giggled. "I don't know about that."

"Well I don't care." Jamie touched her face gently. "I'm just glad they took Drew and Carter for the night, and my dad has Landon. That means that we can do this all night long."

"Do what?"

"This," he leans in and kisses her. He then starts to take off her shirt.

They were going to have the perfect life.

…..

"Mommy," Carter sat on the couch next to Jeremy and Breanne. "When are you going to get married?"

"What?" Breanne was a little shocked.

"Well daddy and Summer got married….now you get married."

"Yeah, we're brothers now." Drew smiled.

"Sweetheart we're not going to get married right now." Breanne said. "We're just hanging out."

"Okay," Carter nodded. "As long as me and Drew get to play that's okay."

"You can play as much as you want." Breanne looked over at Jeremy.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They were all going to be okay.

…..

"Are you all packed?" Lily walked into the room where Spencer was packing his bags.

"I think so. Can I stick you and the kids in my bag too?"

"You are too funny," she touches his shoulder. "But you know that we have to stay here."

"I'm going to miss you so much." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I am so proud of you. You are an amazing man." She pushes him onto the bed.

"Mama," Ansley waddles into the room with Scott not far behind her.

Scarlett is also there. "We can come back later." She had her eyes half way shut.

"No," Lily jumps up. "You guys should definitely spend some more time with your dad."

"Yeah you guys come here."

Scarlett helped Ansley and Scott to the bed.

"All my favorite people."

"You know what guys…lets get daddy." Lily starts tickling Spencer.

They all start laughing.

"No," Spencer laughs.

"Wuv dada," Ansley kissed his forehead.

"I love you guys too." He looked over at Lily. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Giving me the perfect life…I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"We don't know what we would do without you." Lily kisses his foread.

"Gross," Scarlett laughed. "Less kissing and more tickling."

They all started tickling Spencer again.

…

Brooke walks downstairs. "Landon is asleep. I'm so glad that Summer brought him over here. I love spending time with him."

"I can't believe they got married in Vegas."

"Well you only live once." Brooke sat down next to him. "You have to live every moment to the fullest."

"You never really talked to me about meeting Chandler. Are you sure you are okay with the fact that he isn't going to be apart of our lives?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "He wasn't Chase…I wanted him to be Chase, but he wasn't. I have to live with the fact that Chase isn't coming back no matter how much I want him too."

Nathan holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry that you lost your son…I wish I could bring Chase back to you."

"You make things easier for me Nathan. I don't know why I got so lucky, but I'm glad I did. I am so happy that I have you in my life."

Nathan kissed her forehead.

They could hear Landon crying from upstairs.

Brooke started to get up.

"I'll go get him." Nathan said. "You just relax."

The scene changes to Nathan and Sophie coming downstairs with Landon. "Sophie wanted to help me."

"Landon loves me."

"Well I love you too." Brooke patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with me pretty girl." Sophie cuddled next to her mom, and Nathan sat down next to them with Landon.

Brooke knew when she looked at Landon that everything was going to be okay because Chase would live on forever in him.

….

Lucas is sitting on the couch. Peyton joins him. "How are you doing? Have you talked to Riley?"

"No," Lucas sighed. "Have you?"

"No…"

"I miss him Peyton….I miss him so much."

"You should go over to Mick's house. You should talk to him."

"He's not going to listen to me."

"He might. Listen Mick told me that Ellie took Riley off the visitors list. She won't see him anymore."

"This is all my fault."

"Lucas Scott if you say that one more time…What happened that night was not your fault. And I want you to stop blaming yourself." She kissed his forehead. "You are a wonderful man…the best man I know." She hugs him. "Riley will come back to us. We just have to give him time."

Lucas thought he had already had enough time. He was tired of giving him time.

…

McKenzie opens the door. Hunter walk in. "Hey, where's Ally?"

"She's upstairs napping. I actually just put her down."

"Well I can wait until she wakes up."

"Yeah sure…Thanks for letting me have her for the past week. A dose of Ally is just what I needed."

"How are you doing? Are you better?" He sat down on the couch and McKenzie sat beside him.

"I miss my mom everyday, but I'm taking it slow."

"That's good. I'm here for you."

"I know." She took a deep breath. "I love you Hunter."

"I love you too McKenzie." He smiled.

"No…I don't think you understand Hunter. I love you…I'm in love with you."

"McKenzie…"

"I know what you are about to say. I know you're going to say that you don't feel the same way, but I just needed you to know. I love you with all my heart. The biggest mistake of my life was letting you go. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could go back in time, but I can't. But things happen and I needed you to know the truth."

Hunter didn't know what to say.

He just leaned in and kissed her passionately.

…

Mick was sitting across from Ellie. She looked a little better from the last time that he had seen her. "I'm not going to ask you how you are. I know that you hate that question."

"With a fiery passion."

"Riley misses you. He tried to come the other day, but they wouldn't let him in. You broke his heart Ellie."

"Dad, you know why I had to do what I did. And you have to promise me that you will never tell him."

"He's going to find out eventually Ellie. He would welcome this with open arms. You know that he would."

"He's never going to find out." Ellie looked at him. "This is my secret, and he will be better off not knowing. He will be able to live his life without worrying about me. One day he'll forget all about me."

"You haven't seen him Ellie. He's not going to get over this."

"Yes he will, and if you don't stop bothering me about it I will tell the guards I don't want to see you either."

Mick sighed. All of this was just way too hard for him.

…

Lucas knocks on Mick's door. Riley answers. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I'm ready for you to come home."

"Well that's just too damn bad. Because I'm not coming home."

"Riley…I love you and I am sorry."

"That doesn't cut it Lucas."

"Excuse me…"

"You're not my dad…I want nothing to do with you."

"You know what Riley I am going to give you your space, but I know that with time you are going to regret your decision to cut me out of your life…and when you decide that I'm your dad again I will be here waiting for you. I will accept you with open arms…because you may not believe it but I'm your dad, and I Love you. That is all that matters." Lucas walked away.

…..

Elizabeth is sitting on the couch. Noah walks in. "How was your doctor's appointment today? I wish I could have gone with you."

"She said that she couldn't find any reason why I shouldn't be able to have a child."

"That's good news right."

"She thinks you should come in and get tested."

"What?"

"If the problem isn't with me then it is…"

"The problem is me." Noah sighed. "I'm the reason why we can't get pregnant."

"We won't know that for sure until you are tested, but more than likely something is wrong."

Noah dropped his head. "I'm so sorry. I want a baby with you so bad."

"I know. I want to have a baby with you too. And we will Noah. God will bless us with a child." She kissed his cheek. "I know He will."

…..

Jason walks into Rebecca's house to pick up Rita. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…oh wait I left my purse upstairs. I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek before walking upstairs.

"Jason," Rebecca walked into the room.

"I don't want to talk to you Rebecca."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant."

Jason mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything…I just thought you should know." With that said she walked out of the room.

Jason was in shock.

"Alright I'm ready," Rita said as she walked downstairs. "Let's go."

"I'm right behind you." Jason was so confused.

…

Jake and Mia are in the tour bus. "Hi," he kisses her. "When we finish tour I want to get married."

"I do too."

"I'm tired of putting it off. I want to be your husband."

"I want that too Jake."

"Then it is settled. We are going to get married as soon as possible…I want to be with you forever." He leans in and kisses her.

….

Jenny walks into her dad's house with the boys.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come back." Wesley asked.

"Maybe one day sweetheart…but for now it's just going to be the three of us."

"Tree mommy…" Nicholas smiled.

"Yeah sweetheart…just the three of us."

She was scared to death of what life was going to be like without Rob, but she didn't want to be in marriage for of lies and deceit. It wasn't worth it.

…

McKenzie and Hunter walk into her bedroom. They are still kissing.

"What are we doing?" Hunter asked.

"We're making love." McKenzie smiled.

He carried her to the bed. He took off his shirt and then continued to kiss her.

…..

Jessica is trying to call Hunter. She gets his voicemail. "Hey honey, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you, and I love you so much. Call me as soon as you get this message."

…..

Rebecca is packing her bags. She had to get out of Tree Hill even if it meant leaving her kids.

…..

Ellie is sitting in her cell. Her life probably couldn't get worse. She missed Riley like crazy, but she couldn't tell him. It would just be way too hard for her and for Riley.

…

Riley takes out a picture of Ellie. He missed her so much. He didn't know how to go on without her.

…

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch with Zander.

Charlie, Savannah, Natalie, and Lucy walk downstairs and join them.

Lucas had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

…

Lily and Spencer are standing in the airport. "I remember the last time that we were in this airport…I was wearing a wedding dress, and you proposed to me with a peace sign ring."

He kissed her. "We have great memories in this airport."

"I am going to miss you so much Spencer Roberts, and when you get home we are going to have a lot of loss time to make up for."

"I think I'll be okay with that." He kissed her neck. "Actually I know that I will be okay with that."

She hugged him. "You have fun but not too much fun…And just remember that there is only one Tree Hill." She kissed him.

"I love you," he mouthed as he walked away to board his plane.

Lily was so proud of her husband, and she couldn't wait to see what the future was going to hold for them.

…..

**Alright so there it is, the end of part 6. I still can't believe this story has made it this far. It is unbelievable. And I know that it is because you guys stayed with me throughout and supported my decisions. **

**Thanks again to all the reviewers. You guys rock. **

**All I am going to say about part 7 is there is a two year time jump, and a lot has happened. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this part and please let me know what you thought!**

**And keep a look out for part 7. It will be posted soon. **


End file.
